Spamano 'Cuz I'm Bored
by HetaCultMother
Summary: When you're bored and your favorite pairing is all you can read, this is born. Feli and Lovi go to Gakuen Hetalia following their bosses' wish, only to be pursued with tons of randomness and romance! My writing hopefully gets better overtime! Main pairing is Spamano with some side pairings! Rated T for Lovino's mouth and Francis! Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

Lovino Vargas stared blankly at the sea. He was at his home in somewhere in Southern Italy, after all, he was the personification of it. Just looking at the sea reminded the young nation of when he was even younger, waiting for his caretaker, Spain, to return. But much to his dismay, when he did, Spain was always in tattered cloths, covered in blood and bruises. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts it's not like he cared about that tomato bastard or anything... All of a sudden a hand rested on his shoulder and he let out a (very manly) shriek.

"Ve~ Did I scare fratello?" Feliciano, Lovino's brother and the personification of Northern Italy. "N-no! I was just startled was all!" he declared. "What do you want anyway?" "Oh! Um, our bosses, well all countries' bosses, ve, are making us go to a school!" "So what's the damn point of coming here? Why couldn't the boss just tell me himself!" Lovino felt himself getting more pissed off at his boss for sending Feliciano instead of coming himself. "Ah, I don't know! But we have to go in a week. Ve~ I'm just here to tell you to get packing...we're supposed to be there for 4 years like a high-school." Feli said in a sing-song voice. Lovino groaned, he couldn't believe his brother was so happy that they were leaving to live in a school for 4 years.

"And what the hell is the name of this damned school?" he demanded. Feli tipped his head saying a small 've' before getting it. "Oh it's called Gakuen Hetalia! I'll pick you up next Tuesday! Ve~" he said before running off to his red Ferrari. Lovino watched as his twin leave, with a string of profanities. "This is going to be hell..." he mumered to himself, getting up and dusting himself off. He walked back to his moped, put his helmet on and made his way back to his own house.

**The Following Week...**

Feliciano walked up to Lovino's door and knocked. "Ve~? Fratello are you ready to go?" he asked from behind the door.

The oak door swung open and standing there was his usual grumpy brother. "Your a shithead for actually agreeing to this, you know that?" he said. Feliciano simply smiled and ignored the remark. "Just put your suitcase in the trunk~" he said before skipping back to the car. "Why in hell is he skipping?" Lovino asked himself. He picked up his two suitcases and as soon as he reached the car he put his 'luggage' in there only to find 4 cases already in there.

He began to have his suspicions... He closed the trunk and jumped into the back seat and sure enough, in the passenger seat was that stupid potato bastard. "Holy hell! What's he doing here?!" Lovino screeched. "He needed a ride, that's all~" Feli answered in his annoying happy-go-lucky way. Ludwig, or the personification of Germany, simply grunted in agreement. "Any more unexpected guests?" "Um, none that I can think of." Feli answered quickly. "Well off to the school." he said and began to zoom off at speeds not even I am allowed to say...

Lovino smirked contently as Ludwig began to turn a bit green. After an hour or so they stopped in front of this ancient building, with ivy stems climbing the walls, and other countries all over the campus. They pulled into the parking lot and found a spot luckily closest to the front of the building. Lovino, Feliciano, and Ludwig got out of the car and each grabbed their own bags before walking into the building. Ludwig padded to the front desk and put his stuff down. While he began to talk to the lady at the front desk, Lovino and Feliciano took to sitting in the waiting chairs.

While sitting down, several familiar faces stopped to talk to Feliciano. "Hi Feli!" "Feli how are you?" "I've been here 1 year now, are you starting as a freshmen this year?" No one even bothered to stop and say hello to the younger Italian's grumpy elder brother.

Ludwig walked back with 3 different slips of paper. "These are our room numbers, you don't have a room-mate, luckily." Ludwig said, he was actually disappointed somewhat at not being able to share a room with the younger Italian. Meanwhile Lovino was letting out a sigh of relief. For one, he wouldn't be rooming with anyone. Two, potato bastard wouldn't be sharing a room with Feliciano. Good.

Lovino actually smiled...that is, until he was tackled from behind. "Loviiii!" he heard. He hated that voice so very much. It was the voice that made his heart skip a beat and his face turn tomato red. "Get the hell off me tomato bastard!" he all but screeched. "But Loviiii," Antonio whined in return, though his bright smile was still there. "Oh hey, Ita-chan!" he smiled to Italy. "Ve~ Hello Spain-nii-chan." Italy smiled in return.

Lovino face palmed he couldn't believe he was stuck with these idiots.

* * *

**At last I was able to figure this out~ I can finally post things on now and I'm happy since this was my first chosen website. It took me awhile to figure it out (more like a year but I haven't tried very hard) but at long last I did! I've been working on this story on deviantart, so if you want to get ahead of this, and I think my writing gets better over time, ask in the reviews and I'll be glad to give it to you~ :D I'll update this every week until this is caught up with the story on deviantart, then you'll have to wait with the rest of the people there~ Anyway, thank you very much! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided I want to answer reviews in my story just like I see some other people do. I'm new-ish to the site so I'd feel uncomfortable messaging people I don't know. Only you, Francey. :) Anyway, I got one favorite and two reviews. Already happy with how much...opinions I've recieved. When I began this on deviantart, I didn't get a review till my...tenth chapter? Well~ Anyway, review answers!:**

**franceypants01: Gakuen Hetalia 'tis a cute hetalia genre, isn't it? Anywaaays, my child, thanks for being the first reviewer. **

**LilDeadKitty: Thank you for the criticism! ^^ It's always nice to know people are able to point out my mistakes, I think it makes me a better writer~ Oh, and Italy is speaking Japanese just as I see him do so in many fanfictions. At first, I was curious about it but then I got it! It's because of the influence Italy had from Japan during World War II. As for the Gakuen Hetalia thing, when I started this back in June I hadn't realized what the school was called so that was as close as it got. =_= **

* * *

Lovino grumbled as he pushed the damned Spaniard off of him. He took the paper out of the forgotten Ludwig's hand. He looked at the room number and sighed. Room Number 146.

Seriously? How many people are in this school!?

Antonio peered over Lovi's shoulder. "Ah! You have the room next to mine!" he all but squealed. Lovino couldn't help but sigh again. "Damn school making me be neighbor's with damn tomato bastard. Fuck life sometimes." he grumbled to himself. Antonio looked at Lovino with sad green eyes. _Damnit! Why does he have to look like a kicked puppy!?_ Lovino thought to himself grudgingly.

"Fine, whatever! I don't give a fuck anymore! You're my _neighbor._" he growled before picking up his bags and heading towards the stairs.

"Ah, Lovi! Those must be heavy let me carry one for you~" Antonio called, following the younger nation like an obedient dog. "Go the fuck away already!" could be heard as the two countries disappeared up the stairs.

Feliciano glanced at Ludwig happily. "They'd make such a cute couple wouldn't they~?" he asked innocently. Ludwig coughed awkwardly. "That's none of out business." he said before passing the other slip of paper to Feliciano.

Feliciano simply shrugged before taking the paper gratefully. "Ve~ Room Number 32!" he said almost as if the previous conversation never happened. "What room is Luddy in?" "Please, Feliciano, don't call me Luddy!" the stoic German pleaded, though his pleas were never answered. Feliciano smiled on. "So, what number?" he asked again. "Number 6." he said with a sigh. "Oh no! Luddy is so far away from me! We'll just have to fix that won't we?" Feli whined. Ludwig shrugged, "We can't do anything." he said simply. "We'll see about that," Feliciano said.

Was that ambition in his voice? Ludwig shrugged it off. It must've been his imagination. As he was about to go off, Feliciano grabbed his hand and dragged the now blushing German out of the room, with strength Ludwig didn't even know he had. "Our bags!" he called. "Don't worry! I asked Kiku to watch them."

Sure enough the quiet Japanese man was sitting quietly there, holding a now red napkin to his nose and a flashing camera in the other. Oh! He couldn't wait to show Elizabeta the pictures he had taken today. She'd be so excited!

* * *

Lovino sighed in relief as he finally reached his room. A stupid Spaniard had been bugging him throughout his whole trip up the stairs. He reached for the door, only to find it locked. "What the hell?" he grumbled. Antonio was still behind the Italian staring at him curiously. "Ah! You must've forgotten to pick up your key!" he said finally. His brain must've been working somewhat today. "Why the hell didn't you remind me earlier!? Now I have to drag these damn bags back down the stairs, get the key, than drag them back up!? Fuck it all! Just so no dumb shit steals 'em!" "Hey, Lovi-" "Damnit! I told you not to call me Lovi! It's Romano or Lovino!" he growled.

"Lovi," he continued, ignoring the threat, causing Lovino to flinch at the nickname. "I could watch your bags for you~" "Just fucking great! How do I know that a pedophile like you isn't going to snoop through my bags!?" "Queeee? Why would mi Lovi think of me in such a way? I'm just offering my help. Si?" "Fine whatever! If you touch anything, you'll be dead. Got it?" "Si!" he smiled. Damn that damned smiled. One. Two. Three. GLOMP!

"Loviiiiii~ Your so cute~ Your as red as a tomato!" he all but cooed. "Get the hell off me!" Lovino cried, blushing harder, if that were possible. Eventually we wiggled out of the Spaniard's tight grip, despite the other's dismay. "I'll be back," he said simply before going to the stairs once more. "I'll be waiting...mi tomate~" Cue another growl.

Lovino made it to the bottom floor and walked up to the front desk. A very pretty lady waiting there, making a smile grace Lovino's features. "Hello bella, could you happen to help me?" he asked. The girl giggled. "Sure, what can I do for you?" she smiled prettily. "Do you happen to have the key for room 149?" he winked.

Another giggle.

Girls were all too easy to flirt with. "I'll check~" she turned away for a minute or two before coming back. "I'm sorry! All the freshmen have to stay with someone they know for a bit. As you can see this is an old school and when we bought it from the original owners, they had locked all the doors and melted down all the keys. Rude isn't it? But we're having new ones made as quickly as possible. Sorry for the inconvenience!" she smiled awkwardly now. "Don't worry bella, it'll be fine." he smiled once more before turning around and trudging up the stairs.

_Who could I ask? Feli? No, he's a freshmen too. Hungary? Nah, she's a girl. That's all the people I really know and like... Then who?_ he thought as he stepped atop the last stair. He turned his gaze forward and groaned. Green eyes met his hazel ones.

"I watched your stuff and made sure no one went through it!" Antonio said with a smile. "Um...Spain-" "Call me Boss! Or Antonio~" "Whatever, it's not like I give a shit. But um, they melted down all the keys and they're making new ones." he explained quietly. Would you mind if I shared a room with you for awhile?" he asked, now meekly gazing up at the other. One. Two. Three. GLOMP!

"Si~ Of course mi poco, lindo, tomate can live with me~" he all but squealed. "How many times do I have to say it!? Get the hell off me!" he growled, pushing the Spaniard off. Damn puppy dog face! "Besides, i'm not cute!" he pouted. "Aw, but mi tomate is cute~" Antonio said, happily. "Well i'm not! I'm not YOUR tomato either." he growled.

"I'm going to unpack than i'm going to take a nap." Lovino announced with a huff. "I'll help you!" Antonio said cheerily before fishing his key out of his pocket. He quickly unlocked the door to the room. Inside was a fairly large room. Maybe the size of a living room. There was another door leading to a bathroom too. There was a large closet stationed in the corner of the room as well. Lovino stepped inside with his bags, followed by Antonio and the bang of the door closing.

"Can I help Lovi unpack?" Antonio asked. "Yeah, yeah. It's not like I give a flying fuck." he grumbled. To be honest, today was already tiring him out and he just wanted his nap _now_. There was only one wardrobe so they had to move Antonio's clothes into the first two drawers and Lovino's into the bottom two.

They finished fairly quickly with the first of many tasks to do, putting his clothes away.

Lovino yawned and stood up. He cracked his back happy to hear a few satisfying pops. It kinda hurt to be crouched over for awhile! He stood and made his way towards the bed and lay down onto it. The moment his head touched the pillow, he was halfway into the world of sleep. That is, until Antonio layed down next to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded. "Um, taking a siesta with my tomate." "That isn't what I meant!? Why are you sleeping _with_ me? ..._Next _to me." he corrected himself, trying to not sound dirty. "Lovi, there's only one bed~" Antonio said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Shit." he sighed. "Go sleep in the tub, i'm sure as hell not sleeping there or with you!" he commanded. "But Loviiiii!" Antonio whined. "You came into my room! I get to sleep on my bed! If you don't want to sleep with me you don't have to but this is the only bed!" he smiled, this must've been convincing.

"Fine whatever." "Buenos noches~" Antonio yawned sleepily. "It's not night yet you idiot," Lovino grumbled before falling asleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**:3 The week seems to go by so sloow! I want to post these all at once but then there'd be no fun in waiting! Sooo, did all you fellow Americans enjoy Thanksgiving? I did, even though I barely ate. =w= Also! I forgot about the disclaimer the last two thingys. But I don't really think it's necessary since this website ****_is _****for ****_fanfiction_****. Not original stories... Anwaaaays!:**

**Dogsrule: Yes, they are sharing a room. I planned, at the time, to have many awkward situations between the two~ Thank you for reading this, by the way! I've seen you too many times over the hetalia fanfiction genre so knowing that you were reading this makes me very happy~ :DD**

* * *

Lovino woke a few hours later...say around three since it was only morning when Feli, Potato Bastard, and himself had arrived. His golden hazel eyes fluttered open only to lock with gazing green ones. He shot up straight and poked Antonio hard on the forehead. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" he demanded.

"Ah, lo siento. Lo siento! Please stop poking me, por favor!" he pleaded. Lovino stopped and folded his arms and pouted. Cute! "Then why were you looking at me while I slept? That's just creepy." he stated. "Pedo." Was added for good measure.

Antonio rubbed the back of his head with the hand he wasn't using to support himself. "Lovi-" "Lovino!" snarled the other person. He obviously wasn't in a good mood after waking up from a nap so just this time he'd play along, "Lovino, it might of seemed like I was staring..." "No shit, dumbass."

"But, it just so happened I had woken up moments before, sat myself up and glanced over to you...In case something happened...?" he lied, very badly too.

"Oh...Well I guess that's okay... Just don't EVER look at me sleeping." he announced before heading off to the bathroom. Click. It's locked. "Wow! He actually bought it," Antonio sighed quietly to himself. Sometimes he wasn't the idiot of the pair!

In the bathroom, Lovino had just locked the door, as mentioned before. He walked up to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He rubbed his face quickly before leaning over the tub, and turning the handle. A stream of cold water continuously came out of the shower head as he began to undress. Lovino stuck his hand quickly under the water to see if it had warmed up yet. It just so happened that it was.

* * *

Antonio listened to the shower being turned on, ah how he wished he could go in there.

Wait!

Why was he thinking that!? It's not like he had any feelings for Lovi other than brotherly love or even parental! After all, he raised him didn't he!? Memories of painful headbutts from when the other was younger made the green eyed man wince.

He shook his head furiously as if it would get rid of the thoughts. Not now! Now was not the time to think about Lovi! Antonio quickly stood and hurried to his dresser. He should get dressed while Lovi was taking a shower.

A few minutes later, Antonio had finally had picked out the clothes he wanted. He brought the folded cloths over to his bed and sat down to get dressed in his casual-wear clothes. It was after school (seeing as the small group of freshmen came just after classes) so he didn't have to wear his uniform! He had just started taking off his shirt, and as the idiot he is, didn't hear the shower turn off.

Lovino got dressed, and put his towel on his head and began to dry his hair. He'd put it in the closet to dry... So, he stepped out of the bathroom with a wet towel covering his head, well not his eyes. As soon as he stepped out, he was met with an almost nude Spaniard. But his boxers were on...(It's not like Lovi was disappointed a little!)

Antonio looked up suddenly, his curly hair bouncing as he did so. "Hi, Lovi!" he smiled as if nothing was wrong. He continued to smile happily as Lovino slowly backed into the bathroom and slammed the door once he was in, blushing like a madman. What the hell had just happened?

Spain tilted his head, "Que?" he asked himself before simply shrugging. Lovi looked really cute! He was as red as a tomato! Ah, how he loved tomatoes~ He needed to focus! Focusing was haaaaard. Even for just putting on clothes!

* * *

Much time later, Antonio finally got dressed, (He was now wearing a red and black plaid shirt and a pair of ripped jeans) Lovi peeked out the door a couple times only to go back in just as red as before. Eventually he peeked out to see a fully clothed Spaniard sitting patiently on his...their bed.

"It took you long enough, Lovi!" he scolded jokingly. "I'm going to give you a tour now, as your new room-mate." "Great, at least your stupid friends aren't coming." Lovi grumbled. "Ah! You remembered them! That's so nice of you, Lovi~" Lovino folded his arms and matter how much he wanted to scream at him for calling him Lovi, he knew it was useless so he wouldn't do anything about it.

The duo walked around school. It was pretty much empty, seeing as many of the students rushed off campus the moment the final bell sounded. He showed him where Lovi's classes were, according to the schedule which was also handed to him along with the room number.

Antonio than showed him where his own classes were much to the latter's annoyance.

"But Lovi! Boss is making sure you know where he is in case you need anything!" the elder whined. "Like hell i'm going to need your help! Plus you haven't been my boss in CENTURIES." the younger growled.

No one passed them in the halls. "H-hi Antonio," came a soft voice from a blonde with a single curly curl (XD). He went unnoticed.

They finally reached Antonio's homeroom, inside were soft moans. Antonio apparently didn't hear, so he reached out to grab the handle. Lovino quickly slapped his hand away before he could even touch it. "Que? What's wrong Lovi?" he asked, looking at a very flustered Lovino. "Um, er, how do I put this? It sounds like someone's fucking..." he said, blush tinting his cheeks.

"Ah, I know that!" Antonio smiled before reaching for the handle again. "What the hell are you doing!? What did I just say!?" a now bristling Italian hissed. "I know, I know." was the replied answer. He opened the door. Inside was a random naked student under a very nude French Man. "'Toni! Don't come in, not now! I'm in the middle of something~" The blonde growled from his spot on top of the female. "I know~ I just came to say hi! ...Hi Francis~" then the door was shut.

"That was the stupidest reason EVER to interrupt someone's...intercourse." "Oh I know. Francis is used to it by now~" the Spaniard said simply with his usual goofy smile. "You're an idiot,"

Kiku smiled happily. He turned off the flash on his camera, took a picture, than hid behind the corner. He now had news to report to Elizabeta. Now that ALL the new freshmen were here, he had so much to tell his Hungarian friend!

He had taken so many pictures today, some might call it a violation of privacy but he wouldn't. Neither would his yaoi loving fan friend. He had pictures of Lovino and Antonio. Francis and some students (Not only with girls but with boys). Arthur and Alfred. Feliciano and Ludwig. Prussia and who? And much more~ Plus these would help with ideas for his yaoi manga.

* * *

Later on in the cafeteria...

Lovino entered the cafeteria, following Antonio. From what he saw in movies and what he had heard, he was impressed (Definitely not in awe!).

This room was _huge!_ The walls were painted a dark red and had different patterns of gold on them. Then there were the tables and chairs. Each made out of real wood, polished to a T. Then the area where you would get your food was set up neatly and even the most rambunctious students seemed to keep this room clean.

That was good.

Lovino went up to get his food. He almost drooled at all the choices!

He sat down at a table where Antonio, Feli, Ludwig, Francis, one of Francis' girls at the time, and Prussia. He chose a seat next to his brother, much to a certain Spaniard's disappointment.

Cue giggling behind him. He turned around to see that Japanese kid- Italy's friend- and that scary Hungarian girl huddled close together discussing something. He shrugged and turned his attention back to his food. He had ended up with pasta, Italy had already had 3 plates by the time he got there and said he should try it.

He took a bite. It was good, but not as good as Italy's or his own. After everyone finished eating (Ludwig had ate wurst. Antonio, paella. France and his girl, escargot. Prussia, no one even knew what the hell he was eating...), they all settled to hang out for a bit. France and the girl left first with a creepy french laugh echoing throughout the halls till he left, "Onhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon~"

It made Lovino's skin crawl.

So now it was just two Italians, two Germans, and an ever happy Spaniard.

"Keseeseesee~! It got so quiet!" a certain albino ruined the comfortable silence. The younger German sighed. "Yeah," Lovino turned to glare at Ludwig.

Feli was seemingly getting tired and had rested his head on the German's shoulder. If he didn't get up right now, he was going to so punch his ear!

One. Two. Three. Fist coming close. Arm being grabbed. Cursing. Spaniard pulling the older Italian away. "Lo siento every one~ Lovi is just tired. See you tomorrow~" he said as he pulled the struggling Lovino away.

"Chigi! Let me go! I have to punch potato bastard for touching mi fratello! Let me gooooooooo!" he hissed at Antonio, ever struggling. One last, 'Lo siento," and the two were out of the cafeteria. Ludwig sighed. "I didn't even touch Feliciano... We better head to your room bruder." he said, standing up. "Ve~... I'm tired," Feliciano said groggily.

"Then come on!" Gilbert said, standing up abruptly. "Gilbird's been chilln' in his cage all day. I have to feed him anyway." Then the trio left. The only one left in the cafeteria was a very lonely Canadian. "Guess they forgot about me, eh?" he said to himself. The cream polar bear resting on his lap looked up. "Who are you?"

* * *

In Antonio's Room...  
"Lovi why don't you go to sleep now, we have school tomorrow." Antonio said. He was a bit weary from today but any day spent with Lovi was a day well spent. "Why'd you take me away. I was going to KILL potato bastard for allowing Veneziano to lay down on his stupid German shoulder?" Lovino grumbled, ignoring Antonio's suggestion. Ignoring the comment, that's happening a lot, Antonio continued. "I'm going to take a shower, so don't bother waiting for me,"

A little while later...(Time skipping is fun~)

Lovino had gotten into his pajamas (just his boxers, seeing as he was lying with Antonio instead of by himself. He would've preferred nude) and had TRIED to fall asleep. But knowing on the other side of that door was a naked Spaniard he just couldn't! (Why was that thought keeping you up, hm?)

When the door to the bathroom opened to reveal said Spaniard in his own pajamas, boxers as well. Damn they were too similar!

Lovino shut his eyes tightly and pretended to have been asleep for ages. Antonio climbed into bed with him, and under the covers. "Buenos noches Lovi,"

Damnit! How did he know he was awake!?

He decided to ignore it, in hopes of convincing the other that he was REALLY asleep. A few moments later, the Italian really was. He was knocked out cold. "Hasta manana~" Antonio yawned sleepily before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**Wow, I didn't realize how weird it looks when you don't add little comments on here and just go onto the next chapter...of course for those who read fanfiction on their 3DS like I do rather than the computer. And yepperz, Francis and Gilbert made their appearances. If hetalia was real i'm sure Franny would be happy with how he came in~ owo More SpaMano awkwardness, yay! **

**...**

**I was going to say something else but I can't remember! *facepalms* Well, all you lovely people have a good day. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ladies and possibly gentlemen. It's time for Round Four of this annoying series. :DD I'm currently working on the Christmas chapter on deviantart and i'm making a one-shot to probably celebrate working on this for almost six months. So it'll be 14 chapters in 6 months. Doesn't sound like much but my little plots will take me farther if this annoying writers block and a disease named laziness decide to leave me alone! DX But I do get my daily dose of hetalia, worry not! Mommy is well. =w= REVIEWS!**

**Dogsrule: XD Yes, he was indeed. He's a very sensitive Italian...weirdo. A teenage girl would've swooned at the sight but as we all know Lovi is waaay too tsundere! :3 And twas my pleasure to read your stories~ You have so many and they're all so good!**

**Bookslover21: Thank you! ^^ Short n' simple positive comments make me smile~ Did you know you were the fifth reviewer? :DD**

* * *

The next day, the annoying alarm went off. Groaning, Lovino reached over to press the snooze button but only to touch air. "The fuck...?" he drowsily opened his eyes and looked up to an unfamiliar ceiling. What the hell?

He sat up slowly, looking to his right, he saw a snoring Antonio. "Oh." Lovino said simply to himself, recalling the events of the day before.  
Deciding he should wake up the Spaniard he thought of ways he could. Poking? He did that yesterday... Or maybe he could start doing what he did to wake Antonio up when he was a kid.

Antonio, during all this, was dreaming- which one does often or not often enough. Either way, he was enjoying his dream. He was happily eating tomatoes with cute little Feli and Lovino. Gilbert and Francis were giant tomatoes too! Lovino was about to violently bite off tomato Francis's head off. Poor Franny! A sharp pain in his stomach made the all too happy Spaniard jolt awake. "Q-Que?"  
"Good, your finally up dumb ass." came a quick response to his left. "Oh, hola Lovi~" he smiled, immediately perking up. He didn't know why. Lovi had that affect on him.

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Buongiorno." he said in return, much to the Spaniard's pleasure. He hugged his little tomato happily. "Lovi didn't curse at meeeee~" "Let me the fuck go!" was the hissed reply. And with much reluctance Antonio did...  
As soon as he was released, he stormed off to the bathroom. It was what he would call... his 'sanctuary' since it had a lock. He slammed the door and the little click of said lock sounded. Several seconds later, Lovi stormed out and went through the closet, grabbed his uniform and stormed back into the bathroom. Antonio couldn't help but laugh at the other.

Antonio got dressed himself in the infamous uniform that mostly everyone (except for the few girls) in the academy wore.

* * *

After Antonio was dressed, he was going through his bag. "I packed my tomato...Maybe I should put one in Lovi's backpack too~" he smiled widely at the idea. He could do it now and it would be a surprise later since the tell-tale sound of the shower was in the background.

With that a tomato with a small note was stored inside the other's plaid bookbag. Quickly zipping Lovino's, he then turned to his own. (A white bookbag covered in tomato's drawn on by none other than himself. Other's (meaning Gilbert and Francis) had taken other empty spaces and drawn in roses and Gilbirds.))

* * *

Awhile later, Lovi had come out in his uniform. Antonio had been bubbling with energy and passed Lovi his bag. He happily followed the irate Italian out the door. "Dumb ass, lock the door. I won't put it past anyone to not take the chance to raid some unsuspecting tomato bastard." he had grumbled.

"Ah, si, si." Antonio hummed as he quickly dug into his pocket and locked the door. After the click made itself known, the keys were put back into his pocket. "Come on Lovi~~" he said, grabbing the other's hand and dragging his downstairs. Lovi sputtered and tried to regain his composure. Half-way down the stairs is when that happened. "What the hell do you think you're doing, tomato bastard!?" he screeched, yanking his hand away violently from Antonio. Said man turned around curiously. Oh he was so cuteeee~ His curl was all wrinkled to show how he was uncomfortable.

And the best part was that Lovi was still scowling though his face said otherwise.

"Lo siento Lovi, stay there for a moment." he said, completely ignoring Lovino's recent statement. "Did you even fucking hear me?!" Lovi hissed as the Spaniard set down his bookbag and dug through his stuff. A small 'Ah Ha!' later and Lovi had a tomato pushed to his face. "See? You look JUST like a cute little tomato~" he all but cooed. Lovi sputtered. He was SO tempted to smack the tomato out of Antonio's hand.

But he couldn't murder the _innocent_ tomato.

So instead he settled with pushing the other's hand away and continuing down the stairs. "I'm leaving without you!" he called, almost out of sight. "No waaaaait!" Antonio whined, quickly repacking his tomato and racing down the stairs after the other.

* * *

The first thing on the agenda: Breakfast.

Antonio had caught up to the fuming Italian and they walked side by side as they entered the grand cafeteria. Few heads looked up to glance at the new arrivals, but quickly turned back to their own business.

Japan and Hungary weren't sitting together that day. Elizabeta was actually sitting with the 'aristocrat', Austria. Or Roderich.

Kiku was hanging out with Heracles. Sadiq was on the other side of their table hissing something at Heracles about something. Gupta was sitting next to Sadiq...

Gilbert was talking to a chair? Is someone sitting there? Oh well!

Emil, Lucas, Matthias, Tino, and Berwald were all sitting together.

Katyusha, Natalia, Ivan, Raivas, Eduard, Toris, and Feliks all sat at a table together. From where Antonio was standing it looked like Natalia was trying to attack Ivan while Toris tried to calm Natalia down with promises of dates. Feliks pouted at that, though.

Alfred, Arthur, and Francis sat at the next table. In all honesty, that was the loudest table with Francis trying to make a move, Alfred's obnoxious laughing, and Arthur yelling at both of them for being 'gits', 'wankers', and 'bloody tossers'.

Italy and Germany...Antonio couldn't spot them. Probably off doing the things they usually do with each other. Speaking of those two, they just walked in behind Lovi and Antonio... They must be late. If they were doing what a certain Spaniard thought they were doing, Lovino would have a murder to cover.

Yao was trying to sit by himself to get some time to himself or 'meditate.' But Im Yong Soo kept bothering him saying. "Ainiki! You're breasts are mine, dazee!" "Leave me alone, aru!" the other screamed.

Oh! And Bella was waving happily to Lovi, Antonio, Feli, and Ludwig. The four students made their way over to the table that Bella and Abel were stationed at.

Lovi sat down in a grumpy way. Antonio happily sat next to him. Feli and Ludwig sat at the other end of the table where Italy excessively began to talk to him.

Bella herself began to animatedly talk. "Isn't it so great that me and Lovi finally got here! I don't know how much longer I could've gone without you, Abel! Speaking of which this is your last year right?" she asked. A simple grunt was the answer. "Oh! Then you must visit!" Antonio eventually began to join in.

Lovi groaned and stood up. "I'm getting something to eat." he announced, then proceeded to storm off towards the serving area. Antonio stood up after. "Excuse me, I have to follow mi tomate~" he said. Bella nodded. "Yes, yes! Go! Breakfast _is_ the most important meal of the day." she said.

Once the two boys were gone, Bella turned to Abel. "They make such a cute couple don't they?" she asked. Abel rolled his eyes to show his disinterest.

"Sure, whatever you say."

A couple minutes later, two of the tomato gang returned, both with a glass of water and a tomato omelet.

* * *

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Antonio went through all his classes without passing Lovi in the hall, much to his disappointment. He wondered why he was disappointed. It's not like he loved Lovi... Enough to miss him for a couple of hours. He deemed it as something he shouldn't question and went on with his day.

He only saw Lovi at lunch. He sat down and began to talk animatedly just as he had done earlier. Obviously Lovi was tired after the first half of the day. He remembered how tired _he _had been. The teacher's gave you a tour of the _whole_ school then gave long and boring introductions for each class he was in.

He still had a whole other 3 hours to go through of that.

Then once again classes started. He hadn't seen him once again until he got back to his room. He was surprised to see Lovi sitting irritably outside the door.

"He Loviiiiii~" he called, half-way to Lovi and the door. Lovi snapped his head up. "Open the damn door." he demanded as he stood up. "Por que? Why didn't you open it yourself?" he asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Maybe because I don't have the fucking keys." he growled. "Mios dio! I'm sorry you had to wait so long! Next time just find me, si?" Antonio replied. In response, Lovi simply puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms. Cuuuuuuute~!

* * *

Later that night when both boys were showered and under the covers, they were both almost asleep. Antonio's eye lids drooped. Today had been a regular day but as it being school, he can't really take siestas anymore! A terrible whole three years without siestas! Imagine how Lovi feels since he has to get used to the routine _now, _rather than have all the practice like Antonio had.

He closed his eyelids waiting for sleep to take over his mind when he heard a small something.

"Grazie, for the tomato."  
It was almost inaudible! Antonio felt an enormous smile grow on his face. He forgot his tiredness and glomped the Italian. "Loviiiii~! You're so cute!" he cooed, rubbing his cheek against the Italian's.

"Let me go, tomato bastard! I just wanted to go to fucking sleeeeeeeeep!"

* * *

**Enjoy this! B) Sorry I was a day late with getting this out! I had gone with my dad on Saturday instead of Friday so i'm editing this at 6 in the morning. =w= It's all for you guys. **

**I have another thing to say, since this seems to be the chapter I ramble on in the author's notes quite a bit! I'm sure you're all curious how I got my name, "HetaCultMother" or even what the HetaCult is. Let me tell you. I RP hetalia on an amaaaaazing website. I started out RP'ing with a bunch of freaks but then they made a Cult for hetalia apparently and I was forced into it. Strangers were scary. But I learned them and eventually became Mother. Love those guys. Seriously. They're...entertaining. **

**Anywaaaaaaaays, R&R and have a lovely something something 'till next Sunday~ ...or Monday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Round 5 of this lovely-ly crappy series! :DD I wrote my first one-shot last Monday. I'm super surprised that is already had almost 5 reviews within a week. I didn't think it possible. I almost exploded with the illogicalness-ness. And this story! Geez, I love the two, Dogsrule and Bookslover who constantly review! I'm seriously glad that you're following along and it makes me very happy. I have a spazz attack everytime I get a review and my heart stops knowing that someone is reading this~ Writers who know this feeling, UNITE!**

**Bookslover21: Lovi is amazing, huh? His personality 'tis very cute! / Oh! And I get what you mean! You'd prefer to be Lovino if you could but you hold more of the Spain personality despite what you want. Happens to me too... Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I named my kid Lovino and if he'd have a Spain personality despite his name! XD**

**Dogsrule: Lovi Logic. I'm going to start using that now! XDD It would actually be a good title for a story or something~ But yes, smack Spain? Definitely. Smack an innocent cute round tomato. Hells to the no. **

* * *

The next few weeks went by uneventfully for Lovino. The weekends were spent with Antonio or Feliciano, but other than that was spent sleeping. And from rumors he had heard, the Swedish guy and the Finnish guy got together...

School was a pain though. Lovino did well in almost all his classes even though he doesn't pay attention. There was just one class that he seemed to be content ignoring all together. Spanish.

Every student had to learn a different language and someone thought it would be funny to torture him by putting him in to learn Spanish. Those damn school bastards.

Lovino knew very damn well he couldn't ignore it forever. He just didn't know when he'd get called for it. And it just so happened today would be the day it would so unexpectedly happened.

* * *

After class that day, the teacher had called him up. He went up with a smile, after all this teacher was a rather nice sight to look at. "Yes? What can I do for you, bella?" he asked.

The only sign that the teacher acknowledged the comment was an almost invisible pink tinting her cheeks. "Firstly, no flirting with teachers." she began. "Secondly, you're failing." she stated flatly.

"Failing? Ha! That's stupid." he laughed nervously. "It's not funny, Mr. Vargas. I'm afraid you need someone to tutor you. If you don't find a tutor within the next three days, i'll be assigning you one. Good bye!" she smiled at the dismissal.

Damn this teacher was cruel.

* * *

That day at lunch, he sat with his usual group, which was made up of Bella, Abel, Feli, potato bastard, and tomato bastard. (Sometimes wine bastard and potato bastard #2 too.) He also grabbed what he usually got at lunch, pasta with extra tomato sauce. Then for dinner he usually got pizza or fried tomatoes...

Enough about food!

Lovino looked grumpier than usual today and as it seems Antonio has a 'Lovi Radar' (as a certain Italian calls it) he could sense the bad, ahem, worse - than - usual - mood.

"Lovi, what's wrong?" he asked in a whiny fashion. "Nothings wrong except for you touching me, you damned tomato bastard!" he exclaimed pushing the touchy Spaniard off of himself. When the hell did he get there anyway!?

"Nu-Uh! I can tell when something's wrong with mi tomate." Antonio declared in a childish fashion.

Lovino groaned. "It's NOTHING!"

"There is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is _too_."

"IS NOT!"

Somehow stubborn as a rock Lovino lost his temper or lost the 'is' war first. "Fine! Damned Spanish teacher is going to give me a fucking tutor." he growled menacingly, giving tomato bastard his fiercest glare. "S'not a big deal!"

The glare seemed to do nothing. "Oh! I know Español very well."

"No duh, dumb ass. It was developed in your country." "Si, I know!" he smiled while Lovino face palmed at this overwhelming amount of idiocy. "I could be your tutor!" he smiled. "I don't want you to be, tomato bastard!"

Bella and Feliciano exchanged knowing looks.

* * *

Lovino walked back to Antonio's room later than usual. He went to grab the handle and found it unlocked. That must mean to the tomato bastard was there today. He opened the door, preparing himself for something scarring. Just like on the first day when he came out of the bathroom. He shook his head furiously to rid himself of said thoughts.

"Hola, Lovi! Sit down!" Antonio patted the seat on the bed next to him. "We don't have all night!"

Damn the stupid tomato bastard for being so enthusiastic about all this! Mind you that Lovi was only doing this because he was sure Antonio would cry if he didn't and he didn't want to be in the same room as him when that happened... and the possibility of running away hadn't crossed his mind till this very second! Damn! It was too late to run!

Lovino sighed and sat on the other side of the mattress as far as Antonio as he could get. "You're taking year one Español right?" he asked. "Yea...?"  
"Well that's the basics! What are you learning right now, mi tomate?" Lovino rolled his eyes. Seriously how dense could one man, cough, country be?

"If I knew that I wouldn't be failing dumb ass!" he huffed, crossing his arms and a tint of pink on his cheeks from his little tantrum, in Antonio's eyes this was one of the many things about little Lovi he found cute. But in Lovino's mind, it was just his regular posture.

Green eyes widened. "Que? You don't know anything? Wow where to start...!" he was kinda happy to be teaching Lovino...again.

"Dame un beso."

Green eyes became even wider. A dark pink blush quickly spreading across his tan face. Que!? What did Lovi just say? "Uh, ahem, Lovi what did you just say?"

"Dame un beso." Lovino repeated, how stupid could this Spaniard get? He was just stating what he remembered from a kid. Surely he knew what he was getting at...

Right?

Antonio couldn't think of anything to say. Was he hearing correctly? Little, angry, temperamental Lovino was asking for a kiss. Did Lovi like him? Mios dio what was he supposed to do!?

He liked Lovi. But did he like him the same way? "Are you sure Lovi?" he hesitantly asked.

"I'm sure I know that." was the simple response. To our dumb Spaniard here, it sounded like, "I'm sure. I know that..." and what to be finished was, _I want a kiss._ Maybe it was his heart making his mind thinking that way...

"Okay, Lovi but I'm not sure I feel the same way." he responded leaning in.

"What do you mean feel the same way!? I was talking about what you taught me when I was a k-! Mmph!" a certain idiotic Spaniard collided his lips with his own. After a heart-beat's shock he pushed Antonio off of him. He was now a dark crimson shade and panting (angrily).

"The fuck was that for you damn tomato bastard!?" he hissed. "Que? You said, _dame un beso._ Kiss me." he explained, still ever so confused. "No you damn idiot! I was saying that's what I remembered from when I was a kid!" he screeched.

"Ohh! I didn't know that!" Antonio laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. He looked up as Lovino suddenly stood.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm sleeping in the tub." was the simple response as the only blanket and one of the two pillows were taken off the bed.

"Por que?" Antonio whined. He would one, miss his blanket, and two, miss the comforting body heat of the other.

Lovino wanted to say, _because you stole my first kiss_. But being the Lovino he is, he's not going to show his soft side, "Because you're stupider than usual! I don't want to catch it!" he growled, walking into the bathroom.

Now believe it or not, the smooth-talker of an Italian who's dated many girls over centuries had in fact never been kissed! A cute gesture from himself as he's waiting to give his all to the one he believes he'll be with for the rest of his life. Kisses on cheeks and foreheads were given often but never one on the lips... (At this time, Feliciano was getting some.)

* * *

The next morning was a Saturday. Plus as a bonus, there wasn't an alarm clock in the bathroom. So Lovino slept the day away till noon in the uncomfortable tub.

Antonio on the other hand had a rather fowl morning. First of all, he woke up early which left him in a bad mood. Secondly, he had to use the bathroom but after last night there was no way in all that was a tomato was he going to use his own.

He sighed rather moodily. He gathered up his stuff to hang out with Francis for the day. It was just him and the Italian brothers who usually slept later than noon. Everyone else got up before ten. Which it was 10:01 a.m. right now.

Antonio walked downstairs to room #79. He had memorized all the people important to him's room number. His own was #145. Lovino's was to be #146. Feli's was #32, he had changed Ludwig's room from #6 to #33. Francis was as mentioned before, #79. Gilbert had exactly #1 (He had to trade with Ukraine to get that room).

The moment our idiotic Spaniard here, knocked on the door, the door was swung open. "Ah! Mon ami, I wouldn't expect you here when you could be spending time with that cute Italian of yours~"

"Ah, not today! I wanted to spend time with mi compadre today. "Come in, come in, then!" the (perverted) French man ushered the (dense) Spaniard into his room.

They drank the day away.

* * *

When Lovino woke up his back hurt like hell! He groaned and clambered out of the tub. Once standing up, he leaned back and heard a few satisfying pops from his back.

Once dealing with morningly things (Teeth, hair, cloths, etc,.) he made his way back into the bathroom and gathered the pillow and blanket and simply dumped it onto the bed.

Lovino stole a glance at the clock. 12:34 p.m. He sighed. "Might as well get some lunch," he said to no one in particular.

So said grumpy Italian went downstairs and ate lunch with Feli. Potato bastard was spending, 'quality time' with potato bastard #2.  
Afterwards he went back upstairs to, cue shiver, study Spanish. Don't get Lovino wrong! He didn't WANT to study but he had no choice. It was study or another night with a certain pedo Spaniard.

* * *

Lovino sat on his bed, a small smile gracing his features. He hadn't felt this content in awhile. He was especially happy since no one else was around. His smile quickly fell as he heard stumbling from down the hall.

Almost a heart-beat later the door knob had been jiggled as if whoever was on the other side wanted in. Lovino sighed and walked up to the door. At that moment a whine could be heard. "Loviiiiiiii! I forgot my keys~! Could you open up? Pretty please with a tomato on top~!"

He sighed and opened the door. Antonio practically fell in. "Hi Lovi." the former smiled.

"You drink again?" he stated simply, less of a question. He had been around the Spaniard enough to know what he was like when drunk.

"So?" Antonio pouted.

"Get your dumb ass in here before other kids start complaining." he ordered. Luckily, Antonio did as he said. Lovino closed the door as soon as he got in. "Lovi were you studying?" he asked.

"Hell no!" he exclaimed running to clean everything on the bed up. "Really? That would've been cute~" the tomato bastard cooed. Yeah you heard correctly. He fucking COOED. How stupid is that!?

Once everything was cleaned off the bed, Antonio stumbled over to the bed, not even taking off his shoes. As soon as he reached the bedside he collapsed onto the bed. Later a snore echoed from the larger nation. Lovino groaned and went to go get in his night clothes. He would prefer to sleep in the nude or with his boxers but with a certain pedo right next to him he wasn't going to chance it... and he didn't want to sleep in the tub again.

He crawled into bed and layed there before starting to fall asleep.

That was until suddenly he was in a grip as strong as a cobra's. He looked around in a panicked way until he realized he was in Antonio's arms, pressed against the other's chest. Lovino growled and began to struggle in hopes of getting out of the grip.

Sadly no such thing happened for the now unlucky Italian. "Let me go right NOW tomato bastard or i'll castrate you with a spoon!" he threatened.

Antonio sleepily opened one green eye.

"Nah, i'm good~" he slurred sleepily as he snuggled his face into the nice smelling hair below him.

"What!?"

"No, buenas noches."

"Nooo! Let me go!" Lovino cried, trying to struggle again but to no use.

Eventually the irate Italian tired himself out and he had no choice but to relax in the other's arms. What he felt was even more awkward was that while he was struggling, he managed to put himself in a position where his head was resting on the other's chest. Well, he guessed it couldn't get any worse as he eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**While I was editing this, I put in (At this time, Feliciano was getting some.) XD I couldn't stop laughing. Smack my forehead for being a genius. If you don't know what that means...oh well! :DD See you all next Sunday. For then, R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Four favorites, five followers, nine reviews. Damnit, I didn't expect this website to be very kind to me! *tearing up* I didn't expect this~ I look at the other neglected stories that have so much more potential than mine with one review and I feel like i**'**m getting credit I don't deserve. But you guys are sooo kinda~ To the reviews:**

**Dogsrule: Besame. 'Tis the thing he remembered. It was probably 'cause it was the first thing that Spain taught him and he didn't bother with anything more than that, 'cause that was pickup line enough for the ladies. **

**Bookslover21: His baaack! The tub or anything similar to that (like floors) does that to you. Do you know that feeling? **

**Oh! And I forgot to mention. The last chapter with the whole Spanish tutoring things...I completely forgot about that after that chapter so there'll be no more of that. XD I feel like such a dunce sometimes. Someone! Quick! Bring me my dunce cap!**

* * *

The next morning Antonio woke up with a cute little Lovino in his arms. He all but squealed as said Italian mumbled something in his sleep about himself. Although it wasn't something endearing such as, _Boss Antonio is the greatest boss ever~_ It was more along the lines of, _Dummy tomato bastard get off me._

BUT!

The fact that he was dreaming of himself made him happy inside. Antonio lazily looked at the clock. It was around eleven in the morning. Deciding sleep was more important than anything else, Antonio snuggled back under the covers with his 'best friend', nothing more and nothing less to either of them.

* * *

Lovino's eyes opened slowly. Lovino didn't think well of his eyes which he usually claimed were a boring hazel or golden. While others' eyes such as Feliciano's were a nice shade of chocolate brown or Antonio's which he would describe as emerald green with a thousand more colors mixed in...GAH!

Why was he thinking about that dummy bastard! (On the topic of eyes, Lovino's eyes were a nice shade of golden-hazel with flecks of green~ Beautiful, as Antonio would describe them.)

He shook his head to rid himself of thoughts about his stupid roommate. The moment he turned his head left in his flail, it hit something...

Lovino cautiously looked up afraid of what he would see as he was slowly remembering the previous night's events.

Sure enough a very toned Spaniard's chest was in his face. Lovino felt his face heat up quickly, a darker shade of crimson than usual. He was tempted to push Antonio off him right then and there.

But he couldn't.

For all you crazed fan-girls it wasn't because he loved him too much to hurt him! Please! He didn't even like to think of the bastard as a friend. Chigi! He was more of an acquaintance. A very clingy, annoying, acquaintance.

WE WILL NOT TALK ABOUT THIS ANYMORE!

Now that our little, ahem, discussion is over it had taken some time and Lovino's blush had worn off. That's the reason he couldn't! Because if he woke Antonio up with a blush said Spaniard would make the damned tomato comment again!

...

Lovino pushed the Spaniard off the bed and harshly onto the cold wooden floor. He put on a fake smile. "Morning!"

Despite all that, Antonio still managed to look up at the Italian. "Buenos dias! It's good to see you smiling!" he laughed, thinking Lovino's fake smile was a real one.

The latter immediately scowled and hopped off the bed, lucky for the former he didn't jump onto his vulnerable stomach. He then proceeded to stomp towards the drawers, grab his cloths, and march over to the bathroom door which he made sure to lock.

It was kinda cute how he acted like a kid~

Antonio got back into the warm bed trying to fall asleep but as soon as Lovino left the dorm room after getting dressed, he decided without the body heat of the other (yeah, it was the body heat he was used to, nothing else...) he just couldn't. He sighed and walked over to the drawers in search of his own casual cloths.

* * *

Meanwhile, our favorite grumpy Italian was walking down the halls, deciding he'd take his time on the way to the cafeteria. So he was now walking down the hall where the first floor dorm rooms were placed. Figuring that around this time Gilbert might be gone hanging with Francis, he could visit Feliciano.

Feliciano was staying in Gilbert's room temporarily because of the whole melted key charade. Him and, cue shiver, potato bastard.

Just thinking about it made him feel sorry for his idiotic younger brother. He had to share a room with, not one, but _**two**_ potatoes.

As he walked down the hall he saw Feliciano come out of a room that he wasn't familiar with. The all but stupid younger Italian bumped right into his brother.

"Ve~ Fratello I didn't expect you to be up this early~ Want to get some pasta~?" the younger of the two all but cheered happily as he put his hand in the air at the word pasta.

God his brother could be annoying.

Lovino grunted in response, which was his usual sign for yes when dealing with his brother.

"Really~? Wow! Just fratello and I~!" Feliciano exclaimed as he grabbed the other's hand to try and drag him down the hall.

The keyword here is, 'try'.

Lovino ripped his hand out of his brother's (strangely strong but not strong enough) grip. Damn potato bastard making his brother eat potatoes and making him more macho!

"Ve~ What's wrong?" the cheerful Italian asked, cocking his head to the side.

Lovino felt his eyebrow twitch. He hadn't spent this long conversing with his brother in centuries and he forgotten how annoying his brother's verbal tic was...

ONTO WHAT HE WAS SAYING!

The elder brother pointed at the door labeled as _32_. "I thought you share a room with potato bastard two. Who's room is this and why the hell were you in there?" he asked in a rather protective fashion.

Feliciano tipped his head to the side again, allowing the curl on his head to bounce as he was clueless. "Didn't fratello know this was my room?"  
My? As in his? _His_ room? Oh hell no!

"When did you get _your_ room back?" Lovino asked, a scary aura much like Antonio's when he went all conquistador emanated from the small Italian.

The even smaller Italian's eyes widened ever so slightly from their forever closed position. He pulled out his white flag and began to wave it furiously. As he hesitated, Lovino pulled out a spoon-his weapon of choice which he threatened to castrate others with.

"Waaaaaaaah! Fratello is scary! Don't hurt me! Please!"

"I won't hurt you if you give me the answers i'm looking for." was the simple response, calm but terrifying at the same time. Lovino was rather proud of that trick. Something he learned from working in the mafia.

Germany burst out of his room, number 33. (Keep in mind in the second(?) chapter that Feliciano had the motive to change 'Luddy's' room so it could be next to his. Seems to have more than one purpose, hm?)

"Feliciano! Are you okay!?"

Lovino pointed his spoon at Ludwig, he - ever so slightly - tensed up.

"You, potato bastard should answer to reason better than my brother."

Reason was a spoon. Think it's funny? It's not. He's done some seriously gross stuff with a spoon.

Ludwig sighed. "What is your question in the first place?" he asked, keeping calm on the outside always seemed to make Feliciano think the situation wasn't _all_ that scary.

The question had caught Lovino off guard. He had almost forgotten! "Why are you and Feliciano coming out of those rooms instead of potato bastard number two's. I thought you share a room." he growled.

"Well, I don't know why you're asking. They gave all the freshmen the keys to their rooms awhile back." he responded, seeing as Lovino was happy getting answers and put the spoon in his back pocket. With that, Ludwig let out a little sigh of relief (which in Lovino's ears sounded like a sigh of aggravation) and let his shoulders, ever so slightly, relax.

"How long is awhile back?" "Two or three weeks ago." "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know how they sent your mail to big brother Antonio's room since you're living with him, ve~" Feliciano chirped figuring it was safe to talk again.

"Si..."

"Ve~ Well they sent a letter to all the students the freshmen were staying with! Seeing as you didn't go to your own room, me and Luddy..." Ludwig twitched at the nickname. "...thought you were fine sharing a room with big brother Antonio~"

"Like hell I am!" the more irate Italian screamed, his curl wrinkled in an angry fashion. "Tomato bastaaaaaaaaaard!"

* * *

Lovino stomped down the rest of the hall, figuring it was around lunch he could find that Spaniard at the cafeteria and demand answers. That's all he had planned...

Seeing as this was the first floor and not the second he had a bit more trouble trying to find the cafeteria. When he had come to see Feliciano he had hopes that he would lead him to the cafeteria, but seeing as he stormed off, the younger Italian couldn't show him now.

Lovino sighed in relief as he saw the familiar cafeteria doors down a long hall. It looked like the rest of the building halls: White, almost a milky cream colored walls and a red carpet with small golden diamonds. (Not real ones of course! They were just part of the pattern of the carpet!)

He began walking when he almost tripped over something. He looked down at his feet. There slept the sophomore, Heracles Karpusi.

"Wake up cat bastard! I want to get to the cafeteria!" he growled, being the Lovino he was, he refused to just walk over the Greek, whom was laying sideways therefore making it impossible to go around.

Lovino continued to curse a lot more at the man, that is until the cafeteria doors swung open and Lovino was now looking at familiar chocolate locks and green eyes. What a coincidence. "Stay there you fucking tomato bastard! I'm coming for you in a minute!" he hissed to the Spaniard as he continued to sling insults at Heracles.

Lovino was ignored, if only that comment was listened to, than a lot of trouble and embarrassment would of been saved. Sadly it was not.

"Lovi~ I was looking all over for you~! I heard you swearing all the way from the other side of the cafeteria!" the other cried in glee, running over to said Italian to hug him. (How he heard him you might ask? That is a question even I cannot answer. Especially how he heard over how Gilbert proclaimed he was 'awesome' and Francis endlessly talking about l'amour then onhonhonhon'ing.)

Lovino ignored the coming Spaniard and continued to curse out the sophomore at his feet.

As Antonio was running he seemed to not acknowledge the fact the Heracles was indeed still laying there and tripped over him right onto the angry Italian...

_Onhonhonhon~_ Antonio was now pinning the fiery Lovino's right arm with his right arm and his left hand was on a very special curl.

Antonio looked curiously down at Lovino who's face was red as a tomato. "You look like a tomato! Ah ha~!" he laughed, still on top of him.

Lovino pushed the former off of him. "Don't touch me ever again you fucking pervert!" he hissed, and raced towards the front counter, ordering his key, then racing up to his new room and locking the door. He would get his stuff later... If he had the courage to face the stupid Spaniard after that. It was what? The third time that weekend?

Antonio on the other hand was confused as hell. Of course, when wasn't he?

Why was Lovi so mad? He had just tripped over Hercules... Then what happened? He had pinned his arm and...curl. What was up with the curl? Lovi seemed sensitive about it ever since he was a boy and he was raising him... Though when he touched it Lovino used to give him headbutts, but now he just got all flustered...

He wondered why. Well, that was a mystery for another day. For now, he had to go comfort his Italian!

Ahem, not _his_ Italian! It's not like he owned him or anything because then that would mean they were together in some romantic way! But they most certainly were not! Lovino only loved him in a maternal way and that's how he felt about Lovi!

Cough, let's forget all that shall we? Antonio has to go cheer up Lovi now!

"Lovi are you okay~? Fusosososo~!"

* * *

**Yay! This is the only time that I used Lovi's spoon...out of the previous and future chapters! This is also close to the half-way mark with deviantart, as i'm currently writing the fourteenth chapter. It'll have a surprise guest from an O.C.~ It's my friend's and she requested she be put in the story. The character's name is Shira and she is a small Japanese town! Ahem, *cough*cough* I'm sorry for rambling, since you aren't close enough to know all that yet...yeahh...Beware that you'll be getting holiday chapters later on since this is just the edited version from deviantart. For example, Chapter 12 is the Halloween chapter... and i'm writing the Christmas Chapter now... DEADLINES! D'X**

**Anywaaaaaays, lovely readers...you go R&R now if you please. And have some tea. Just 'cause it rhymes. **


	7. Chapter 7: SuFin Omake

**And another Sunday comes. I've been so distracted with doujins and whatnot I just can't finish the Christmas chapter which'll be chapter 14 for you guys! D'X It's driving me crazy. I finished making a scarf before I finished writing it. It's so frustrating. And how i'm going to end it~ *pulling out hair lightly* Anyways, Happy Holidays or in my case, Merry Christmas Eve's Eve. :D Love all you guys! I got like one extra review last chapter than the normal two. JNJNAERKN I read them all and feel like my cats on catnip whenever I get a new review. You inspire me greatly and that's why I freak out about the recent chapters I'm writing now. 'Cause I want to procrastinate you guys having to wait a month or so like everyone else just 'cause I have no muse. D'X Anyways, onto reviews:**

**Dogsrule: Not any more, he got his own room~ Remember? Anyways, yes, you go do that Antonio!**

** 96: Ah~ I'm glad i'm not the only one! I giggle hysterically sometimes while reading fanfictions. Example: *Laugh*Giggle* "Slenderman..." *Mom walks past room* "What the hell is wrong with my kid?" *walks away. And thank you for that quirk comment, I wasn't sure how I was doing with them at the time I wrote this 'cause you know, I'm a new writer. :3 And there's a new chapter every Sunday till you get caught up with the story on deviantart.  
**

**Guest: A spoon indeed~ Have you not heard of that weapon?**

Tino stared out the window and into the courtyard. There were few countries outside holding their umbrellas and admiring the rain from outdoors.  
He remembered his days as a freshmen, getting drenched every chance he got. Of course followed by Su-San to make sure he didn't stay out long enough to get sick. Tino sighed because due to the nostalgia.

And here they were today, three years from then here we are. Tino staring out the window and his boyfriend laying on his bed, reading a book.

Tino looked out the window again after looking at his Su-San's concentrated face for a bit. He noticed most of the countries had left for the warm indoors the moment two new umbrellas came out. From his second story window, he could only make out the tops of the umbrellas.

The first was the simple Italian flag and the next was all red, with a tip of green at the top and a smiley face in the middle. Almost like a smiling tomato. Tino faintly had an idea as to what it was but he wasn't sure... If he listened closely, he could make out faint noises.

"What the hell, tomato bastard!? I knew you didn't like the rain so I came out here so you wouldn't follow me, Mr. Sunshine." the Italian flag snarled, the last word sarcastic. The red umbrella poked up a bit. "Aw~ Did Lovi give me a pet name~? How cute~" the other umbrella cooed. Lovi? Ah. It must be Antonio and Lovino. He couldn't wait for the two to become a couple~ They'd be so cute together!

Nostalgia flooded Tino again as he remembered one of his closest friends, Eduard, telling him that even though 'Mr. Sweden' was scary, the two of them fit perfectly together. Only after his shy friend said that had the Finn realized he loved the Swedish man. Tino let out a small chuckle of happiness.

A familiar voice caught him out of his little state. "Wh't's so f'nny?" it asked. "Nothing Su-San." he immediately replied to Berwald.

Tino turned his attention back to the window where Lovino was now running away from the Spaniard, who had dropped his umbrella and started chasing him, saying...Fusosososo? How weird.

He jumped a bit as he felt a strong hand rest on his shoulder, suddenly. He looked up meeting warm blue eyes. "Yes?" he smiled. The Swede brought the smaller man into a hug before placing a quick kiss to his lips. "N'th'ng. J'st l've you." Berwald replied. Tino sighed in bliss as the older man rested his head in his lap. He looked to the window once more.

Antonio had caught his little Italian in a tight embrace which he continued to struggle but to no avail. The Italian's umbrella had been dropped as well, upon impact of the hug. He remembered when Su-San was kinda clingy like that. Yes. Su-San was clingy at a point. That was the beginning of their official relationship when he was a bit...possessive.

Tino stifled a little laugh at the Italian being caught by the Spaniard and turned his attention to Su-San. He had began to pet his hair unconsciously soothing the Swede to sleep. Once Berwald was asleep, he could do nothing to lift the massive nation off of him. He sighed softly and pulled the glasses off of Su-San's face and fell asleep in the comfort of the chair he was in.

* * *

He woke up the next day, lying on his bed and a jacket wrapped tightly around his small frame. Tino smiled sweetly before looking around the room, only to find Berwald wasn't there. He looked over to the clock.

Thank goodness he woke up!

He would've missed class if he slept another half-hour.

So the blonde quickly showered and got dressed before grabbing his bag and racing out the door, down the hall, and into the breakfast room where he quickly picked up a quick something. He put it in his mouth and by the time he exited the cafeteria, his breakfast was munched down, the bell had just wrung.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" he mumered to himself as he raced towards his classroom door. It was just in sight! So close! Five more feet. Four. Three. Two.

O-Oh. He tripped.

Over a sleeping Greek that a small Japanese man was begging to get up and move so they could go to class.

"G-gomen!" the flustered sophomore apologized managing to lift his sleepy friend off the ground. "Yeah, sorry." the brunet mumered. Tino tried nervously to say it was okay as now the Japanese man was bowing and the Greek was saying, "If you were a cat...You'd be...a...Ragdoll." yawning in between every pause.

Eventually the pair left the Finn alone outside his class before he nervously entered it and took his seat next to Katyusha, a Ukrainian girl with very large...breasts.

The teacher looked dead at him. "Though I have no authority, over such a being as a nation but I have authority when you're in _my_ classroom. _You_ were _late _by five minutes. Do you think I tolerate for such behavior?" the teacher said rather angrily. Tino winced at every angry growl.

Katyusha began tearing up at the yelling much like Feliciano would.

A tall Russian known as Ivan glanced over to them with a happy face of glee which usually meant things much darker. Tino noticed that the Russian's eyes were not on him but his elder sister. (Katyusha stayed back a year for reasons unknown.)

Ivan stood up and towered over the teacher. "Why not loosen up on the Finn. You're scaring the other students, and besides," he said in his (rather scary, if I say so) accent. Ivan turned to Tino still smiling.

"Everyone becomes one with me one day, better keep them happy till then~" he smiled once more, clearly creeping the teacher out. He nodded and gulped. "I go sit now~" the much taller nation said before walking back off to his seat.

This is why he needed Su-San.

He was such a fragile flower!

* * *

Classes were thankfully done for the day, much to the Finn's relief.

He walked up to his boyfriend's room and found it unlocked. When he entered he saw Berwald sitting at his desk studying again. Tino smiled and walked up putting his arms around the Swede from behind.

He felt him tense a bit but quickly relax into the hug. "H'llo T'no."

"So~ How was your day, Su-San?" he cooed as he sat on the larger man's lap. "N't bad. B't I m'ssed you." Berwald mumbled cutely, blush just barely painting his cheeks pink.

Tino pulled him into another hug. "Oh! I love you~! How can anyone think you're scary?!" he cried and he nuzzled his head in the crook of Berwald's neck.

"D'n't really c're m'ch. J'st as l'ng as you l've me." Berwald said, stroking the latter's blond hair.

* * *

The next day, Berwald woke up and woke the Finn this time. The two got ready together, but when it came to getting dressed, Tino blushed and protested that he should change in the bathroom.

He was acting as if the Swede never saw him get dressed before. But he had to admit, the blush he saw everyday was rather cute.

After grabbing everything they needed for the day, the duo made their way downstairs and to the cafeteria, and made their way to their regular table where the two juniors, Matthias, Lucas, and the freshmen Emil were. They were chatting excitedly... well Matthias was. The brothers on the other hand, were annoyed at be referred to as 'Norge' and 'Icey'.

Tino smiled happily as Berwald sat next to him. "Oh~ Hi Tino. Berwald~ I was just telling Norge and Icey about how I think you two were going to take it to the...y'know~ Next level." he laughed, wiggling his eyebrows.

Tino in turn laughed nervously. "Not yet..." Berwald stood up abruptly and glared at the Danish man before stomping off to the food area. "Wow, somebody's grumpy."

"He's grumpy because of you." Lucas hissed from his seat causing Matthias to pout. "It's not my fault i'm amazing!" "Oh yeah, real amazing." Iceland added. "See!? Icey thinks i'm cool too!" he announced with a smug look on his face. Iceland sweat dropped and mumbled to himself. "This guy is almost as dense as Antonio. What part of sarcasm doesn't he understand?"

Tino laughed nervously, hoping Berwald would be back quicker. He smiled as just as if the man could read his mind, he appeared with two small cups of viili. "Ah! You didn't have to get that too because of me." he said. "D'n't w'rry. I w'nt it." he said before pulling the lid off and handing 'his wife' a spoon.

* * *

Berwald was walking down the hall, just after class. He'd been searching for Tino but with no luck. He sighed as he walked down the junior students' hall. All the lockers in the school had been placed here, much to his annoyance.

He glanced around in hopes of spotting his wife. Nope. Must've gone somewhere with Eduard today.

Now that he thought about it, he could vaguely remember his wife mentioning it while he was reading a book in study hall. He should listen to his wife more.

The Swede _finally_ reached his locker and twisted the familiar combination open. He reached inside to place things in and take things out when he heard the most infamous voices in school. The voices belonged to none other than the Bad Touch Trio.

Deciding he didn't know enough about school, since all these three did was gossip, and he only knew what was going on in his wife's life. So he'd just quietly listen in. Or as most call it, eavesdrop...for no reason at all. Don't question Berwald! He's unsocial!

"Mon dieu, you were such an idiot for chasing your little Italian out in the rain." Francis sighed, with a flip of his blonde hair.

"Kesesesese~ You would've done it to pursue one of your girlfriends...or boyfriends." Gilbert laughed. "Onhonhonhon~ You got me there, mon ami. Sorry for interrupting Antoine, continue." Francis giggled in.

Antonio could only continue to smile brightly. He was friends with them for a reason.

"But you guys it was so cute! I know I got sick, and that was terrible in itself but the way Lovi stopped by after classes when I didn't say 'hola' to him in the halls~ He looked so worried and he was red as a tomato!" The Spaniard squealed.

"Not only that he took care of me the whole rest of the day and even took a siesta with me! Though he could've got sick himself! He was blushing the whole time and barely cursed~ You should've been there to see him!"

"You seem to talk about how cute your feisty Italian is~" "That's like all you talk about! We should talk about how awesome me or Birdie is." Gilbert cut in. "Birdie?" Antonio and Francis asked in unison.

"Mattie?" "Who?" "Alfred's brother. Come on Francy-Pants! You raised him for God's sake! You quote on quote said, ' E 'as sexy hair much like my own.'"

"Onhonhonhon~ Glad you remember that bit~" Francis winked while Antonio laughed. The blonde wrapped his arm around the brunette's shoulders. "Anyway, as I was saying. You talk about Lovino often. Are you in love with him?"

Antonio snorted. "Of course I love him! He's just like my best friend or a close brother." he laughed as Francis sighed. "I have a lot to explain to you, mon ami. You can be quite dense at times." "So, explain!" Gilbert laughed, obviously seeing that this will be entertaining. "Non, not with you around. You might put ideas into his head." Francis said, pouting his lips in a flirty way.

Sweden slammed his locker shut. Poor Lovino. His life must be a living hell with those three in it.

* * *

**Yay~ SuFin omake! I was roleplaying SuFin with my friend at the time and I had the biggest inspiration just to do this. I think I finished in like, a day. And when my elder sister read this she's like, "There's more or less more spamano in it than SuFin." You can't blame me. =w= It's in my blood to make everything about my OTP. :) Loved it anyway? R&R And I hope you get what you wants for Christmas or Hanukkah or whatever you celebrate. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys...I'm seriously sorry I didn't post the chapter last Sunday or if I worried you all! D'X I'll try not to do it again! I was seeing my cousins and family. Then I got home and I was lazy and would rather read the manga I got instead of editing. =w= Seriously, i'm sorry.**

**Bookslover21: I'm glad you liked it~ I wasn't sure if I captured the Nordics correctly since I usually don't see much of them, but before I wrote the chapter I did my research (reading SuFin fanfictions by other people) and hoped it came out good~ ^^**

**Spamano4ever: Thank you! I've seen some of your stories and I feel like i'm getting more love than I deserve. *goes and crawls in corner* First Dogsrule and now you... **

**Before I start this chapter, I want you to all know as I was writing it, I kept repeating to myself: "****_Corny. Cheesy. Corny. Cheesy._****" Just by that can you guess what kind of chapter this is? TT^TT I apologize for my terribleness in this chapter. And for Marcello (Seborga) if he's OOC... I've never really seen him in stories so I couldn't gather all the necessary research. **

* * *

Lovino growled as the light filtered into his room. Damn! He needed to get darker curtains. He climbed out of bed and marched over to the windows and threw them open.

He regretted doing so because as soon as the window was open, an annoying yellow chick was chirping cheerily just outside his window. "Potato bastard #2 needs to keep his freaking pet under control."

Lovino reached out the window and tried to shoo the thing away. Gilbird simply flew around and rested atop his previous perch after the country's arms retreated into the dorm.

The Italian groaned before slamming the window shut. So much for fresh air to wake him up! He glanced at his clock. Shit! He was late! He quickly showered, dressed, and brushed his hair.

Finally grabbing his bag, he was out the door and racing down the hall, only to be stopped by something somewhat soft that sent him falling to the ground.

"Watch where your going, bastard!" he hissed before looking up. But as he finally looked, he saw familiar blonde locks of hair and blue eyes. As he stood up, Lovino immediately thought about running but then he'd look like he was scared of the perverted bad touch trio member!

Before the younger could think another thought, a hand made it's way around his waist, pulling him closer to Francis. Lovino looked up, obviously uncomfortable about how close the French's face was to his own.

He opened his mouth to say something but he only squeaked and blushed as Francis's face got closer to his.

"You do know it's Saturday, right? Or did you dress up just for me? I do love a man in a uniform~" he purred into his ear.

Lovino shivered involuntarily, willing the man to go away as the other licked his lips oh so closely to his ears.

Suddenly Francis' presence was gone and replaced with a bone-crushing hug. He winced as he heard a crack in the background.

"Loviiiiiii! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did he _touch_ you?" Antonio whined, though the last sentence was more of a hiss, into Lovino's ear. Which caused said person to wince once more as the Spaniard talked into his already sensitive eardrum.

"I'm fine, god dammit!" Lovino growled, catching the other off guard, he pushed him off. He looked around the empty hall, surprised none of the students had come outside after all the noise.

That's when he caught sight of Francis. He was laying on the floor, unconcious. Blood stained the corner of his mouth and there was a rather large crack in the wall higher up.

"Lovi why are you in your uniform?" a voice interrupted his train of thoughts. "Because I thought we had fucking school today... What's today, asshole?" "Saturday?" "No the date, you bastard!" Lovino almost screeched, getting more irritated by the second.

"Ah~ It's the ninth of September~" Antonio cooed. Lovino felt his eye twitch at the coo, but decided it would be best to ignore it...for now. "What the hell!? I knew I was late for something!" he said as he began dashing down the hall. He could hear Antonio saying, "Where are you going?" before following after him.

Eventually the pair reached the cafeteria doors. "Oh! I know why your so worried~! Isn't today the day that the school allows visitors?" the Spaniard exclaimed. "No duh, dumb ass." Lovino rolled his eyes before opening the door.

There were tons of countries here which explained why no one had come out of their dorms to see what the noise was all about earlier.  
Vash seemed happier than he has been in a long time seeing as Lily was visiting, even though Hungary was looming around them muttering about her 'yaoi apprentice'.

Peter was hanging around Alfred and Arthur yelling things like, "I am TOO a country!" and "You British jerk of jerks!" Which usually was returned by Alfred's obnoxious laugh and Arthur going, "Why don't you just go home early and watch some anime?"

Raivas was talking to Eduard and Toris.

Then at the far corner was Ludwig, Feliciano, and Marcello. Lovino made his way past the tables and tables of unfamiliar faces, with Antonio at his heels like an obedient puppy.

"-and then Luddy said he returned my feelings~ Ve~ He was so cute!" Feliciano chirped, finishing the story he was telling their youngest brother. Ludwig was hiding his face in his hands as if he was embarrassed.

Lovino marched straight up to the German and head-butted his head with his own, rather painfully might I add. This continued until Antonio stepped in to pull the angry Italian off of him. The younger of the trio (Italian, Spaniard, and German) struggled in the oldest's iron grip.

"Let me go _now_, dammit! I gotta kick his sorry ass for even _looking_ at mi fratello!" he growled, still trying to wiggle his way out. He barely heard Feliciano crying. "Stop, fratello! Everyone's looking! I'm sorry! I should've told you!" he said as frantically as he does when he's surrendering.

But still, the eldest Italian was trying to pry himself from the Spaniard's tight hold. He only stopped frozen when Antonio whispered into his ear, "Lovi relax, por favor? It's a good thing that Feli has someone he can truly rely on other than his hermano."

Lovino broke out of his grip, calmer (and much redder) but still fuming. "Si, si, I don't give a crap anymore." he waved it off before taking a seat next to Marcello. Antonio immediately sitting next to him.

"So this is your youngest brother? Hola! I'm Antonio!" said person laughed, holding out his arm, making sure to avoid having it in the still angry Italian's face. "Ciao, i'm Marcello Vargas. What are you to my brother?" he asked, with no emotion.

"Which one?" Antonio asked cluelessly. Marcello rolled his eyes. "Italy Romano. Lovino Romano Vargas." he replied blandly. "Ah ha~ We're best friends~!" "More like acquaintances." Lovino butted in. Only then did Marcello smiled. "Then it's a pleasure to meet you!" he said, ignoring Lovino. "Pleasures mine!"

The rest of the day was spent laughing (except from Lovino and Ludwig) by the time they noticed the time, it was far too late for Marcello to return home, he had already missed his plane.

It was decided he'd catch one in the morning since it was too dangerous to be out at night, according to Feliciano

They had also decided Marcello would sleep in Feliciano's room for the night since Lovino downright refused to share his bed.

* * *

Lovino sighed in relief as he finally reached his room, closed the door, and locked it. He took off his long forgotten uniform and into his soft pajamas before finally falling backwards onto his plush bed, thankful for no idiots.

He closed his eyes promising himself he would remember it was the weekend. He was in pure bliss as the silence continued to stretch.  
But sadly as we know, all good things come to an end. Especially for everyone's favorite angry Italian. He groaned, just as he did earlier with Gilbird, as the door knocked.

He walked slowly to the door in hopes of whoever was knocking would think he was sleeping or not there.

But as he reached the door, the person on the other side was still knocking. He had no choice but to answer.

Lovino opened the door to find none other than his youngest brother. He leaned against the door frame and looked coolly down at the kid from Seborga. "What do you want?"

"To come in." the other answered. "Why?" "Feli's boyfriend. He's going to sleep with us...he's just so stoic and German."

The elder Italian stepped to the side to allow his younger brother in. "I'd want to get away from potato bastard too. I guess you can stay here the night." "Grazie."

Lovino closed and locked the door as soon as Marcello was in and seated on the bed.

"So how have you been?" he asked awkwardly. He'd never really been close to his brother. "I'm fine. I decided to pursue Peter." "You want to date that brat!? An Englishmen too!" _Scary!_

"You don't want me to be happy?" the micronation asked, looking a little crestfallen.

Lovino instantly felt guilty. He didn't like it. He sat down on the best next to Marcello. "I do, I just don't approve of you liking eyebrow bastard's brother. Thought you were a ladies' man like me and Nonno." he explained.

Marcello smiled awkwardly at the mention of that. "Um, I kinda wanted to talk to you about that..." "What my relationship life? There's nothing to talk about. I flirt with the girls and i'm single. The end." Lovino fake smiled.

"I'm not so sure about that. I think you might be in love." Marcello admitted. "In fact, you _are_ in love." Lovino choked on air for a second. "And w-who's the lucky bastard?" he sputtered.

"Antonio. Spain right?" "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!? I AM NOT!" he screeched. Marcello winced, damn his brother could be loud.

"Fratello, relax. Let me explain," he pleaded. Seeing the desperation in his brother's eyes, Lovino reluctantly agreed. "Advice from someone who looks fifteen." he huffed, rolling his eyes.

He, in all honesty, didn't want to talk about the topic. Tomato bastard was a friend. No more, no less. Sure they had their fair share of accidental romantic moments but everyone had those.

Right?

"Well by simply watching you two, I can tell you're perfect for each other. Spain will soften you up, and you'll give him a backbone. You have quite a history together too, right?" he asked.

Lovino looked down at his lap. "Si..." He didn't want to think about it!

Friends!

"And today, when you were freaking out, he was the only one you'd listen to in your tantrum." "I wasn't having a tantrum!" he countered.

Marcello rolled his eyes and ignored his older brother's protests as he continued. "I haven't been here much but Feli told me when he got sick, you were so worried. He said you said things like, _If that bastard dies, i'll kill him a second time_ even though it was a simple cold."

"I was just thinking about the time before he adopted the euro..." Lovino muttered quietly.

"And how you two are almost always together." he went on, once again ignoring Lovino's interjections. "How much happier you look, I've noticed it as well." Lovino raised his eyebrows, clearly surprised. His brothers must know and love him a lot to notice that even though he's frowning 24/7.

"I bet you think of him a lot. If he was gone or swept off his feet by another, you'd be lost. Get him while you still can." Marcello finished. "I'll be going to sleep now." he suddenly announced, getting comfy under the plush covers, leaving Lovino awake by himself to think.

The elder Italian glanced at the youngest, wondering how he fell asleep so fast. Well, he was Italian just like himself and Feliciano...

Lovino looked around the room once more, many thoughts racing through his mind. He gave it one last argument in his head before flicking the light off and pulling the cover over his head. He fell asleep much time later with one thought in mind after all his thinking.

_I'm in love._

* * *

The familiar sound that everyone grew to hate began to fill the dark room. That's right. An alarm clock.

Lovino snuggled deeper into the covers, willing the sound to stop. And that's just what it did. He almost smiled.

Wait.

Alarm clocks don't go off by themselves. He immediately sat up and looked around the room frantically looking for what could've stopped his alarm clock.

His hazel eyes met light green. Almost at once all the previous day's memories came back to him. Damn. He could've done without them. DAMN MARCELLO!

Marcello only just then noticed him. "Morning fratello, hope you thought about what we talked about." he winked. "Oh and once you get dressed, will you accompany me to the airport? With Feliciano of course." "Sure whatever, jackass." the said jackass's eyes brightened and he smiled. "So you _did _think about what I told you."

* * *

Antonio smiled happily as he woke up. He couldn't wait to see his 'best friend', Lovi, again! He threw on some cloths and raced to the door, opened it and closed it.

He looked up and down the hall as he went to the next door over.

He saw two countries walking down the hall.

If he squinted he could make out two familiar curls. It was Lovi and his brother! "Marcellooooo! Loviiiiiiiii!" he cried happily, racing down the hall.

The moment he reached them, Lovino had already whipped around red-faced, even though he hadn't said anything yet. "Tomato bastard! Get your ass out of here! Feli and I are taking Marcello to the airport. We don't need your damn help!" the irate Italian yelled before dragging Marcello down the hall.

Before they had completely disappeared around the corner, Marcello waved a good-bye and said a quick "Ciao."

Antonio rubbed the back of his head. "The was weird. Guess I'll visit Gilbert and Franny." he shrugged before walking down to dorm #1.

He knocked on the door and waited five minutes. Still no response. So he went down the hall and knocked on dorm #79. This time, he didn't have to wait ten seconds before a shirtless Francis opened the door. His eyes seemed to sparkle upon laying eyes on the brunette.

"Bonjor, mon ami!" Come in! I've been meaning to speak with you." he said, stepping to the side to allow his fellow bad touch trio member in. "Gracias mi amigo." Antonio smiled.

As he stepped in, he saw Gilbert sprawled out on the couch. "Hi Gil~" he chirped. "Yo 'Toni!" was the response.

A small click sounded behind him as Francis closed the door. "Gilbert, I need your insensitive butt out of here." he demanded.

"Awesome. Awesome butt. And why should I, this order is all too sudden!?" he demanded, sitting up. "I need to talk to Antoine privately." he explained. "Awesome blackmail!"

Francis feigned a sigh. "Oh~ I didn't want it to come to this! But Roderich and Elizabeta are having an _un_awesome date in the cafeteria at four, with no prank waiting for them," he said dramatically, covering his eyes with his arm.

Gilbert jumped up. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!? I got to go get Birdie to help me set up a prank!" he exclaimed, throwing the door open and racing down the hall.

Francis closed and locked the door. "Sit." he told Antonio as he sat on the couch himself.

Said Spaniard nodded and sat next to Francis just as instructed. "Your so dense this'll be difficult to explain." he began, it sounded rude but he knew the Spaniard never minded.

"Do you love Lovino?" he asked flatly. "Of course! He's my best friend, almost like a brother!" "I mean romantically." he said, getting to the point. With him you couldn't dance around the question.

Antonio blushed and looked into his lap. "I don't know." "You don't know!? Oh my. I guess the heart knows when it's in l'amour before the head does...Let's start with something simple. How does he make you feel?" he said, though most of it to himself.

"W-well. My stomach get queasy, and my heart beats so fast, i'm sure he can hear it! And when he blushes-!" he explained, getting more confident with every word.

Francis couldn't help but smile. After his pirate days, he had become so innocent~ Lucky Lovi! He wanted Antonio too, especially his gorgeous ass. "Do you love him, after saying all that?"

The other immediately lost what courage he had. "I s-still don't know, lo siento. I mean even though he's the only one to make me feel like that, the only way I'd know for sure is if...oh! I don't know! Do we have to do this Franny? My brain hurts!"

"Yes we do. I WILL help you realize your feelings...Ah! I know something that would prove it! When I was FEELING Lovino yesterday. You got as angry as when you were a conquistador. You NEVER do that unless it's for your petite Italian." he explained, realizing this as he talked.

* * *

Lovino growled as he drove Feliciano back to school. He was talking a mile a minute and he wasn't listening to a word.

Thank the lord once the school came into view. They found a parking spot way in the back of the parking lot, much to the elder Italian's dismay.  
Feliciano talked the whole walk to the school's entrance. When he eventually left to find his macho potato boyfriend, he couldn't be happier.

Right now, all he really wanted to do was go to bed for a week... or forever to avoid any human contact. But then who'd keep the mafia under control? Certainly not his closer wimp of a brother.

He sighed and rubbed his temples. Why couldn't life ever be as easy to him as it was to Feliciano? He thought as he trudged up the annoying stairs.

Quietly walking down the hall to his door, Lovino looked around for signs of his, shiver, crush. Happy to see the clingy bastard wasn't around, he smirked triumphantly.

He was even happier as he finally opened his locked dorm room. His happy mood fell as soon as he saw Antonio patiently waiting on his bed.

How'd he get in there!?

"Lovi~ I have something to tell you." he said, standing up to walk over to Lovino.

The latter blushed wildly as the former took his hand in his own and looked him dead in the eye with those beautiful emerald eyes of his.  
"Lovi. I love you."

* * *

**Once again, i'm truly sorry. Not about the cliff-hanger though! :D Ha! Ha! Ha! Hopefully I won't miss the next Sunday and you get to see what happens next week! For then, R&R my lovely readers! Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9

**=w= It's the conclusion of the romance chapters, though not the end of all thiiiiiis. It'll continue after, I promise! This chapter is going to be really short and I apologize! I hope you like what I've done with it! D'X I'm sorry if it's terrible seeing as i'm forever alone and have no romantic experience. *forever alone by choice***

**Bookslover21: KJBDJKGFBSDJK You boost my self confidence, you! You don't even say that much...**

**Spamano4ever: Ah~ You did! Did I portray Marcello correctly? :DD**

** 96: So my cliff hangers do work... *Nod*nod* And i've read enough spamano to hopefully make the relationship...decent...and now lucky you it's Sunday!**

**Now I shall reverse time! WeweeeeWoooooWeeeeeeee!**

* * *

After France took ten more minutes to explain to our clueless Spaniard, he finally got it.

His green eyes had glittered happily as he spoke aloud as he realized it. "I'm in love with Lovi! I have been for a long time! I have to tell him now!" he declared, standing up.

"Relax mon ami, he isn't at the school right now." Francis said calmly. "Que? How do you know he went out?" he asked. "Cute little Feli tells me everything." "Oh~"

"Well you should be off to your petite Italian then~ Au revoir~" Francis said suggestively as he pushed Antonio out of his dorm. "But I thought you said he wasn't here right now-" he said, but only got a door slammed into his face.

Antonio stared blankly at the closed door, unsure of what had just happened. It had all gone way too fast for his slow brain! Three moments later he once again, got it.

"Thank Franny~!" he yelled to the door before happily walking up the stairs. He went straight to Lovi's door and tried to open it but to no avail.

He had forgotten Lovi liked to lock the door because he thought the other countries (everyone, including himself. He said so! He even called him a 'pedo' while blushing!) would be low enough to steal from the angry Italian peninsula.

In all his three years at Gakuen Hetalia, that never happened to him and he NEVER locked his door~

...

Though some of his money went missing from time to time, but that was just him!

Antonio, next, simply accepted the fact the oak door was locked and walked downstairs with a skip in his step. There he passed the cafeteria, then the library (which surprisingly he hadn't been in too often. Maybe this was one of Lovi's hiding spots! Though after he was done with him tonight, he wouldn't have reason to hide) and to the office where a pretty receptionist was waiting.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she battered her blue eyes in a flirtatious way. "Hola...Mary." he said, reading her name tag. "I need a master's key, por favor!" he smiled widely...and hopefully.

"Anything for you as long as you don't steal~" she said with a wink and flipped her long blonde hair before twirling around and walking to the back of the room. Antonio noticed that she was purposely shaking her hips... She returned moments later and handing him the key. Completely oblivious to the obvious flirts, he joyously took the key.

"Gracias señorita! I'll be sure to bring it back soon." he promised before calmly turning around and walking back past the library, past the cafeteria, and finally to the stairs. Which he went up.

He made his way back to Lovi's room and inserted the key. He gave it a hesitant turn and the soft click sounded. It worked! Of course it would work if it was the master key but what if Lovi's key was a one of a kind just like him!

Putting the key in his pocket, as not to lose it, he entered the room and closed the door. Oh! He forgot to lock the door! He quickly did so and smiled.

Lovi was going to be so surprised!

He made his way to the Italian's bed and sat on it. The small dorm smelled like Lovi, tomatoes and grapes, maybe wine. He smiled pleasantly. He liked Lovi's scent! They should make it a perfume!

Sitting up properly, he looked around the dorm, curious. Lovi hadn't let him in at all in the time they had separate dorms! He wouldn't enter Antonio's own dorm either! It was kinda lonely... At first he didn't understand why but after Franny's explanation he knew exactly why!

He was just shy!

Pfffft! That rhymed! He knew exactly _why. _He was just _shy!_

Anyways, the Italian flag pattern made itself known plenty of times around the room. If he were to look down at Lovi's bed, he would also see that it had the Italian flag on it. There were also tomato designs in a lot of places, like his pillow case and some old sketchbooks.

Speaking of sketchbooks, many of Lovi's drawings were tacked up on the wall.

Antonio almost died of cuteness overload when he saw a picture Lovi drew when he was still his henchman. It was the two of them holding hands (one of the pictures he drew when he was off to the New World. He found it very cute as his henchman had denied missing him, even after finding the picture) and just under the picture was an adorable tomato plushie with two bead eyes and a stitched smile.

Antonio stood up instinctively as he heard a lock but forced himself to sit back down.

In came a very surprised Lovi. He stood and made his way over to his love. He grabbed the younger's hand and it took all his will power to not squeal as Lovi blushed red.

He did his best to stay serious as he gazed into those dazzling hazel eyes than he loved oh, so much. He tightened his grip on the girly-ish hand he was holding. He loved how it seemed to fit perfectly with his like a puzzle piece.

"Lovi. I love you."

He waited for Lovi's reaction, many scenarios playing in his head of the result. Below him, the Italian wrenched his hands from his tight grip as if they burned just touching him.

Didn't he love him too? He studied the other's deep scarlet face. His mouth was twisted into a frown and his eyebrows were furrowed in a way that looked angry. His curl was wrinkled too.

"O-oh. Lo siento, Lovi. I didn't mean to make you feel awkward. I'll go now." he said sadly, sorrow clearly filling his gaze. He was so stupid to think Lovino would love him. It was obvious by the way the other always pushed him away all the time, no matter the situation.

He turned to leave out the open door, but that's when he felt something softly tugging at his sleeve. He turned around to see Lovi glaring at the floor boards.

"N-no. Don't go." he said shyly, still scowling at the apparently interesting floor.

Antonio felt a warm smile come onto his face while his stomach seemed to do flips. He closed the door gently before turning around all the way. He pulled the blushing Lovi to his bed as he had no couch seeing as the freshman dorms were smaller than the others.

Once on the bed, Antonio reluctantly pulled the small Italian onto his lap. His heart practically leaped into his throat when Lovi rested his head against his chest.

He glanced down and began petting Lovi's hair, avoiding the curl though he was still curious as to what it does.

"Does this mean you love me too?" he asked suddenly, ruining the comfortable silence.

Lovi only blushed and half-heartedly smacked the Spaniard's chest. "Shut up, bastard!" he hissed.

"Te amo, Lovi." "T-ti amo, A-antonio." was the nervous response. Antonio couldn't hold in a squeal this time as he hugged Lovi tight.

"You said my name!" "So?" Lovi gasped as the hug surprised him. "Out of all the centuries i've known you, you never said it! Say it again~?" he smiled brightly down at the Italian in his lap.

"H-hell no!" was the immediate response as he pushed himself out of the Spaniard's grasp. "Loviiiiiiii~!" he whined. "Lovi~ nothing! Just because we're a c-couple now doesn't mean anything!" he declared.

Antonio mentally squealed over how cute _his_ tomato was. Instead, he leaned in closer to Lovino. "But everything has changed now. I can _touch _you whenever I want, knowing the feelings are totally mutual." he purred.

"J-just not in public!" the younger pleaded...he liked it. "But I said _whenever_." he reminded a bit possessively.

He watched as Lovi blushed scarlet once again and gulped nervously. This caused him to chuckle as he reached to grab his face.

Doing so successfully, he pulled Lovi's face closer to his own, so their breaths mingled and their faces were centimeters from each other's. "This won't be our first kiss he reminded." he breathed.

"Shut up already and stop fooling around." Lovino growled, closing the distance between the two.

Antonio felt himself heat up a bit as Lovi kissed him so needingly. He smiled into the kiss and took over control for what was short-waited for.

Unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist and said smaller tangled his fingers into Antonio's hair.

They only broke apart when they needed air, like every other living thing. Loving emerald met hazel before pink dusted Lovi's cheeks.

"I-! Um-! Er..." he stuttered clearly unsure of what to do next. "Why don't we take a nap?" the former suggested. "S-sure, whatever." the latter said, trying to rebuild his emotional barrier as he let it slip for too long.

Antonio layed down and pulled Lovi down with him. By the time the two were settled under the covers, Lovino had his back to Antonio's chest and the larger man's arm was around the smaller's waist.

Both fell asleep in a dreamy state anticipating what the next day would bring.

* * *

**To anyone who may be named Mary, and reading this. You're a receptionist with blue eyes and blonde hair at Gakuen Hetalia. I regret nothing. XD I want your joob soooooooo bad! **

**Anyway, to my fellow fangirls and fanboys, it has been done at last! :3 I feel pretty accomplished and editing this was reeeeeal easy! You're almost caught up with the story on deviantart so instead of waiting for every Sunday you'll begin waiting every month...Eheheh...sorry! R&R See you next Sunday!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello lovely reviewers, favoriters, and followers. I'm sorry i'm a day late, I seem to have...preoccupied myself with *Cough* video games *cough* the countdown to Hetalia season 5. Didn't know about it? GO YOUTUBE THE TRAILER NOOWW! Hetalia the Beautiful World. =w= Only seven more days till "our world becomes beautiful". XD Anyways I want this to be a thankful author notes where I mention everyone who has reviewed (still will be answered), favorited, and followed the story. **

**Thank you to my reviewers, StellarNight, LilDeadKitty, Dogsrule (x6), Bookslover21 (x6) , 96 (x2), that one random Guest, Spamano4ever (x3), and natsumek. **

**Thank you to my followers, Akay1kay, Bookslover21, Don't Touch My Curl, ForbiddenTwilit, LeoVargas, RinnITA, Spamano4ever, animebookfreak12, 96, and memeiko100. **

**Thank you to my favoriters, Akay1kay, Are- You- Jealous, Dogsrule, HarmonyCandy, HufflepuffIrisJoyce10, LilDeadKitty, Spamano4ever, animebookfreak12, 96, and natsumek. **

**Wow, that's a huge list of names! *phew* Anyway, I'm grateful for all the support on the story and I feel like I really don't deserve it. You should go out and read other stories that don't get enough recognition. Either way, thank you... a lot... you don't even know how much this boosts my confidence. Now for what you reviewers have been waiting for...**

**Spamano4ever: Oh please! I'm sure it wasn't that cute! *le hides in the corner* Your compliments make me blush, stop it!**

**Bookslover21: I know, i'm probably going to try harder since all you people are waiting for me! :) I'll do my best to make all you peoples happy!**

**Natsumek: I apologize if my Spanish was off there. =w= If you had not read before (i'm seriously not trying to be offensive but I think it sounds offensive so *Bow* I apologize if I offend you) I wrote these chapter around the summer so I hadn't been to my Spanish class since then. Now that i'm in school once more, I'm learning more and refreshing my memory. **

**Dogsrule: XD Centuries in fact. **

** 96: You should care! Sleep is important! I sure as hell miss it. Anyways *melts* please stop the compliments. I don't deserve it. And thank you for the salute... I like salutes... next time you should salute and say, "Aye, aye, Capn'!" **

**That's it for reviews! Now onto the story!**

* * *

Lovino walked down the hall with an eerie feeling, expecting one of the Bad Touch Trio to jump out of somewhere and well, jump him. He was the most scared of meeting piercing green eyes though blue eyes were still his top feared...for now and always.

Yes. Lovino Romano Vargas was scared of seeing his boyfriend, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Wait, yes you heard right. They are officially dating as you read last chapter~ So now you're wondering why Lovino's scared of Toni right? WELL THEN PAY ATTENTION AND KEEP READING!

Since last week, when they each confessed, he had wanted to keep it a secret but by the time he woke up the next day, Antonio had already sprinted off to tell his annoying friends. In turn Gilbert told Ludwig and Feli, Feli told Japan. Japan told Yao. Yao told Yong Soo and Ivan. Yong Soo in turn helped spread it around the school, helping Francis and Feliciano in their quest to do so.

Ever since then, the poor Italian had been taunted relentlessly with comments such as, "_Playing for the other team, eh, ladies man!_" "_Dude! I totally knew you two would get together!_" "_Your cheeks are all red! You MUST like Antonio a lot!_" and etc,.

He just hated it!

He hated the attention!

All the comments, good and teasing. He didn't want to hear it anymore! It was worse when Antonio himself was around, casually putting his arm around Lovino's shoulder or even just pecking his temple.

That's when he heard other countries whispering! Then the other two members of the Bad Touch Trio verbally abused him with his relationship with 'Little 'Toni!' just as he verbally abused them, daily.

Seeing another student he didn't recognize, thankfully, he figured it must've been one of the Asian or African countries seeing as he didn't talk to them. He sidestepped them, happy to not know someone for once and headed towards his cooking class. Something he actually liked.

Upon entering the room, he noted the different students in there, freshmen, none that he really knew. None that had teased him yet. He could name them all if he tried, though. There was Emil, more commonly known as Iceland, Gupta the Egyptian kid, and...potato b stard.

Dammit. There went his nice class.

He growled as he took a seat next to the quiet Icelandic kid. Purple eyes flickered to him. "What's wrong with you?" "People." "Ah, you're that Romano kid right? Yeah, shit like that is stupid. Ignore it." "How the hell do you know what i'm going through?" he growled, never turning to actually talk to the kid.

Purple eyes rolled. "Have you ever lived with the Nordics or been around one? Been the baby of the group? Just coming here alone has been hell. Always wanting me to say," cue Lovino to look up to see Emil shudder. "Big brother." the other frowned and gave Lovino a thumbs up before turning it downwards. "It sucks."

The Italian awkwardly patted his back. "Um, we've all been through it I guess."

He and Emil jumped a bit when they suddenly heard a chair scraping the floor and Yong Soo screaming. "You're breasts are mine!" as he randomly attacked the Egyptian kid.

Unaffected, Gupta pulled a stick out of no-where and began smacking the Korean on the head with it till he was pleading him to stop. "I am not China."

Ludwig stepped in and pulled them away from each other, giving Gupta his empty table and sitting with the pouting Yong Soo instead.

That's when the teacher stepped into the room. "Okay kids, let's begin class." she said with a friendly smile.

* * *

Antonio had decided to take a sick day from school that day after the previous day. Yesterday he had been so lonely without Lovi! So he had told his boss he would do some paperwork, and it ended up being more than a little. He stayed up the whole night to do it all!

He looked at his little alarm clock and the blinking green numbers said it was just past one.

He groaned, and looked at the clock Sophomores and Freshmen didn't get out for another three hours. Maybe he could find Franny and Gilbert to talk to. Wait, he couldn't... Gilbert was taking Mayhew (Was that his name? He was Canadian though, he was sure!) out on a date. And Franny, well, he had another girl to spread l'amour to.

He sat up. He'd run into somebody to talk to. Maybe even see Lovi in the hall! That'd be bueno~! He hurriedly got dressed and showered in high hopes of seeing Lovi. Maybe he was even worried! He combed through his bedhead though it would remain as unruly as ever.

He straightened the checkered shirt he was wearing before slipping on simple sneakers before racing out the door and towards the Juniors and Freshmen's class building.

The whole school consisted of three buildings all together. The one with the main office, records, and dorms - girls and boys though they didn't share rooms - the library, and the cafeteria. The second, on the left of the first, was for the Juniors and Seniors learning classes. The last building, on the right of the first, was as mentioned before, for the Sophomores and Freshmen.

He happily walked up the steps to the door about to open it when it was swung open forcefully. "Yo, Iggy! Let me get the door for you before you leave!" "I didn't need any help you bloody tosser!" the second voice fumed.

Antonio, on the other hand, collapsed the the ground. Clutching his forehead. "Owie. Owie. Owie. I know a cheer up charm will make me feel better! Fusososososo~ Fusosososo~" he said quickly to himself under his breath.

"What? Oh hey Spanish dude, didn't see you there!" Alfred yelled, making the Brit next to him wince. "Oh you're hurt! As the hero, I'll help! Ahahahahaha~!" "Ah, lo siento, you don't need to-!" he explained, not really needing it as the pain seemed to disappear! See! Cheer up charms _do_ work!

"But I'm the hero!" The American whined. Arthur slapped the back of said American's head. "Bloody hell Alfred! The man said no! You should be in class anyway!" he hissed. A light bulb seemed to go off before the larger nation smiled, kissed Arthur's cheek, and ran off.

Antonio smiled at his enemy spluttering and blushing much like Lovi. "So~ You two are together?" "OF COURSE NOT! I WOULD-! HE WOULD-! ARGGGHHHH!"

Antonio laughed jollily again. "Come on, I'll take you out for drinks as an apology for humiliating your pride." he smiled.

The Brit turned to glare at him with ferocious green eyes that could match his own. "Whatever but you're paying for me!"

* * *

The two had left the campus and to a random bar, they had been sitting there for two hours as of the moment, and had a plenty of drinks.

"Alfred *hic* is much better than your wanker of an Italian." Arthur slurred, leaning against the Spaniard's shoulder. In turn the drunk Antonio pushed the other way in distaste. "Lovi is sooooo much better than _your_ fat American of a boyfriend."

"He is not!"

"Is too!"

"Shut your bloody...bloody trap already!" he hissed before slamming his forehead on the table counter. "He was easier to raise, and-! And-!" the other man went on for a good half hour about how 'bloody amazing' Alfred was and how he compared to the other's angry Italian.

"Silenciooooo~! Lovi is faaaaar better than Alfred any day! He's too cute for his own good, l-looks like a tomato when he blushes - which is incredibly adorable!" the Spaniard began, stumbling over his words as he ranted on.

Feeling, like he lost the battle of words, Arthur stood up and walked away, giving Antonio the finger as he left. "I-I'm going to make your Italian imperfect so Alfred-ed seems much better in EVERYONE's eyes~" he slurred once before walking outside like a dizzy mess. Glad that they had spent so long in there that the sky was growing dark and he wouldn't have to deal with the blinding light of the sun.

Antonio on the other hand, sat at the bar and sighed in relief as he finally left. "Eyebrows can't do nothing to Lovi. Unless he put together a mafia of 'flying mint bunnies'." he chuckled under his breath. It was an amusing thought.

He smiled widely as the bartender came for his pay and he promptly gave him the correct amount of euros before making his way out of the bar and back to his dorm room.

* * *

That night, Lovino tossed and turned in his bed, his chest hurt like crazy, like his heart was trying to rip itself out of his chest! He hissed in pain as a sharp pain made itself known in his stomach. He looked at the digital clock next to his bedside.

It read 8:30 in the morning! This was the weekend! He couldn't sleep in because of some weird sudden sickness... It was the potato bastard's fault. He was in the same room as him for _far_ too long yesterday.

He turned over and tried to go to sleep now that the pain was numbing. Well, he was. That's when he felt long locks of hair fall over his shoulder. He looked over and touched it. Did a girl get into his bed? He gave it a hard tug and winced as he felt it coming from his own head.

...

...

...

HOLY SHIT!

He jumped out of bed, tiredness forgotten and ran to his bathroom, a little hysterical.

Glancing into his mirror he gasped at the sight he saw. It was him, but it wasn't him. In his place of the mirror was a petite girl in over-sized pajamas. Long curly auburn hair that reached mid-back, his single curl was still in place though. On the right side of his head as it had always been. So this was real!  
Worst of all, he shuddered, his manhood was gone and replaced with...He touched his chest and winced at how they jiggled a bit when he moved around too quickly.

CRAAAAAAAP!

What was he going to do!? He couldn't leave his dorm because someone would see him and question him! He didn't want anyone to see him like this! He could call Feli! He would help! But he was a blabber mouth too...Potato bastard would know in no time flat.

Dammit all!

Why him!?

He(?) sighed and sat on his bed, running his fingers through his hair distressfully as he thought of ideas to get out of the mess. He could call Spain... BUT HE DIDN'T WANT TO! Um, he could stay here forever and never leave his dorm again!

Yeah! This was the most logical idea! He would sleep away till his country's doom or when Feliciano took over all of it. A small smile on his face slipped before he curled under his warm blankets, thankful for the autumn air blowing a breeze into his dorm.

The next time he woke up was because of a loud pounding at his door. He groaned, willing it away as the knocking stopped. The person on the other side jiggled the door knob in hopes it was open now unlike minutes before. After no such luck, the pounding resumed.

Lovino growled, and sat up, pushing the covers to the side. He was paying no attention to the strands of hair falling over his shoulder and he simply had forgotten about his, ahem, boobs.

Walking over to the door he looked into the peephole, seeing an enthusiastic Spaniard still knocking at the door. Letting out a slow sigh of relief (why?) he unlocked the door and opened it wide to a still smiling Spaniard.

"Looovi~ What took you so long? Were you still sleeping?" he exclaimed bringing Lovino into a tight hug. His chest started hurting when he was squeezed too tight, the sudden memory struck him as quick as a cobra. He hissed pushing the overly affectionate man off of him, blushing like mad.

"H-how-!? You-!" he stuttered looking for the right words. "Eh, Lovi? What's the matter. I can see you're...different, but it doesn't matter. You're still Lovi!" he chirped, ignoring the state of shock of the younger nation from even being in this situation.

Lovino looked around horrified. "I-I didn't realize! I didn't want anybody to see me!" "Not even me?" the former whimpered. "Not even you."

The Spaniard acted like it was the stake to the heart as he dramatically walked backwards in a fake stumble, pushing Lovino onto the bed and falling on top of him. "DAMNIT YOU BASTARD GET OFF OF ME!" "See~? Lovi is still Lovi!" he grinned as he rolled off the disturbed Italian.

"So, let's head out on a date, si?" "You idiot! I'm not going out anywhere like this!" he growled, gesturing at himself. "Ah~ It's because your clothes don't fit right?" he asked, slipping a bit of Lovino's T-shirt he was wearing last night as pajamas back onto his shoulder.

The latter sputtered and blushed. "H-hell no! It's 'cuz i'm a woman, damnit!" he growled. Giving a huff, he folded his arms and looked the other way.

Antonio, seeing there was no way to move Lovino whenever he was like this simply picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Seeing that he wasn't moving he grinned widely and started walking out the door. "Hey! TOMATO BASTARD! Put me down or i'll...i'll...castrate you with a spoon!" he threatened, pounding his fist's against the taller's back as he realized he was picked up.

"Nah~ I'd rather a date than that!" Lovino struggled as he continued to walk but eventually gave up and just clung to him afraid that he would drop him. Oh Lovi. Couldn't he see he would never drop his precious tomate?

Eventually the two stopped in front of a room number he wasn't familiar with. Antonio rested Lovino onto the floor but still held his hand tight so he wouldn't run away as the struggling began again. He looked down at the, now female, Italian wiggling at his feet, emerald eyes gleaming with amusement.

After watching Lovino struggle on the floor, he knocked on the oak door. A soft "Coming!" could be heard from behind the door. Soon a freshmen, all too familiar appeared at the door. Short blonde hair and green eyes practically asking to know who the new girl was. "Antonio? What're you doing here~?" "Bella!" he chirped, pulling her into a bear-hug. "Can we come in? I want to ask you a favor~" "But of course! Who's your friend? She's pretty cute." Bella smiled at Lovino with a Cheshire Cat grin.

"I hope you're not cheating on Lovino." "Oh dio no! I would never!"

Lovino, on the other hand, had stilled and not moved or talked a single bit the moment Bella appeared at the door. Slowly he felt his face heating up. He was going to tell everyone! THAT IDIOT!

The little burst of rage seemed to bubble over as Lovino suddenly stood up and began to fiercely tug at his arm. "DAMMIT BASTARD LET ME GO NOOOOOW!" he hissed.

"Lovi!" Antonio scolded as if he was a small child. "You can hurt yourself!" Lovino saw another pair of green eyes widen slightly with realization before they turned into the same amusement that was ever so familiar in his presence.

Bella smirked before tugging both of them in with strength Lovino didn't know she had. "So~? How'd this happen? Why are you here? What'cha gonna do about it?" she suddenly burst out into questions.

Now that they were in and the door was locked, Lovino saw escape was impossible. That and he was trapped tightly against a Spaniard's chest and in the same Spaniard's lap. He groaned.

"In order? I have no the hell idea. Ask tomato bastard. I'm going to kill whoever did this to me as soon as i'm free." his eyes darkened, not that either of the two cheerful personalities cared. "Like he'll be free!" Antonio laughed. "Anyways, I'm taking him on a date~ Oh! And Bella, I wanted to see if you had any cloths that might fit Lovi. His cloths are a little loose now."

Bella grinned. "Oh~ We'll see what I can do about that!" and grabbed Lovino's hand to drag him into the bathroom.

Since Bella, like Lovino, was a freshmen her dorm only consisted of one main room with a bed, a closet, and a bathroom. Nothing more nothing less.

Antonio grinned widely as he listened to the two females go as they went. "You're lucky I was in there before, I was cleaning my clothes in the tub, going to the laundry mat is too troublesome, and some of my clothes are already dry! Wanna know why? I used the hair-dryer!" she chattered. "Oh~ You've always been like my little brother but now you're my little sister! This is going to be so much fun! What colors do you look good in? Who cares! I'll figure it out!" she squealed.

Then as the door shut he could hear Lovino groan. "This is heeeeeell."

From behind the door, the voices were duller but still easily heard. "What the hell is that?" "It's a bra, what else do you think it is?" "Stay away! Give my shirt back! Noooooooooo!"

Antonio felt a liquid drop onto his hand. He looked down. Blood? How? Oh. OH! Japan- was his name Kiku? Doesn't matter, he was never good with names. Anyway, Japan had told him about this once or twice when he asked him about it before. He smiled sheepishly to himself before easily locating the tissues.

Minutes later, the door creaked open. By this time the napkin was now gone in the trash. Bella stepped out first, much to his disappointment. "Okay! Lovino is the cutest thing I've ever seen!" she stuck her hand back in to drag out said Italian.

Antonio could only gawk. Don't get him wrong. He would've gawked if Lovino was a boy wearing that...it would've been much cuter. But he loved his Lovi nonetheless!

His small Italian stood there, shyly staring at his feet. Long hair was pulled back with a red headband, though that one curl was still free. On he had a light green shirt with straps going around a behind his neck, and tan shorts with flip-flops to complete it all.

That's when Bella ruined the fantasy that was beginning to form in her mind. "It was really tough trying to get him in a bra and panties though~" she sighed, cracking her knuckles.

Immediately Antonio made a clutch for his nose. "Ahahaha~ Bueno! Gracias Bella but me and Lovi have to be going now!" he said, wiping his hands on a napkin that seemed to appear from out of nowhere.

"Wait! I'm not done yet!" huffed Bella as she pulled an unwilling but too embarrassed to do anything Lovino into a hug. "Can't you see he's shy?" "Si...? It's one of the many things that makes Lovi cute!" he chirped.

"So~ He's not going to want to be recognized! Why don't we give him a name to call him by while he's a girl."

"Si! Si! GOOD IDEA~ Lovi any ideas?" he smiled to his boyfriend. An inaudible mumble came out of the Italian as he buried his face in the crook of Bella's neck and she petted his hair.

Pouting, and a little jealous of Bella, he cocked his head to the side. "What did you say?" "I said Chiara, dammit."

In a second's notice he was pulled forcefully out of Bella's arms and into an overly happy Spaniard's. As soon as he was in the new grip, he felt a head nuzzling to top of his own. "Tan lindo, Chi!" "DAMMIT THAT'S WORSE THAT LOVI!"

* * *

**Straight out of one plot and straight into another. At the time I was writing this, I desperately wanted to find fem!Lovino. Not like, fem fem, but where England turns him into fem!Lovino. Couldn't find any so I made my own wish come true. XD There's a reason this story is called Spamano 'Cuz _I'm Bored._ Anyways, hopefully I won't be a day late again. See you next Sunday!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello lovely readers! It's another Sunday~ You have three more chapters before you catch up and the next one is a Halloween special I believe. Anywaaaays can you believe hetalia season five is out? Funimation said they're going to keep up with it and sub it, as far as I can tell every two to three days, after it's up in Japan. :D We have come back from the dead, our fandom has. I'm rambling now but i'll have you know I found inspiration to write (to the point where my motivation made me want to run outside just to pass out) so maybe you'll be four chapters behind and I hope to write quicker with all this motivation. I'll have you know that I love all the reviews, it makes me happy~ Onto reviews!**

**Dogsrule: :3 I had to do it! There's never Iggy magic involved with Lovi and the opposite gender~ X3**

**Spamano4ever: Iggy is quite a trouble maker! XD And he calls himself a grown-up gentleman. **

**Bookslover21: Nothing is ever more awesome than Prussia! *whisper*whisper* He's my number one to fangirl over. Sssssh!**

** 96: Good you salute to me~ :3 And pish posh, my semi-USUK was terrible. I haven't read it since I first joined the fandom. It used to be my OTP but then Spamano would creep in on the side lines and it took over my life. Literally. Now my heritage (Italian (North and South)) makes me super happy~ **

**Sophie: Woaah, you reviewed four times in a row. Is my story that awesome? Your feels during the whole thing amuse me. **

* * *

Stupid idiot. Stupid tomato bastard. It's all his fault that Lovino is a damn woman! ALL OF IT! Lovino was actually swimming in a pool of pure innocent bliss. Then someone threw a certain green-eyed Spaniard in and everything turned (for this situation) pink.

SO GET HIM THE HELL OUT OF HIS POOL!

And in case you didn't get it, this is a reference. Antonio was thrown into this little situation and he turned Lovino's life pink, meaning feminine.

Such a 'pure innocence' thing he- she?- has going on here~

...Ahem, and this moment was Antonio dragging an embarrassed 'Chiara' down and out of the school grounds. It was embarrassing! To be a boy (MAN DAMNIT!) being wolf-whistled at by the other male nations. He liked girls, dammit! It's just that Antonio had gotten him to before any girl had.

He was an exception! Shut up! Wait... France!

"Francis~" Antonio chirped as his friend slithered out of a rose bush at the school's entrance with nothing more on than a pair of white boxers.

"Mon ami! I did not expect to meet you here~ What are you doing and with such a pretty young...mistress." he purred out the last word.

"I am no one's mistress! I don't even...!" he growled in return, nearly biting the hand of the Frenchman. All while the Spaniard simply laughed.

"You strange taste in friends except for me and Gilbert of course. All of 'em are cute and feisty~" Cue a wink.

"Si! It's tan lindo~ Si?" "Ah, sure whatever." "I'M NOT FREAKING CUTE!"

Saying their individual goodbyes, "Adios~" "Au revoir!" "Fuck off bastard." and the two, secretly a couple but not known by anyone else because they're way too stupid to notice the flyaway curl that gave it all away, left school grounds.

Lovino walked down the streets next to the Spaniard. It was obvious by the way his hand was twitching that he wanted to hold his hand. But he couldn't. It was in fear that others would see and accuse them as a couple...well they were they'd accuse Antonio and _Chiara_ as a couple.

Kinda sucks.

"Where are we going anyway, bastard?" he asked as they took a turn past the icecream shop making the latter sigh. "I was going to take you to the icecream shop!" he exclaimed before letting out a dreamy sigh. "We would've shared a cone and eventually kiss. Maybe another time since you're a girl."

Lovino flushed red. "Dammit! You bastard! How can you begin to fantasize when I've only kissed you once and you've done nothing but hug me since!" he growled. Said bastard grinned widely once more. "You look like a tomato."

"DID YOU JUST HEAR A WORD I SAID!?"

"Eh? L-! Chi, what're you talking about?" he said, cocking his head to the side while gorgeous (Dammit! He did _not_ just think that) emerald eyes glowed with curiosity.

Lovino groaned and face-palmed before deciding to dismiss the subject. "Where are we going, again?" he asked finally.

"Ah~ The bakery~ I hear they have some biscotti for the week~" he chirped. Lovino only snorted. "They were invented in my damn country, i'm sure I could make them _much_ better."

"Of course you could. It'd just take too long and by tonight, I was planning to make _you _my dessert." he purred. Lovino flushed darker than before. Opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. "P-planning?" he squeaked.

"I just wanted to wait for you to be a man again. Then it'd be _much_ sexier." he hummed in response with a wink.

Lovino went a shade darker before crossing his arms with a pout. "Then just maybe I'll stay as a woman so you'll never get any." he breathed out shakily.

Antonio burst out laughing. "Oh, si! Si! Tan lindo!" and pulled the flustered Italian into his arms. "Now let's go before the delicious _Italian_ desserts are gone~"

Lovino broke out of the grip and walked behind him the rest of the way. Nervous the whole way.

* * *

They returned a few hours later. Much to the Italian's relief, they hadn't run into anyone.

Run into.

There were plenty of close calls when he saw other students out and about.

Heracles and Kiku were looking at cats through the pet shop's window.

Bella and Abel were having a sibling's day out (she left shortly after they did), she winked at them though.

Vash was looking at guns in one shop.

And that's all who they really saw.

Now Antonio and himself stood in front of Lovino's dorm. "Did you have fun today Chi~?" he asked. After a day's practice he finally got used to the nickname Chi instead of Lovi.

Lovino casually waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. Now go the fuck away." Antonio grinned largely before placing a quick peck on his cheek. "Hasta manana~" and he disappeared into his own dorm one door over.

The small tsundere flushed pink and touched his own cheek. "Dumb ass." he couldn't help the tiny smile forming on his usual scowling face.

Now that his, ahem, romantic life was out of the way, he could focus on revenge. He pulled out a book about the world and flipped through it.

He needed to know which countries could use magic. Believe it or not, Lovino might, a little, believe in magic...Not that much though! But that must've been the main reason for his...change!

In the end, he came up with two countries that fit the description. First, there was Norway. But how often did he interact with the blonde nation? Or any of the Nordics? Last time he had, had been with Iceland in class a few days back. Even then he hadn't been that...rude.

Admittedly, he was generally a nasty nation. Every country knew that. It was his nature. So technically he was as polite as it was going to get with Iceland, so no grudge there.

That left eyebrow bastard. It made so much sense! Firstly, it was obvious he used magic. Seeing as he talked to air and was often walking around with a magical after effect on him... Or simply bragging about his family's black magic.

It wasn't like he listened to the idiot or something. But the bits and pieces of information he HAD been able to get had helped him out in the end.

Secondly, he and Spain had been rivals since he was little. Fighting out their problems and always trying to be better than the other in anyway possible.

The only thing that didn't make sense was why he was affected and not his dumb ass Spaniard of a boyfriend.

An evil smirk worked it's way onto his face. He couldn't wait to get back.

* * *

Arthur growled as the annoying voice on the other side of the phone continued. "-McDonalds!" "There's no bloody hell I'm going with you to the vile fast food restaurant. It shouldn't even be called a restaurant! Besides I'm busy!" he spat. He could almost hear Alfred's pout on the other side of the line.

"Busy with what?"

A knock was suddenly heard at his door. "Busy with company. Goodbye." and he snapped his cellphone shut with a sigh of relief. "Whoever that is really saved my arse."

The Junior made his way around the rather large, though not as large as a senior's, dorm. He opened the door only to be greeted by the sight of a pretty young lass.

Long auburn locks fell onto her shoulders, pushed back by a red headband. A pout was fixed on her face but what made her...hostile, was the burning fire in the pits of the hazel-green eyes. "Bastard!" she yowled pushing him into his dorm.

"Miss...? I'm sorry what are you talking about?" he asked confusedly. "You damn well know what you did!" she hissed. "Oh and mister, if anything, to you!"

Suddenly it clicked. He broke out in a sneering grin. "Ha! So Lovino, what're you here for?" he chuckled. Suddenly he found a spoon at his throat. "Just fucking turn me back into a man. These boobs are hurting my back." he hissed.

"Is that the only reason you want to become a man again~? Or is it for your darling Antonio?" Arthur shot back, pushing the spoon out of his face.

He must've hit a sore spot as he saw him flush red and grip the spoon with much more force. "He has nothing to do with it! I want balls! Do you know how stupid it is!? What if my brother sees me!" he growls, and kicks the blonde's shin.

"You little shit!" the less tsundere man hisses. He immediately yanks Lovino's now long hair. "You must learn your place!" he pushed him full on against the wall.

"What're you going to do to me?" Lovino sneered. "Rape me?" "It's a possibility." Arthur replies, not a trace of lie in his voice nor his eyes.

Lovino visibly shrunk. "J-just turn me back into a man, tea-sucker." he whimpered.

The Brit sighs and steps back, running a hand through his hair. "Why should I?" "Because I haven't fucking done anything to you."

Guilt suddenly stabbed through Arthur. "What if I fed Alfred poisoned pasta just because you annoy the hell outta me?" Lovino challenged, gaining more confidence.

"Touche. I suppose you win." he sighed once more. "Meet me at midnight in the main courtyard. Bring a change of cloths."

Smirking triumphantly, Lovino stands up and slams the oak door closed. "Bloody hell, he's exhausting." Arthur sighs as he begins to gather many things for the following night. The argument could've been more persuasive but the Italian was panicked and it was hard not to feel bad for the lad... or lass.

* * *

Just as tea-sucker said, Lovino left his dorm at midnight. Already in some of his men's clothes. Admittedly, it was hard to walk in. He kept tripping over the baggy pants and the sleeves were way to long so it was hard to keep a grip on his pants or to even turn the slippery door knobs. It was annoying how he had to constantly stop and pull them back up.

He felt like a kid in their parent's clothing.

Geez, he hoped no one saw him. Though he had an eerie feeling the Frenchy would show up. He shivered. Hopefully not.

Lovino opened the door of the main building and stumbled blindly in the dark. "Hey? Eyebrow bastard? Are you here?" he whispered loudly.

"Bloody hell I am. You're late. Are you ready?" he asked.

The young Italian nodded. "What the hell do I do?"

I've drawn out my circle. Stand in the center of it and don't move. No matter how scared you are or how much it hurts. For the love of god, don't move."

Lovino visibly winced. "It's going to hurt?" "I don't know...I never did this spell on myself." he mumbled. "So there's a possibility I might get turned into something worse." "Yeah...still want to this?" "Hell yeah! It's now or never!"

Arthur nodded and stepped back and out of the circle, leaving a shivering Lovino in the center.

What a great night for it to be below freezing!

Lovino watched as the Brit lifted up his black hood and the book he was holding magically flipped open to one of the pages. Arthur quickly scanned over the page before he began to chant some weird language. Probably Latin or something like that. "I've called upon you magic! Turn this female into her supposed gender!" he finished, commanding something of his magic loudly.

All during the chant, the circle lit up...pink...then blue...now green. Lovino was involuntarily shaking. Dammit! This had been a bad idea! What if he's made into a girl permanently!

That wouldn't be good at _all_!

About to make an escape, a shocking pain seemed to have rooted him to the ground.

He moaned and clutched his chest. His head began to throb next. Soon his whole body felt as if it was on fire. He couldn't take the agonizing pain! He dropped onto his knees and cradled himself. "Chigi!" he cried.

In a second's notice, it was over. He shakily stood up and felt himself.

His clothes fit. He didn't have long hair. No boobs. His manhood was back. Dizzy with relief he fell back to his knees, then entirely on the pavement where he passed out.

* * *

Arthur looked at Lovino in shock as he passed out. He hadn't expected it to work! He smiled softly to himself as he saw the other's sleeping face. Maybe, just maybe he was cute sometimes. Only when he wasn't being such a priss, though!

Lovino and Antonio's relationship couldn't help but remind him of Alfred and his own's...

With that, he picked up the surprisingly light Italian and walked off to his dorm to leave him there for the night.

* * *

**This feels like a short chapter. :T Anyways, problem was resolved quickly. Looking back i'm not too proud with this chapter. Meh! Trial and error, I guess. See you next Sunday! For then, R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Woo! Back for yet another chapter! Oh looky, this one was written waaaay back in October for Halloween. =w= Such a long time ago... But yet there's only three chapters after this. Originally two but I worked my butt off on chapter 15 and soon chapter 16 since Valentine's is coming up quickly. And some of my friends on deviantart may know that this story is moving officially onto . Yup, you guys have captured my hearts the way those fiends on deviantart couldn't. =w= I hope you know I swoon at every review, favorite, and follow I get~!**

**Dogsrule: XD All that akward? Nah, I couldn't handle too much~~**

**Spamano4ever: Everyone just wants to celebrate Lovino get his balls back! ^^**

**Bookslover21: The last chapter wasn't one of the best, in my opinion but everyone feels differently. *le shrug***

** 96: Your compliments-! *melt* I'll try to be constant. I'll try to get a chapter up, once you get caught up, at the most every two weeks instead of every month. You make me feel like...I dunno! And for my first story-!**

* * *

Lovino blinked as he sat in class. Looking down at his calendar. Why did today feel so important? He just couldn't remember. What was so special about Wednesday, October 31st 2012?

His brother had been all hyped up and the stupid Spaniard didn't bother him at all. He should've been worried. Should've. But instead, our poor Italian welcomed the not being bothered-ness with open arms. If only he knew what lay planned far ahead of him~

It was now after class, when he was talking with Emil. An unlikely friendship formed between the two. They often had many topics whether it be the natural disasters in their country or their annoying-as-hell brothers that bonded them together.

"-are you doing today?" The Icelandic nation asked, snapping Lovino out of his daze. "What?" "I asked what are you doing today?" he repeated with the same monotone voice.

"Unless you're buying me wine, I couldn't care less, puffin bastard. Why do you care?" Emil looked at him with his bright violet eyes. "I'm being dragged around with the rest of the Nordics. I didn't want to be alone with their stupidity, but I figured you might have plans tonight."

"Why the hell would I have plans. It's always go home, do the damn homework, sleep." "Maybe because today isn't always. It's Halloween. This year Feliks is throwing the Halloween party, it's sure going to be unusual, and he chose to have another costume contest. I figured you might want to join us." Emil explained quietly.

Lovino groaned. "Knowing the idiots i'm stuck with, they'll end up dragging me along with whatever their scheming." "Antonio, Bella, and Abel? Again? Well I guess it's the same for us as well." he sighed. "I'll see you later in the ballroom." and the silver haired nation walked off, the puffin on his shoulder squawking about on his shoulder.

Lovino looked around, expecting the rest of the tomato gang to jump him, as he knew they would. Sitting there for five seconds and seeing no one, he sighed and walked back to his dorm.

Maybe he could get away!

As he unlocked the door and collapsed on his bed, he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "I've been waiting for you, mi amour." the voice purred.

Lovino unvoluntarily shivered before pushing the face away - exactly where he knew he would find it.

"Owie! Lovi! That hurt!" a whimpering Spaniard whined behind him. "Don't give a fuck."

"But Lovi! All I was doing was giving you your costume! Abel came up with the idea this year!" Lovino sighed, after years experience, he knew he wouldn't get out of this without sacrificing something. "Fine what is it?" he asked.

At this, Antonio's grin became larger than humanly possible as he waggled his index finger in the air. "Ah~ Ah~ Aaaaah~ It's a surprise!" and with that he was handed a large black bag and pushed into the bathroom.

Now you might say, he'll know what it is while he's pulling it out or when it's fully on. But that's not the case. For one, it's a freshmen room, therefore he doesn't get a body mirror. Secondly, you never know what you look like before you see it through a mirror right~?

"This better not be another dumb ass dress. Why couldn't Antonio dress as the grandma last year? Oh yeah, because he was far to large and not 'slender' enough."

* * *

As he stepped out of the bathroom and immediately was greeted with a Spanish squeal. "Loviiiii! You're so cute!" "Yeah, like I can fucking tell. All I know is i'm a cat since it came with cat ears and a tail." he hissed, very much so like one.

If Lovino actually had that mirror, he'd see himself with his messy auburn hair alongside with moving cat ears and a tail, given to Antonio by Kiku. Luckily for him as well, his full costume wasn't a dress this time... Instead he had on a simple long sleeved shirt- black and black jeans as well.

"You're my kitty of course!" Antonio giggled as he hugged the little Italian, snapping something onto his neck. "The hell-! OH HELL NO!" Lovino growled immediately latching onto the black spiked collar...along with a leash...on his neck trying to pry it off.

"How do I-!" "Bella asked Kiku to make some things for us~ The collar, so you can't get out, and the ears and tail! They're supposed to show your emotions!" he smiled, pointing at the cat ears flat against Lovino's head.

"I don't want this damn thing on me! And what do you mean _your_ kitty?" he asked catching on and blushing madly.

"I'm a witch! Or a warlock? See! And every witch has to have a cat!" he grinned. He was wearing a long black dress, which could also be a cloak but Lovino liked to believe it was a dress for satisfactory reasons. And to top off the whole simple look was the tall pointed hat on his head.

"You bastard!" And with that, the Italian was pulled out of the room. He was tempted to resist but that meant choking. Though nations couldn't die, they could still feel the pain.

Deciding it wasn't worth it, he walked as slowly as he could to their next destination.

* * *

The two had met up with Abel and Bella a short time later. It was obvious they were going Halloween style. It was to be expected of Abel to try and not be too overboard.

Speaking of Abel, he was dressed as the Headless Horseman. On his head laid an extremely creepy pumpkin mask...or was that a real pumpkin? Lovino couldn't tell. And along with the rest of his attire was an all black outfit from around the 1700's. The collar of his outfit was lifted up as well... At his waist was a sheath.

Then there was Bella.

Bella was simply a she-devil. She wore a pure red cocktail dress and high-heels (also red). Her hair was done up into a small bun tied with a red ribbon. Along with clip on horns and a tail she was complete. It was simple but stylish.

As the tomato gang entered the ballroom they noticed Poland had outdone himself in transforming it into a Halloween themed atmosphere. There were millions of rubber bats hanging down from the ceiling alongside the disco ball that was always there.

The walls were covered in black even though a...pink unicorn was drawn onto one of the large walls. But the rest had dead trees, black cats, and seemingly red eyes piercing the dark alongside yellow ones.

And the thing that pulled the whole thing off was the smoke machine, hidden somewhere under the mist covered ground.

Lovino had to admit he was impressed, especially with one dead body (fake of course) hanging from the ceiling.

A tugging at his neck told him he was to start walking again. Curse the damn collar to hell!

Grudgingly following the other three, they stopped and chattered with several of the other groups whom were also entering Felik's Costume Contest.

Felik himself greeted them at the entrance wearing a black bunny girl outfit. Black ears, cotton tail, bow tie, and cuffs.

Then there was Ivan, Natalia, and Katyusha in Medieval attire. Ivan unwillingly as the king. It look a lot like his King of Hearts costume from the previous year. Natalia was his queen, much to the other's horror. Katyusha wearing a rather...tight, Joker's outfit.

Dragged along into their group was Eduard, Toris, and Raivas, whom came to visit for the party. All dressed as knights...well maybe not Raivas. The costume had been far to heavy for the poor kid so he ended up as a peasant.

They met up with the Nordics. Emil and Lovino chatted for awhile, talking about how this night was going to be no fun at all. They group of five were all dressed as vikings due to their history, but sadly Emil wasn't around during the Viking Days so he didn't really like the costume as much as the other's did.

Gilbert and Francis were nowhere to be found, much to Lovino's relief.

Ludwig, seeing how much of a success last year had been, decided on being a Roman Emperor again. Already there was a trail of countries behind him in chains and rags. There was his idiot brother, Feliciano, Kiku, Elizabeta, and Roderich. Most likely by the end of the night almost everyone would be included in the linking chains.

Gupta, Heracles, and Sadiq were standing together. Gupta was dressed as the Tin Man from Wizard of Oz, with the straightest face. Even in the ridiculous outfit! Sadiq was the Cowardly Lion, much to his displeasure. Then Heracles was dressed as the Scarecrow. He was obviously trying to convince Kiku to leave Ludwig and come be his Dorthy.

Then Lily, Peter, and Marcello stood together in... candy costumes. Each a favorite candy from their own country. Hovering nearby the younger nations was Vash, dressed in a black tee-shirt and black pants. Almost no costume as all except for the lopsided rabbit ears hanging off his head.

Finally there was the Asians. Wearing practically what they had last year. All dressed as famous emperors, Yao being the oldest was dressed as Confucious and was proudly standing in the middle of his group.

So the group began to talk, Antonio still holding onto the collar no matter what. Soon what light there was blinked out and was replaced by those tiki torches lighting by themselves. Wow. Cool trick Feliks. Lovino is quite obviously terrified!

In case you hadn't noticed, that's sarcasm.

Across the room, Feliks could be heard in a dark corner. "Waah! Toris, I totally did not plan this! What's happening!" Next the Lithuanian's voice could be heard. "Relax Feliks, it's fine."

Antonio began tugging forcefully at his collar. "Lovi! C'mon! We gotta go!" he urged happily, tugging at the collar to make him move. "No way in hell am I moving! I have no idea what you're even going to do to me you dumb ass!" Lovino hissed.

Antonio let out a sigh, though there was still that annoying smile spread across his face. "You asked for this Lovi~!" he said, the grin on his face becoming a tad bit bigger. "You're freaking me out, bastard!" he growled as the Spaniard got closer.

Then, in one swift movement, he was lifted up into the air and tossed over the other's shoulder. He simply let out a gasp of surprise as Antonio began walking away with himself.

After a few moments, what had just happened registered into his mind. Immediately, Lovino began pounding his fists onto the other's back. "Put me down!" he screeched!

At once there was a finger on his lips. "Sssssh, mi amor! I'll explain it when we get to the second floor." he soothed, continuing to walk as he did.

"Bastard, you're even stupider than I thought. There's no second floor in the ballroom." "That's what you think." he grinned back annoyingly at Lovino.

Just wonderful.

* * *

Once up on the what could be called a second floor, Antonio put Lovino down. "Damn! This is more like a rafter than a floor." he hissed, feeling uncomfortable about how every time he moved the floor underneath his feet would squeak and sway.

Cautiously, he made his way towards the metal railing, once there, he gripped it as if it was his life. Antonio only laughed at the Italian's 'strange' behavior and strolled over to the railing himself.

Now standing next to the latter, the former wrapped an arm around his waist causing the younger to turn his glare from his feet to the Spaniard. "What's this all about bastard?" he said coldly, the robotic cat ears on his head twitching angrily.

Antonio could only grin. Nothing could change his little Italian! "Gil and Franny are playing a prank. I would've joined them but, y'know~ I have you to deal with." he winked causing the one in his arms to fidget and blush wildly.

"So?" "So~ I wanted to make sure you wouldn't have to get pranked as well." he explained. Instead of what he though Lovino was going to do, ("Oh! Antonio dearest, you saved me from a wretched plan! Grazie!" he would say with a peck to the other man's lips) he only got to watch the other turn and glare at the people down below.

They were still worrying about what happened to the lights. Soon enough there were bat noises echoing the room causing some girls, as well as some 'manly' men, (like Alfred) to squeal in fear.

"Dude! Feliks! Stop, this isn't funny anymore!" Alfred almost literally cried. "It, like, is totally not me! Waah!" the more feminine blonde wailed from the other corner.

Lovino, Antonio noticed, was smirking at all the chaos going down below. The bat noises! That was supposed to be a cue. Quickly, he tapped his lover's shoulder and then pointed to the grand stage at the back of the room, where the band was located. "Look!"

The stage was dark, but quickly one of the spotlights lit and Gilbert stood there with a cocky grin. "Ladies and gentlemen! I have something to announce!" he called, gaining all attention. Though there were still whispers as to what he was doing up there.  
"I've only just entered here and I want to know the truth!" "What the bloody hell are you talking about you damn wanker!" An English accent hissed from the center of the crowd. "Artie, chill. And watch your mouth!"

Gilbert grinned again. "I'm glad you asked, 'Artie'!" "DAMMIT!"

Ignoring the rude outburst, Gilbert stuck his index finger high in the air above his head. "I want to know who pranked Franny!" he declared.

"Ahahahaha! Is that what this is about? I thought it was going to be a ghost or something!" An obnoxious voice called from the center.

"Like, what did they do to Fran-Fran!?" "Please, you're not close with France, Feliks. Don't give him nicknames!" "Pff! Whatever, your just jelly that I don't give you a nickname!"

Talking right over them, Gilbert pointed to the bat covered ceiling. "Who did that?"

Every single nation that filled the room looked upwards to the ceiling, each pair of eyes searching for what they're supposed to be seeing. Even Lovino from the second story was curious as to what had been done, having forgot this whole scheme was a prank.

Eventually one of them saw it. "Look, aru! It's Francis!" Yao called pointing to where the dead body was once hanging. In it's place was indeed Francis tied up his shining hair falling over his face.

Antonio could hear Lovino visibly gasp. "Sick."

"Kesesesese!" that evil laugh went unnoticed, Lovino though turned his attention to the Prussian. "Why's Francis there? Wasn't he up...there?" he trailed off as he suddenly remembered. "Fusososo~ Mi tomate es tan lindo!" he squealed, hugging him in the other's confusion.

"Yo! 'Toni! We're waiting on you!" Gilbert called from the stage, causing everyone to turn to him and to where he was looking. "Ve~ Fratello! What're you doing up there~?"

Lovino blushed at all of the sudden attention while Antonio turned to look at his friends. "Si, si! Lo siento!" he grinned as a cord magically came out of nowhere and dangled in front of him.

"Pull!" he laughed as he did exactly that. He pulled the rope and down came millions of black and orange balloons to everyone's delight.

But! What they weren't expecting were the balloons to fall faster than rubber filled with air should. No. As the first one crashed on top of Peter's head, black paint splashed all over him.

Lovino laughed at the chaos that ensued.

Peter had simply laughed and hugged Lovino's youngest brother getting paint on the Seborgan. Lily laughed as she opened her arms for a hug as well but was pulled out of the room as quick as lightening by Vash who shielded her, in turn his black shirt was covered in black and orange paint.

Alfred laughed and hugged Arthur in place so he couldn't leave, much to the other's dismay.

The Asians ran to get out, still getting their clothes ruined.

Kiku on the other hand was stuck with Heracles... Well he was desperately tugging at his arm so he could get out of the chaos while the Greek held on fast to the tiny hand and casually strolled to the exit.

The Nordics had disappeared before the prank even began, thanks to Berwald's super sense or some shit like that.

...Strange enough Mathias had been left behind...

A guy who Antonio couldn't remember was sitting under a table with a grin on his face. Was that the Mark(?) guy Gilbert always talked about. He called him Birdie too... (Lovino: "Matthew, damn idiot!") He must of been informed on what was to happen.

Gilbert and Francis had disappeared to God knows where though he had a sneaking suspicion Gilbert had gone off with Mark and Francis had grabbed onto a random lady nation and made his way out with them.

Antonio couldn't spot Bella or Abel though. Huh. He wondered why! He didn't tell them about it. And he was looking forward to their reactions!

Turning back to Lovino the largest grin he could muster grew onto Antonio's face. Was that a genuine smile on his face?

It was!

Grabbing the Southern half of Italy in his arms, he spun him around and planted a kiss right onto the tsundere.

"Happy Halloween."

* * *

**So...much...procrastination in editing this. It was supposed to be up by three but it's five instead. I shouldn't have to make you guys wait an extra two hours. ;w; I'm sorry. I'm such a terrible person. I just sat here, eating candy while watching pewdie when you guys could've been patiently waiting for this coming out. **

**And was it just me or did anyone else notice how much I used the word, _alongside?_****Anywaaaays, see you next Sunday, until then, R&R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ah! I'm so sorry that i'm late! I wasn't sure whether to post this Monday or next Sunday but I don't want to keep you all waiting, no matter how tempting it was to give me time to write more with what confidence you gave me last week. So it would've been Monday, I started working on editing this but I ran out of time so...hello Tuesday! My excuse this time for being late? I don't know if you heard but New England was hit with Blizzard Nemo. I'm part of New England. And...well...thirty six plus inches of snow isn't all that great. It meant a lot of shoveling. Now that you know I live in New England, I have a question. Are any of you planning on going to Anime Boston? I'll be there! ^^ Just curious if any of my lovelies will be there. **

**Dogsrule: But they just made up! Why more conflict? Maybe later on... How cute would that be, though? They need to make Nekotalia in season 5!**

**Spamano4ever: *bows* It's my pleasure to make you squeal, madam! ^^**

** 96: No matter how much I tell you to stop you won't. And you go on and on and make a little paragraph. This last review you made made me ecstatic to the point where I showed my older sister. She didn't get it much but she still gave me a pat on the back! ^^**

**Bookslover21: One of your favorites? It's not one of mine, I feel like I could've done better since I wrote the end in such a rush for my 'deadline' that I set for myself, aka Halloween. ^^ But I guess I did better than I thought! Thank you! **

* * *

Lovino sighed in relief. Unlike many schools (or my own) they were off for Fall Break at last! It sometimes seemed as if it never would come! But there was one catch, Lovino had to do some work. No, not official government work, his mafioso work.

After being alive so many years, he managed to reach the top of all of them. Yes, he still had to defy some of them (because those ass holes didn't know who their boss was) when he was in debt but that was because the mafia were already behind on money and he had suddenly decided to start importing more.

But! All that was in the past, no more need to worry about any of that! Anyway, he had business to take care of.

Not telling anybody really, he made his way to the airport without second thought, not even thinking about Antonio who was now panicking about where his sweet little tomate had gone.

* * *

Antonio paced back and forth in the library where currently he and his friends were lounging about.

"'Toni, dude, you need to chill!" Gilbert told him as he wobbled. "Ah~ He is only worrying about his lover! I find it sweet, mon ami. Cut him a break!" Francis sighed, holding Gilbert's ladder steady.

"Pfft, if Birdie went missing I wouldn't freak out like this." the albino stated matter-of-factly as he set the bucket of water on the top of slightly open library door. "Oh please, you'd freak out worse than Antoine. You'd throw the school into a fit of chaos!" the Frenchy said, pulling the ladder out from underneath Gilbert just as the bucket was in place, causing the other to fall to the ground and thankfully not drop the bucket onto himself.

Whilst his friends bickered, Antonio found himself lost in thought (I know, weird!). _Where could Lovi be? Why wouldn't he tell me? Is it a secret? Boss is hurt! I though he trusted me enough...Ah~ Maybe Feli knows!_ he mused as he suddenly stopped pacing and looked over to his friends.

Both Francis and Gilbert were on the library floor wrestling, though Gilbert had pinned Francis down by keeping one hand over the other's throat while the other struggled. "Mon ami?" The blonde gasped. "Help me!"

Antonio laughed and helped pull the other off him. "Fusososo! We should all just get along!" he laughed with his infamous 'charm'.

Minutes later, the duo of the trio had calmed down, and Antonio stood up. "Well, I'll see you guys later~" he chirped, opening the door.

"ANTONIO, WA-!" they called too late as the bucket fell down perfectly onto the brunet's head and splashed every inch of him with freezing water.

* * *

Lovino looked around with a sigh of relief. Oh man! He hadn't realized how much he missed the familiar smell of his land or even just the way the sky looked from there!

He loved it.

Sometimes, he wished he could never leave this paradise but his duties as a nation must be served. Even if it meant going to some dumb ass school.

The young looking Italian sighed and lifted his fedora off his head so he could run his fingers through his hair exhaustingly before putting the black hat back on.

Lovino happily noticed many of the large town's locals swooning over him, mostly women but there was some men seeing as what things can be nowadays. From the outside he seemed to be a rather nice young man with a grin on his face as he strolled down the streets. Auburn hair, golden eyes, black fedora, white undershirt, black jacket, black pants, and some really expensive looking shoes.

Of course he was ideal eye candy! Who the hell wouldn't think a pure blood Italian such as himself wasn't sexy?

He winked at one of the girls causing others to angrily glare at her. Lovino couldn't help but chuckle.

Eventually the Italian made it to his destination. An amusement park. Now you may be wondering what he's doing here, and I'll tell you just what!

The manager simply owes him money. Borrow some from the family, expect to pay it back.

Lovino walked up to the front gates and flashed his I.D. before walking in. Every worker there had been warned to be prepared for the mafia's presence. And here they...he was. Such and innocent (charming too! Said some of the female workers) young man he seemed! How could he already be involved in the mafia at such a young age?

He wasn't the least bit intimidating!

Oh, but they didn't know Romano. They only knew and saw Lovino Romano Vargas. But Romano was his business name for the mafia, as well as his country name. Got him more respect from the rest of the mafia knowing he was a country and he could easily destroy them and the entire mafia.

Walking up to a rather large trailer, he climbed up the short three steps onto the porch. "Employees only." he read. "More like 'Boss Only'." the Italian grumbled knocking on the metal door.

"Go away Earl! For the last time, you're not getting a raise!" a voice hissed from the inside. Oh lovely. He was being mistaken for an employee.

"Romano here." he replied back dully.

"O-oh, sir! I deeply apologize!" a flustered voice came in return. The sound of several locks being unlocked were heard before the door was thrown open.

In the doorway was a rather short Italian man whom was balding and had overly big glasses. "Signor Vargas! How great to see you!" he said excitedly despite how he should of been trembling.

Before Lovino even realized it, the man grabbed his hand and began shaking it furiously with both of his.

"Aberto, relax dammit!" Lovino growled, pushing the other man off him and walking inside the trailer. Seemed like the man lived here.

"Ah, si signor." Aberto nodded before closing the door. "So, you got my money?" he asked, twiddling with the holder for his gun.

"Si signor! And must I say without you, this establishment would've been gone without of it! I was able to get as much to pay you back and more and it's all thanks to you!" he chirped, racing over to a small vault.

Unused to the thanks, since usually he was sent to force, he couldn't help but cough awkwardly and look in the other direction. "Prego."

Suddenly, a huge wad of cash was thrown in his hands. "You and your friends are welcome here anytime you want with free admission! Why don't you stay the day and enjoy yourself since your big tough buddies think you'll be giving me a bruise, right'a here!" he smiled, pointing to his face.

"But I-!" Lovino tried to object but Aberto gave him no time to by shooing him out of his 'office' and ordering his to go have fun!

* * *

Traveling back in time to whatever country (or not even 'cuz then that wouldn't be fair) Gakuen Hetalia was in, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo racing through the school towards Feli's dorm. "Ita-chan!" he called, knocking on the door once he got there.

He heard clattering from inside the dorm and a, "One minute!" Antonio only smiled as he waited patiently for the younger to come answer the door.

He opened it wide with a bright smile, though it shrunk by the smallest possible inch (probably because he was waiting for Ludwig, whom Antonio is not.) "'Toni!" he smiled. "What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be spending this time with Roma?" he asked with a suggestive wiggle of his brows.

Since when did Ita have a dirty mind? Nevertheless, Antonio answered him anyway. "That's just what I was about to ask you about! Ahem. Ita, do you know where Lovi is?" he asked, a goofy grin on his face.

Feliciano had obviously decided to play along with the proper act. "Why yes, 'Toni. He left for business in Italy ten minutes ago."

"Gracias, mi amigo!" he smiled. "Prego, mi amico." Feliciano smiled back.

And with that, Antonio was out the door and on his way towards the airport. If he were human, he couldn't believe how much trouble that would be just to chase after his lover! But he got his own private airplane like most countries.

* * *

The younger Italian man found himself wandering aimlessly around the park. All he really wanted was to just leave but then again, he had manners. It would be rude to just leave!

So here he was, wandering aimlessly around the park, and around this time Antonio's flight had just landed. He had found out from a few helpful resources (*cough* The yaoi fanclub! *cough) where his lover was and was provided with such tickets to allow him into the park.

But! We're focusing on Lovino at the moment!

Lovino was now walking around though he hasn't gone on any rides...not like he even tried. As he walked around, he was able to observe that all of the rides meant for summer were closed. Most likely because it was nearing the end of November and the beginning of December.

What a great observation! An idiot could figure that out! Lovino couldn't help but facepalm at his own stupidity.

Eventually, Lovino got tired of wandering around (he must've known the whole park by now!) and sat at a nearby bench seemingly secluded from every other part of the park.

Getting comfortable on the wooden bench, he pulled a small notebook out of his pocket. He looked down at it in concentration as he mentally checked off what he had been able to accomplish that day. Not like he would forget to actually do it later.

Lovino, too lost in his task, hadn't noticed the man wandering up to him. "Mind if I sit here?" the voice asked, seemingly a purr but Lovino simply ignored it and waved the other man off. His way of saying, 'I don't care.'

Lovino only began to notice the stranger when he no longer felt the cold bench underneath him. He immediately whipped his head up just as he was sitting again. This time it wasn't the bench.

Oh hell no...again!

Turning around to face the fucker who placed him, the _mafia boss_, onto his his damn _lap_, he growled fiercely.

...That is till he saw who it was. "Dammit Antonio! What the hell are you doing here?"

Antonio blinked as he looked down at the cute Italian sitting in his lap blushing. Whether it be in rage or embarrassment, he couldn't tell. Either way, it was tan lindo!

The curly haired Spaniard leaned down to pinch the other's cheek. "What do you need, mi tomate?" he asked playfully.

"I need for you to get out of here! I'm the fucking mafia boss and you're coddling me like some damned woman!" he hissed loudly, struggling to get out of the other's grip.

"Aw, but mi amore! This is an amusement park and i'm most certainly amused." he purred. For a heartbeat, the Italian stopped moving but quickly resumed his task of trying to free himself, but this time with a darkened blush.

Eventually the all too cheerful Antonio let the fidgeting Italian out of his arms. "So, where shall we go first Lovi~?" he asked.

"What do you mean, _we_? I want you gone! I'm stuck here for the day and I most definitely don't want you here with me!" he growled menacingly.

"Queee? But Loviiii~!" he whined. With a large sigh, Lovino agreed claiming how if he didn't, something will happen to him later but Antonio couldn't quite catch what he said after that.

Lovino smirked as he climbed into the front seat of the roller-coaster. He was hoping this would scare the Spaniard away. Especially with the 90 degree drop. And personally, Lovino has been given so many rides by Feliciano (and unknowingly driving worse than him) that this would be like a walk in the park.

As the Spaniard climbed into the seat next to him, the little intercom went off. "At this time, you'll be able to pull the bars above your heads down. Have a safe and fun trip and we'll see when you get back!" A female announcer said in an overly cheerful voice.

A small jolt forward before the ride began to move slowly along. Looking over, Lovino could already see the anticipation in the other's face.

Eventually the ride stopped all together for a few moments before going up the large ramp, 90 degrees as mentioned before, they were looking straight up to the sky and when they made it to the top, they couldn't even look directly down as the cart dangled over the edge.

A few seconds of tense silence and then it dropped, Lovino's heart caught in his throat as he went down but slowly relaxed as it went through the loops, seeing this part wasn't as bad. He hadn't even noticed Antonio laughing the whole time.

When they got off, Lovino was a tad dizzy but Antonio was still laughing. "Can we do that again?" he giggled. Lovino shook his head. "Line's too long!" he snapped quickly.

The rest of the day was spent on more of the fun rides. The ones that would make all the younger kids barf. There was even one that spun while it also moved back and forth at fourty feet in the air! It had scared Lovino to death! He didn't realize how invincible the Spaniard could be, not being scared of the ride.

Noticing Lovino's now fragile state, the Spaniard suggested they go on some different rides. "I'm only doing this 'cuz your a wuss and I can obviously see you need the slower rides!" Lovino huffed angrily. "Si, si. I don't think my stomach could handle another ride!" the Spaniard lied, laughing.

The two came across a slow moving ride, it moved along a wire strung up in the air where you would circle the whole south part of the park, viewing the lit up rides and the children running about below.

Antonio couldn't help but smile. This ride seemed cute! Just like his little tomate!

The two waited shortly in line before entering a small gate. "Stand here." the worked ordered, seemingly burnt out from working all night.

The two did as he said and soon enough, a seat that rolled along the wire came. It didn't stop to fasten them on so they simply sat down and the staff member quickly pulled the safety bar down. "Don't jump off, though I doubt you're that stupid." he said before the floor disappeared beneath them.

The ride moved along slowly and on the other side, other people on different seats going in the opposite direction, obviously finishing off their own ride. It was pretty peaceful.

That is till two teenage girls seat on the other side rolled on by.

"Get a room!" called the younger one while the older snickered. "Allison! Stop!" she hissed through her laughter.

This caused Lovino to blush fiercely. "You little b-!" but he was cut off by Antonio. "Thanks for the suggestion! We'll be sure to!"

The younger of the two stared speechless back at them as she and her sister finally passed. How very amusing!

Lovino's blush darkened and he punched Antonio's shoulder, causing the whole seat to shake, and the wire it was hung on to jiggle a little as well. "You _fucking_ dumb ass! Now they've got the wrong idea!" he said menacingly.

The glare that would scare a lion seemed to do nothing to our favorite idiot as he only smiled, grabbing Lovino's chin. "But...it is the correct idea!" he chirped, leaning in to kiss him. Lovino closed his eyes tight and prepared for the impact only for his face to be turned suddenly by the one holding it and a kiss plastered to his cheek.

"Like I've said a million times before. You. Are. A. Dumb. Ass. The dumbest I've ever met!" he grumbled, folding his arms but not protesting at all about the kiss.

"Fusososo, I'm so glad I get to be _your_ dumb ass."

"Yeah, _my_ dumb ass..."

* * *

**Woo! Another chapter done! Ooh! Did you know today is Spain's Birthday? No? GO CELEBRATE IT FOR OTP-NESS!**

**Anyways, towards the end with the two teenage girls, yeah...me and my sister. =w= It's what we do. We see two guys or a couple on that ride and I scream, "Get a room!" While Caitlin, my elder sister, yells at me to stop but laughs all the same and urges me to do it again.**

**As for rides they went on... This is all based on an amusement park I go to, here in the United States, not Italy. It's called Canobie Lake Park, you can look it up on youtube and see the point view rides. **

**The first one mentioned, the roaller coaster, is based off "The Untamed" the next one briefly mentioned was supposed to be "Extreme Frisbee" and the final one with myself mentioned along with it is called "Sky Ride,"**

**Ah...what else did I want to mention...? Oh! The guy who owns it, Aberto, it was just a made up character along with a lot in here, but you can't forget about normal humans... The name Aberto, I looked up popular Italian boy names and this was in it so yeah...**

**Anyways, R&R see you Sunday!**


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys all seemed to like the amusement-park dating chapter. :3 This chapter, according to the amount of words used, is especially long. Ah~ I feel a little sad at how fast this is going. I want it to go on forever but I'll run out of ideas eventually. =w= I guess then I'll start asking you guys for ideas on what'd you like to see. I think that might happen come chapter 16 if I haven't thought of anything by then. Geez... I need to work on that so it'll be ready come two weeks from now. (It's a Valentine's Chapter) This one is a Christmas, if you hadn't guessed and it'll be terribly fun. I had the idea, you'll know in the end, because I was looking for pictures of my idea and couldn't find any and was like, "Hmm, with all the love I get here, maybe I'll get some fanart of it." XD But that won't happen so don't stress it for me. Welp, onto reviews!**

**Dogsrule: XD He was too busy with missing Lovi to even notice the remaining members of the BTT were doing that, and yes it twas a date chapter. I did okay?**

**Spamano4ever: *whisper*whisper* Roma tried to scare him away but ended up enjoying his company. **

**Bookslover21: Ahahahahaa! *pats back* I'm glad you enjoyed it! ^^**

** 96: Oh no, I love hearing you "natter". You just make me smile as each one gets too long but don't feel compelled to make your reviews even longer each time! XD And your friend, it's nice to have another otaku around, i'm the only one 'round where I live so it's nice to know there are millions of others around and this just helps to drag them together. As for living in England, I think that's awesome! I've always wanted to visit and every store I can find that has imports from there, I'm there instantaneously. As for America...It's nice here but only certain parts of the good 'ol U.S. of A has snow falling in winter or year 'round. So if you were to visit a place like, say, South Carolina, it'd be seventy degrees now. Ah~ It seems I've rambled on myself. Everyone must be waiting for the story to get started! ^^''' Sorry!**

**Oh! And I wanted to mention a surprise visit from my friend's OC whom requested she be in the story. With her big brother Japan. She's supposed to be a small cute village called Shirakawago, Shira for short. **

* * *

The Fall Break had passed quick enough and it soon turned to winter. Snow began to fall and amazed many of the countries who had never seen it. Those who had, this was about the billionth time they saw it.

Literally.

Lovino was walking through the snow, heading to his dorm after a hard day of school. He didn't have an umbrella like most kids or even had his hood on. He could care less as he let the soft ice crystals fall into his hair.

He hadn't seen his...boyfriend...at all. How lovely. Knowing how quickly Christmas was coming up it couldn't be a good thing at all that the other had gone missing.

Just at that moment, a panting Antonio came running up to him. The air was so cold, each breath either of them took was visible.

"Lovi!" he gasped. "I was waiting till you got out before we could go Christmas shopping! Remember the Secret Santa thing we got going on with Bella, Abel, Feli, Francis, Gilbert, and Ludwig?" he asked excitedly.

Lovino adjusted the large scarf around his neck. "Yeah, yeah, I remember." he grumbled. "So who'd you get?" he asked. Antonio playfully pinched the other's cheeks while he slapped his hands away. "I couldn't tell you otherwise it wouldn't be secret~!"

With that, Antonio grabbed Lovino's mitten covered hand and dragged him down the side walk and into the close by shopping district.

* * *

Lovino had gotten Bella, therefore while he was at the mall (sounds like he's a girl for going to the mall!) he had gotten her a horror game like she had advertised the Halloween before the previous one. Except, it wasn't the exact same one she advertised...it was just another horror game.

Antonio, on the other hand, had picked up a bottle of wine and a bouquet of roses. It was obvious that he had gotten wine bastard. He was lucky that Christmas was so close otherwise the sweet smelling flowers would wilt before he got the chance to give them to his friend.

Or was he cheating on him?

Lovino quickly dismissed the thought, nothing like that could ever happen. Even if Antonio was cheating, he'd be cheating on Lovino with Lovino because who wouldn't want this fine piece of Italian?

...SHUT UP!

The two were walking home, hands clad in gloves. Said hands were holding the other man's arms (though Lovino was embarrassed about the gesture) and their unoccupied hands were actually occupied as they were holding bags with the presents the bought, along with wrapping paper and possibly tape.

Soon, the two returned to the dorms. There was no sight nor hair of either of Antonio's vexing friends coming to bother them about the whole Secret Santa business.

Honestly, Lovino didn't even want to do it. He was secretly entered in! All he really wanted to do was go home to Italy for the Christmas season, enjoy the light snow, and curl up beside a warm fire.

But that wasn't going to happen just 'cause he's a fucking good friend and wouldn't ditch anyone. Especially not Bella!

Entering the warm building, Lovino pulled his hat and gloves off and threw them in the small bag he was holding before placing that down and rubbing his hands together furiously.

"Ahahaha~ Lovi's cold isn't he! Oh! Why don't you come over to my dorm and I can warm you up?" Antonio laughed suggestively.

His all too familiar tomato blush returned with a vengeance onto Lovino's cheeks. "Shut up you damn tomato bastard. I-I don't need you at all!" he growled, glaring at the ground but his eyes flickered up once and awhile to peek at the object of his affections.

When he looked down again, he missed his boyfriend leaning in and placing a quick kiss to his forehead. "Then go to your dorm and warm yourself up~" he smiled before heading off.

"Hey! Dumb ass, where 'ya going?" Lovino called out, looking at Antonio with a still rather red face, which he was sure wasn't red from the cold. Antonio couldn't help but internally swoon.

How cute!

"To the cafeteria! It's muy frio!" he smiled. "A cup of hot chocolate will warm me up. You want me to bring one up to you?" he asked cheerily.

Lovino gave a quick nod before hurrying off to his dorm.

Antonio seriously didn't understand how the other couldn't see how cute he was. He must know! He must be doing this on purpose!

Antonio smiled as he began walking to the cafeteria, day-dreaming about his little lover. Unknowingly, he bumped into a familiar sophomore laying on the ground, clutching his head.

Antonio immediately dropped down to his knees and looked at the raven haired nation with a flustered look. "Dios mio! Lo siento mucho!" he apologized furiously.

Above him, a girl with black hair and red ribbons sporting her hair and a cute pink sundress glared at him in a furious manner. "You hurt big brother...!" she growled menacingly before pulling a cleaver out of nowhere.

Antonio's eyes widened. He backed up against the nearby wall. "It was by accident Miss...!" "Shira."

"Shira!"

The small girl turned around and her eyes and posture immediately softened as she looked at a fully recovered Kiku. "Relax, i'm sure it _was_ an accident. Plus, he's Lovino's boyfriend!" he scolded gently...the boyfriend was mentioned for two reasons. One 'cause it meant good yaoi and secondly...

Shira's eyes flashed happily as she dropped her cleaver and hugged Antonio from around the neck. "You're Lovi's boyfriend?" she chirped happily.

"Si...?" "Oh~ Lovi and I, we're good friends!" she said as she pulled the other onto his feet with a strength one wouldn't expect from a girl her size. "Spain! Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I've heard about you but never seen you. C'mon! I'll go treat you to something," she said tugging him along, Kiku long forgotten.

"A-ah! That's fine, but I have to bring Lovi some hot chocolate! And if you don't mind me asking, what nation are you?" he asked.

"Not a nation, but a small Japanese town! I'm visiting Kiku for winter break. I'm Shirakawago, my human name is Kana. Speaking of Kiku...where did he sneak off too? Better not to that boyfriend of his again! Kikuuuuuu!" she whined and daintily picked up her cleaver before running off to find him.

What a weird experience.

Antonio shrugged the whole event off. He was sure this must be one of Kana's off days.

With that, he walked into the cafeteria and got two hot chocolates with little to none distractions. It must be his lucky day~

Quickly Antonio walked out of the cafeteria and began walking upstairs. Once up there he passed Belarus clawing at a door. He gave her a kind greeting as he does for every nation only to have her turn an hiss at him before turning back to the door, "Big brother!"

After what seemed to be long time, Antonio finally reached Lovino's dorm. He leaned his back against it to push the door open seeing his hands were full and, pleasantly, the door was open.

Once in, using his foot this time, he kicked the door closed. "Lovi~ Are you still cold?" "Damn straight I am!" Lovino huffed, a blanket wrapped around his small figure.

Antonio sat on the bed next to Lovi, the frame of the bed jiggling a bit as he did so almost made him spill both hot drinks onto himself.

"Watch out dumbass!" Lovino scolded as he roughly took one of the cups away and was met with no resistance. With that he began to take a sip of the scalding liquid.

"Hey Lovi, guess who I met in the hallway~!" Antonio chirped happily.

Lovino simply rolled his eyes, deciding to play along. "Who?"

"A girl named Shira...Shiranawano?" he said, trying to remember the young girl's country, ahem, town name.

If Lovino had taken a sip of the hot chocolate, he would of spit it out all over Antonio's face.

But he didn't.

Instead he had to steady himself from tipping over in surprise. "Dumbass!" he said for the umpteenth time than day, giving Antonio a harsh thwack on the back of his head. "Loviiiii~! What did I do wrong?" Antonio whined.

"Don't talk to her! She's too fragile to be around you and I don't want you to corrupt her with your stupid." he growled. Antonio's eyes widened. "So do you like her more than me?"

Lovino's own eyes widened and he set down his hot chocolate on the bed stand nearby. He coughed awkwardly as his face became a darker shade of pink (then red) every second. "I...You-! Gah! Of course it's fucking you, otherwise we wouldn't be together!" Lovino blurted all too suddenly.

Antonio sat there for a second, processing what the fast-speaking Italian had just said. Suddenly, his smile lit up like the Christmas tree they'd be surely be seeing at Bella's house (Since Christmas was during vacation, they'd be going to Bella's (Belgium) for the party) on Christmas Eve. He tackled Lovino to the bed and immediately began nuzzling his face into the crook of the other's neck. "Tan lindoooo~!" "O-Oi! Get off me fatass."

"Nu-uh~" "What even happened to your hot chocolate? When did you put that shit down?" "Lovi is way to comfy to leave~ I'm just going to have to sleep here tonight," he purred, snuggling into the half-nation before drifting off into a sleepy state.

A comforting scent began to waft into Lovino's nose. It was Antonio's scent. He took a deep sigh before his eyes fluttered shut. "Idiota."

* * *

The next few days went by uneventfully. Soon enough the calendar stated that the day was Christmas Eve, the day of the party.

Lovino sat up in bed, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes before stretching his arms high above his head before reluctantly leaving the warmth of his bed. "Don't really have a choice," he sleepily told himself as he stumbled into the bathroom.

After a rather long shower, the good-looking Italian stepped out with only a towel around his waste. He began to mindlessly dig through his drawer, looking for something to wear. Finally he decided upon a simple green sweater and a pair of comfortable jeans.

After slipping on his shoes, Lovino grabbed his phone and passport and slipped them into his back pocket before walking out. Not even bothering to pick up Antonio or even wake him up if he was sleeping. Instead, he made his way down the stairs, out the building, and to the airport which was a walking distance away.

* * *

After a rather exhausting two hour flight, Lovino had made it to Belgium. He couldn't help but sigh and run a hand through his hair.

The ride over was terrible, to be quite honest. A child behind him kept kicking his seat. He also had to sit between two German tourists. Like he said,

Terrible.

With that, the rather nice looking Italian (to the native Belgians and all the other tourists) walked outside and immediately caught a taxi to his friend's large house... more like a mansion, it was about the size of his own house but not nearly as big as Antonio's or even Abel's.

Lovino knocked on the door only to be tackled by the blonde he was visiting. "H-hey! Let go!" he hissed, trying to wiggle out of her grip.

Seriously! Why was everyone stronger than him? He _must_ be stronger than Veneziano or something!

Quickly after, Lovino shrugged off Bella's hug. "What's your problem?" he asked. Bella simply smiled her usual Cheshire cat grin. "Weeeelll~" she began mischievously as she took Lovino's hand and led him to her large living room.

The living room looked rather nice with it's red walls and black carpets. The Christmas tree was in the middle of the room and decorated heavily with tinsel, lights, and ornaments and at the top was a star. Four couches had been set to circle the tree and two single seats sat in front of the fire place away from the circle of couches.

Lovino walked up to the tree and dropped his present underneath it. Then he walked to the couch and sat down with a plop before looking at Bella with an expression that said, 'go on,'.

Bella smiled brightly before sitting next to him. "Well! I got Antonio for the secret Santa and I know exactly what I want to get him but I need your help!" she chirped. Lovino blinked. "Fine."

* * *

Antonio smiled as he arrived late with his present in hand. He knocked on the large oak door only to hear, "One second!" And the rush of footsteps before the door was swung open.

Bella smiled happily, her grin wide. "'Tonio~ Come in! You're the last one! We can begin the party now~" she laughed. "I'm sure the alcohol is all gone 'cause Gilbert, Francis, and Ludwig have already been here about an hour."

Antonio laughed and rubbed the back of his hand that wasn't carrying his present for Francis. "Aha~ Lo siento~! I was looking for Lovi but I couldn't find him so I figured he'd already be here!"

"He is! He was the first one here, now come in here! It's freezing!" Belgium ordered, and with a laugh Antonio stepped in. Bella quickly shut the door behind him. "Here let me take that," she said, snatching the present away.

"C'mon!" she then grinned, literally skipping away. She was quite obviously having a good time. Antonio was ready to have an as good of a time as he followed her. Not exactly skipping like her but it was close enough.

Soon enough he entered the large living room that occupied all the guests.

A large table with food placed along it was there, all the food and drinks still there. Must've just been put out~ Now time to mingle!

So, Antonio spent the night cooing over how cute Feliciano was but then looking for Lovi. After awhile he couldn't find him and decided to tease Gilbert about Matthew not being able to come. Instead, Gilbert laughed at him and told him 'Birdie was right here,' and patted the air. It was weird.

Francis gave him some hugs~ They lasted very long and sometimes Antonio caught Francis's hands in his pants and jokingly scolded his friend.

Abel and Bella stuck almost like glue as they kept Bella's guests entertained.

Over all, it was a fun night full of eating and laughing. Though, Antonio couldn't help but wonder where Lovino was...it wasn't too fun without his fiery Italian.

Maybe by the fireplace? No one went over there at all tonight!

With that in mind, he began walking towards it only to be stopped by Bella just as he reached the first of the two chairs placed there.

"Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ 'Tonio~ You can't go over here! It's restricted! Anyways, it's time for presents!" she chirped as she led Antonio away from the suspicious chair. But Antonio was stupid. So it wasn't suspicious at all to him.

In a matter of minutes, Bella had managed to round everyone up together and sat them down on the couches surrounding the tree, making sure everyone was in eye sight of one another. "Alright! Here's how it's gonna go!" she began loudly, sitting on the floor next to the tree.

With everyone's undivided respectful attention, she nodded and continued. "I'll pick up a present and give it to whoever it's for. Unless it's mine, of course." she chirped, picking up the first present.

"Ah~ It's for Francis! Here you go, Mr. FranceyPants." she smiled, handing the French man the bag.

He smiled as he pulled the rose out first and twirled in in his fingers before pulling out a bottle of wine as well. "Thank you~ Who's this from?" Francis asked before reading the tag on it. "Ah~ Antoine! Merci!" he smiled with a big wink.

Next, Belgium pulled out a present for...herself. Lovely. "It's mine!" she declared loudly before tearing at the wrapping paper. "Ah~ Lovi!" she cried happily even though Lovino wasn't in the room. "He knows me too well~" she snickered.

She quickly hugged the video game she had received. "It's amazing~" Somewhere behind her, she could hear her big brother grumbling something about, "Damn Italian. Now I have to go return that game."

Bella picked up a brightly wrapped present with a scent of perfume(?) wafting off of it. "This one is Ludwig," she said loudly, handing it to the stoic German. She couldn't help but think that the present looked a little fruity...

Ludwig gave a quick nod as he quite easily pulled the cover off the box. He looked down and blushed before closing it. Porn. Again.

Feliciano hung off his arm. "Luddy~ What did Franny get you?" he chirped happily. Ludwig's eye brow twitched. "Damn Frenchy."

Bella smiled happily, knowing Ludwig had loved his gift even though he hadn't show the slightest sign of that being so. "Alright here's the next one!" she proclaimed, reaching out to the next.

She took the tag and flipped it over. "Oh? How ironic! This one is for you, Feli~" she smiled happily.

The Northern Italian smiled giddily before leaning over to take the gift with overflowing excitement. He tore the wrapping paper apart only to be greeted with the sight of a book titled, 'Five Hundred Ways to Make Pasta,' and on top of it were two boxes of pasta he had never seen before, and that alone was something!

He looked at the tag on it to see who it was from. "Ve? Who's Matthew!" Gilbert looked shocked and squeezed the air...which if there was a person there, he'd have his arm around their shoulder. "I'm shocked you don't know who Birdie is! I'm offended _for_ Mattie." A quite voice came out of no where. "Gilbert, that isn't necessary." "Oh! But it is!" he grumbled, folding his arms in a childish way to complete his also childish pout.

Bella coughed awkwardly before picking up the next gift. "This one is for Lovino but seeing as he can't open it right now, I'll just set it to the side." she smiled only to earn another protest from Gilbert.

"I spent my awesome money on that and I don't even get to see his reaction!" "Gil, please calm down," a soft spoken voice pleaded. "Everything is just pissing me off!" the Prussian grumbled, returning to his previous position on the couch.

"Who's next?" Bella asked, her Cheshire cat grin returning as she picked up the next one. "Ah~ This one is for you, Abel!" she smiled widely, handing her big brother the gift.

Abel grunted and shifted the pipe in his mouth from one side to the other as he grabbed the present from his sister's waiting hands.

Well, less like a present and more like a card. He quickly opened the envelope and opened the card. There was money inside. He turned to Germany, already knowing whom it was from and gave a quick nod. Germany gave a nod back before turning his attention back to Italy...who was begging for it.

"Alright, Gilbo! This one's for you!" Bella cheered as the Prussian suddenly perked up and snatched his present from her hands. "At last! The awesome one had been waiting forever!" he smirked cockily as he tore at the wrapping paper greedily.

Inside was a beer bottle with a neat little ribbon tied at the neck and underneath it was a black shirt that stated, "I'm with awesome" and an arrow pointing at the person wearing it.

"Ve~ Do you like it?" Feliciano chirped from Ludwig's side. Gilbert gave the younger a flashy smile. "It's not quite as awesome as me but it's awesome enough."

Ludwig leaned into Feliciano's ear and whispered something about Gilbert loving it.

"Matthew?" Bella asked, reading the last package under the tree. "Eh? The name sounds familiar..." she trailed off, confused.

"It's the Canadian," Abel grunted, pointing to the violet eyed man sitting next to Gilbert.

Bella only laughed it off. "Geez, i'm sorry!" she laughed as she handed the delicate man his present.

Meanwhile Antonio couldn't help but pout while Matthew opened his gift and kindly thanked Abel. There were no more presents under the tree and he hadn't gotten one yet. How unfair! And Bella is the only one who hadn't given a gift yet!

"That's it!" the Belgian girl declared, standing up and dusting pine needles off her dress.

"H-hey, Bel! I don't want to sound greedy but what about my gift?" Antonio asked happily.

Bella acted as if she suddenly remembered. "Ah~ I remember now!" she laughed, leaning in closer to Antonio's face. "How could I forget?"

She quickly leaned forward and wrapped something around his face, making his vision go black. "Why a blindfold?" he asked.

"It's a really big surprise and I didn't want you to see it quite yet since I couldn't wrap it properly." she smiled.

She turned around and put a single finger over her lips to signal all the other nations to shush. Since they had come early, all had been let in on the plan, each agreeing (except Abel) it'd be a nice surprise for Antonio.

Antonio blinked from behind his blindfold. "Is it ready?" he asked aloud. "Just about," Bella cheerily replied. Why had it suddenly gotten quiet? It surprised Antonio greatly what with Gilbert and Francis in the same room.

Feeling his hand being tugged at, he stood up at the signal. "Now i'm going to take off your blind fold and..." she giggled as the blind fold was quickly being removed off his face.

Antonio blinked as the light suddenly flooded his vision. It really hadn't been that long that he was blinded so why does the light hurt his eyes so much? He hadn't had much to drink had he?

The first thing Antonio did with his renewed vision was look around the room to see everyone was...gone? And finally his attention turned to the tree. Same as it ever was...but under it-! Antonio blinked for the umpteenth time that night and his eyes widened along with a small blush.

Sitting under the tree was none other than his missing lover in a Santa costume, way too big for him. All while pink ribbon wrapped around the young Italian's torso and made it's way around so his arms were tied behind his back. The ribbon then looped back around and tied his slim legs together and finally it made it's way back to the top to make a bow on top of Lovino's head...not to mention that the ribbon was in his mouth as well to keep him from talking.

So there the young Italian sat, looking adorable as ever with a red blush that reached the tips of his ears while struggling, showing he hadn't willingly done this. Antonio smiled brightly. He had to thank Bella later for this.

Antonio slowly walked over to the tree before kneeling down next to his Italian lover with an overly excited grin. The Spaniard tugged the pink ribbon out of Lovi's mouth almost immediately hit by curses. "Don't think i'm doing this for you!" he began.

"Bella freaking kidnapped me!" he hissed. "Then put me in this stupid getup." "That's why I have to thank her later," Antonio purred, leaning in and capturing Lovino's lips.

Lovino was already quite uncomfortable with the situation he was in did not want to be kissed. Struggling against his binds, he tried to break the kiss. When their lips broke apart for the slightest of seconds, Antonio let out a playful growl before forcefully grabbing Lovino's chin and recaptured him.

Having no choice but to give in, Lovino went limp, refusing to show any emotion back.

"Por favor?" Antonio asked, only to have the Italian underneath him huff and look in another direction. "No."

He tried moving his legs only to remember those were bound up just like the rest of his body, so he did his best to shift in the opposite direction and scooted away from Antonio.

In the process, the large Santa outfit Lovino had on slid off one shoulder, only teasing an almost aroused Spaniard more. "Dammit, Lovi! You made me do this!" Antonio chuckled softly before pouncing at the eldest Italian, and began kissing his neck, nipping it every now and then.

Lovino let out a quiet gasp before looking up as if the answer to escaping it was up there in the branches of the tree above him. Instead, his breath hitched and he looked in another direction. All his luck...God must hate him.

Antonio stopped momentarily just to look at what had distracted his little Italian. Looking up, he noticed a small mistletoe hanging on a tree branch above them.

He grinned once more before grabbing Lovino's chin once again and making him look at him before placing another kiss on his little Santa's lips, smiling as he did so. He even felt Lovino relax the tiniest bit.

All in all, it was probably the best Christmas ever for both of them, though a certain male out of the couple would deny it furiously with a permanent red staining his cheeks.

* * *

**Trolololo! That was for anyone who thought there was to be smut. Ahahahahahaaaa~! I don't write that, or even read it. *shivers* I can't take the lemonssss! D'X Anyways, I was able to post before 3 and on a Sunday as well! *accomplished* See you next Sunday! Till then, R&R (Not Read and review... READ AND REST BECAUSE THAT IS THE MEANING OF LIFFFFFE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh boy, welp, this is my last pre-written chapter. I really need to get moving with the Valentine's chapter now. I'm so nervous about making you guys wait now, I feel like I might get one out every month and you'd guys would hate me for not having your daily Sunday ready. Maybe I should have three different chapters going on at once with the basic plots written out. Or maybe even start writing them out on paper then and after I finish writing them and copying them on the computer, dispose of every little bit I can find so no one other than the internet knows the words I have written. Ah~ I think this is a roundabout way of saying I kinda might've run out of ideas. So maybe suggestions on what you'd like to see happen or what you want to see more of or less of in the story? But remember I keep to the date it is so I won't randomly be in summer one day but then skip to winter in Christmas because I want to make a Christmas special chapter... Ah! Sorry for rambling, here's the reviews!**

**Dogsrule: Antonio got Franceypants, remember the wine and roses in the beginning? And Prussia got Lovi but he couldn't open it because Lovi was unknowingly tied up so he pouted to Mattie~**

** 96: Can't tell if your smut cough was to cover your lie of not reading it...and when you add your little British comments in... I just want to hug you! :'D And thank you for the little back story. I think it's cool to know how you stumble upon a story~ Especially mine since nothing about it really pops out at you. When I start a new story, if this one ever comes to an end or if I end up writing both at once, I kind of want to write a story with an actual plot. I'm thinking kingdom AU with pirates just 'cause I love reading those kinds of stories~~**

**Spamano4ever: Feel the feels and get absorbed in it's wrath! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**animebookfreak12: I made you imagine things? XD I guess that was the point, and yes, it might be implied this chapter. Oh! And when I saw your review, I thought you were someone else who reviews regularly but then it had the anime in front of it and I had a little spazz attack at the prospect of a new reviewer!**

**Bookslover21: She tis indeed. =w= Now take her genius, and apply it to anything you ever need!**

* * *

Lovino sighed contently as he stepped fresh out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before walking out of the bathroom and into his living/bedroom. He had folded up his clothes and placed them there, in the space earlier mentioned, before he got into the shower.

As he approached his bed, he couldn't help but notice a sleeping form on his bed.

Oh shit!

When did Antonio get in his room!? He blushed furiously before making a grab for his clothes, only to have Antonio reach out, grab his wrist, and pull him down onto the bed beside him.

Ah~ Now you may be wondering what happened since our little Christmas episode between these two. Well, they enjoyed untying Lovino...which was a pain with all the knots Bella made to prevent the Italian's escape.

Afterwards, they ended up staying the night there before flying over to Spain where they spent the rest of their Christmas vacation.

Then they enjoyed a quiet New Years by themselves while drinking wine.

That's all really, then they went back to school and continued their usual routine. It's just that today is Sunday...so...free time.

Yay!

Now, ahem, back to the story.

Lovino was now trapped in a certain Spaniard's infamous grip with only a towel covering himself and a blanket and whatever Antonio was wearing in between them. Lovino constantly fidgeted in his grip, cheeks stained red.

He refused to be in this arousing situation when Antonio woke up... It's not like they haven't done _it_ before but still! Lovin-! Antonio couldn't sit down for a good week and kept complaining continuously, what a way to spend vacation! I-it was annoying! B-because Lovino sure as hell tops that bastard!

Goddammit! Shut the hell up! Please! The Italian couldn't take any more embarrassment!

Antonio sleepily opened his eyes, the Italian noticed and stopped dead still in the Spaniard's grip.

He was in deep shit now! Even if the Spaniard was the one to pull him down unconsciously! Maybe if he didn't move, Antonio wouldn't notice him!

Antonio blinked and looked at Lovi. He simply hugged _his_ Italian closer to him and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. "Not till tonight, Lovi. But I appreciate the thought." "It's not like that you bastard! And even if we did _that_, we can't because we have school tomorrow."

Antonio sat up, holding Lovino to his bare chest as the blanket fell off. Lovino couldn't help but blush even though he'd already seen his boyfriend's toned chest a million times before.

"Aw, that sucks. I suppose we're going to have to wait till Friday...or now." He growled, pouncing on the smaller nation.

"Goddammit Antonio!" Lovino screeched. "Not now! I have plans!" Antonio lifted his torso so he was now pinning his Italian and pouted half heartedly. "Aw! And what does mi tomate have planned for today?" He asked.

"I have a brother I haven't even spoken to since the Christmas party at Bella's even though he lives right down stairs." Lovino argues. "And said brother wanted to spend Sunday with me. It'll be the first time in forever that I'll get time with him without that stupid ass potato bastard. Or you."

Antonio couldn't help but sigh in defeat. So, he removed himself entirely from on top of the Italian with a sigh. "I guess I never go drinking with Franny and Gil either anymore..."

Lovino slapped his Spaniard's face softly. "Shut up. You act like you can't live a goddamn day without me."

A charming smile worked its way onto Antonio's face. "So you've found out the truth?" he snickered, grabbing the other's wrist and placing a quick kiss on it. "You-! I-! Idiotaaaaaaa!"

* * *

Lovino sighed contently as he closed the door. He managed the situation easily. He simply had grabbed his clothes and marched into the bathroom. Now that he thought about it, Antonio was always around to embarrass him usually when the bathroom was involved.

THAT GODDAMN PERVERT BASTARD!

Silently fuming, the eldest Italian made his way towards his brother's dorm, number thirty two. He glared at the dorm to it's left, number thirty three. The fucking potato bastard could be dwelling in there right now for all he knew.

Trying his best to calm his nerves, Lovino knocked on his brother's door. There seemed to be some crashing around inside before Feliciano opened the door wide with a bright smile. "Ve~ Fratello! You're early!" he laughed. Lovino couldn't help but narrow his eyes. He knew his fratello (probably not as much as Feliciano knew himself) and he seemed...odd? He seemed...off.

Lovino simply lifted his arm and rotated his wrist ever so slightly in a lazy greeting before casually walking into Feliciano's room, inspecting every inch of it with his eyes. "Ve~ Do you need anything fratello?" he asked, smiling kindly.

Lovino sat himself on the bed, making sure he did it rather roughly so the mattress would push down quite a bit. He felt nothing.

There was nothing under the bed.

Feliciano watched him curiously with his usual closed eyes as he sat himself on the bed next to his older brother. "Where do you want to go?" the younger Italian drawled as he stretched out in his brother's lap. "I dunno. You asked me to come along with you for 'sibling time'." he mumbled.

Feliciano immediately bounced back up. "Oh yeah~ Let's go get gelato or something! They have _all_ kinds of shops in the town area! I saw a gun shop once...Mr. Zwingli was in there too, whenever I see it..." he began to mumble, talking about how Vash, a student at Gakuen Hetalia, had been seen hanging around his frightful hobby shop.

Lovino scowled. "Stop being such a wimp. Isn't he 'neutral'? If he attacks, it's your own goddamn fault for bothering him." he growled. "Besides, no matter how scary that bastard is, as long as we don't light the fuse, the bastard should stay under control."

Feliciano nodded, whimpering a tad bit.

Once the younger of the two had calmed down, he stood up cheerily in a sudden mood swing. "Ve~ Let's get going before the afternoon rush!" he chirped. Lovino slowly got up, pulling a jacket with him. "Feliciano." he said blandly. "There's going to be no business in any gelato shop in this five degree weather." Feliciano seemed to be shifting from foot to foot impatiently.

How unusual.

"But fratellooooo! I haven't had any since we left Italy waaaay back in the summer!" he whined pitifully. As always, Feli got his way as Lovino sped up a little bit. Eventually, he had his shoes on, he had kicked them off earlier in politeness, and Feliciano was fumbling with his own shoes.

"You shouldn't rush me if you're not ready yourself." "Ve~ Scusa!" he apologized. Lovino couldn't help but sigh as he kneeled down onto the carpeted floor next to his brother. He took his brother's foot and put it on his lap before tying his shoe, much like a father would do for their child. Or an elder sibling would do for their younger.

"You're all done. Ready now?" "Si!" he yelled happily before swiping his wallet off the bedside table and running out the door and into the hallway. Lovino walked out the door a tad bit slower but all the same, made it out seconds later before closing the door behind him. "Are you going to lock your door?" he asked his brother. "Ve~ It should be fine!" Feliciano smiled before racing down the hallway to leave an already distraught Lovino after him.

Back inside the room, the sound of shuffling from the brothers' feet were beginning to dull before disappearing all together. A heart-beat more silence before the closet burst open and out fell Ludwig. He gasped loudly. "That was terrible!" he gasped. "I'm sure Lovino would've found us for sure!"

He looked down at himself. Leave it to him to pick the worst nights to have sex with Feliciano...not saying that it was bad sex...it was just...he didn't know Lovino would be coming at all, let alone, 'early'.

Ludwig sighed and ran a hand through his already messy hair. "Where did I put my clothes again?"

* * *

Feliciano couldn't help but skip alongside his brother. Despite the recent cold weather, today felt like a cold summer day. He smiled brightly as Lovino even seemed to be enjoying the refreshing weather. "See, fratello? Today _would_ be a good day to go get gelato!" he chirped. His older brother sighed, "I guess you're right..." he said in defeat.

"And if you were right then the 'rush hour' would be happening soon, especially with the sudden change in weather." Lovino stated. Feliciano smiled. "It's fine! I want to enjoy the weather~ Ve~ I wish Nonno was still around so he could come with us. Ooh! Maybe next time we could take Marce!"

"Marce? Who the hell is Marce?" Lovino asked, why would they take some damn fucking stranger with them to get some of the tasty Italian ice cream?

"Ve! Marcello, silly!" Feliciano explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lovino couldn't help but groan and face-palm. "You're such an idiot." "Ve~ Gratzie fratello! You're really nice today! It must be the weather!"

Lovino looked at Feliciano as if he said the most stupid thing in the world. "What the hell? Calling someone an idiot is being nice!" he protested, a tint of blush on his cheeks from his confusion.

"Well, fratello is calling me an idiota. It isn't as bad as when you call me bastard because a lot of normal siblings call each other idiot regularly at the most." he smiled, as he kept walking.

The elder Italian couldn't help but be taken aback a bit. He made his brother feel this way? A sudden wave of guilt washed over him. He didn't mean to hurt his brother's feelings over the years... Who else felt like this? The potato bastards could feels like this though, he didn't care about them.

Did Antonio feel this way too? Oh he hoped not, otherwise...what if Antonio had been screwing with him and playing along in his little act of lovers?

Lovino shivered. That would've been terrible. B-but, Antonio had been the one to say it first-! What if he heard him and Marcello talking that one night? Plotting revenge the next day to get back at Lovino for being such a terrible lacky. The Spaniard was no where near smart to even think of a plan like that, or even hold a grudge. Right? He still held a grudge against Arthur for sinking his ship back in the armada days, though...

Lovino looked away from his brother, his insecurities coming back. "M-m-mi d-dispiace." he said inaudibly to his brother as he kept walking, watching his feet and subconsciously following Feliciano so he didn't accidentally walk into the street.

Feliciano looked back at his older brother, feeling no different than when he told Lovino about the whole bastard thing.

Happy. He was happy all the time and he was kinda happy to get that little secret he'd been keeping for centuries off his shoulders. "Hmm? Scusa, but fratello, what'd you say?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"MI DISPIACE! Goddammit! I'm sorry for making you feel bad!" he apologized loudly, gaining attention from a few wandering county and human eyes. Once they saw nothing interesting going on, they continued on, fighting a warm breeze blowing in the air.

Feliciano smile seemed to grow even larger than ever before. "Ve~ I was right! You're being especially nice today, fratello! I love you! I wish Marce could be here to see this!" he said loudly, glomping his brother in the middle of the sidewalk. "Feli!" Lovino growled, pushing his brother off. "Not in public!" he hissed.

"I'm sorry but I just can't!" he sing-songed as he held onto his brother all the way to the gelato shop.

The day he spent was his brother was a good one. After the gelato shop, they had enjoyed the short lasted warmth by running around town, looking at almost every shop that sparked either of the two brother's interest.

Lovino smiled every so often and it seemed to make Feliciano's heart swell to see his brother so happy. He hadn't seen him so happy since he and big brother Antonio first went out. Sometimes, he wished Lovi would be like that all the time.

_Ve! But then it wouldn't really be Lovi, would it?_ He smiled as he grabbed his brother's hand and dragged him to a nearby restaurant. And might I warn you, in case you may be thinking, this is not Itacest. Simply maternal, brotherly love.

So, Lovino and Feliciano were sat down at a table in the family restaurant area instead of the bar, like it seemed a few familiar faces were heading towards.

Lovino looked back and forth, a little embarrassed, as he and his brother were seated and his brother got the kids' menu. Jesus! His brother was centuries years old and he got something made for twelve year olds!

As he scanned through the menu, Feliciano happily colored on the little paper sheet with the crayons given to him. "Feli, do you know what you want yet?" Feliciano looked up from the word search that was on the menu he was given. "Ve~ Not yet," "Then figure that out first then color or whatever the fuck you're doing." he growled quietly, trying not to disturb the family of three in the booth behind them.

Just as Feliciano opened his mouth to say, "okay," the waiter came by with a predatorial smile on his face. "Can I get you boys anything to drink?"

Without looking up from his brother to the waiter, he nodded. "A glass of wine," he said, looking up at the waiter finally. He stopped and didn't even hear the younger's voice in the background, "Ve, I'd like one too."

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here. Fuck face?" he growled out at the too familiar Frenchy in front of him. "Ah~ I can't work at a restaurant? Especially one of this high quality on my days off from school?" he pouted. "How rude."

"I don't care if i'm rude or not." Lovino said blandly, and began looking around. Francis blinked. "Either way, I'll be serving you this evening~ Au revoir~! I'll be back with your drinks momentarily!" and with that, the creepy french man was gone.

Lovino seemed to _still_ be looking around. "Lovi, are you looking for something?" Feliciano asked, not phased in the least by Francis's sudden appearance. "Tomato bastard said he was going drinking with wine bastard so he _must_ be around," he nodded.

"Ve? Really? Maybe he's keeping Gil company in the bar part." he suggested. The elder of the duo seemed to relax a bit, but not much. He might still be in the same restaurant as his boyfriend. "Yeah..."

So, Francis returned a few minutes later with two wine glasses in his hand and placed them on the table in their respective places before pulling the actual bottle of wine out of nowhere. He then poured each Italian their own wine before placing the bottle on the table. "Thought of what you'd like to eat yet?" he asked.

Feliciano nodded before pointing to the kids menu in front of him. "Six plates of pasta~!" he chirped. Francis simply smiled at his younger brother, making the elder brother growl at him as the French man jotted down Feliciano's order before he turned to Lovino. "And for yourself?" "Pizza. Your menu's so called 'authentic' pizza." he declared, crossing his arms. "My, my~ You really are such a picky eater when i'm around!" Francis sighed as he walked away. "Oh~ And I'll be cooking your meal so you'll be passed onto another waiter for the evening!" he winked.

Lovino slammed his head into the table as soon as Francis had walked into the kitchen. "I fucking hate him," he groaned loudly. "Language," Feliciano scolded, eyeing the family of three (a mother, father, and their daughter). "Whatever, i'll try not to cuss too badly again." he apologized in his own special way.

While they waited for their food to be cooked and brought out to them, a few waiters and waitresses walked by. Their uniform consisted of black pants and a white shirt. Above their white shirts were gray silk vests and tied at the neck was a thin red ribbon. The only difference between the waiter's and the waitresses's uniforms were the females received black skirts instead of the male's pants.

Ah~ Anyway, a certain waiter in particular stopped out their table. "Ve~ Will you be our new waiter?" "Kesesesese! Of course not!" Wait a minute... Lovino whipped his head up and stared at the albino standing in front of their table in the earlier mentioned uniform. "Then what the fuck are you doing here?" he hissed, snappier than usual. Only one of the bad touch trio was missing tonight...

"Eh? What do you mean what am I doing? I'm working! Can't you see!" Gilbert laughed loudly. "You work here too?" Feliciano asked, laughing along with the Prussian. "Nah! Franny, 'Toni, and I were going to go drinking but then Franny's boss, not the country one, but the one here, called up and said they were urgently short on staff. So Franny had to fill in and 'Toni and I offered to help the boss just for tonight."

Of course that idiot would show up at some point during Lovino's day out with his brother. Meanwhile, Feliciano seemed to be sparkling. "Ve~! Gilbert! You and 'Tonio are so nice! Is Ludwig working here too?"

Gilbert laughed and shook his head before ruffling Feliciano's hair and having his hand slapped away by Lovino. "Nah, he went drinking with that Japanese kid. He would've taken you today, too, but you had to go chill with your unawesome big brother."

"Hey waiter!" A guy a few tables down called to the red-eyed man that was casually talking to the Italians. "I'm ready to order!" Gilbert turned his attention to the man. "Give me one second before I grace you, human, with my awesomeness." he yelled back before turning back to the Italians. "See you later!" he said, flashing a grin before making his way to the man from before.

Feliciano turned to his brother as soon as Gilbert left. "Ve! This is going to be a fun night!" he snicked. "Shut up, Feliciano." he mumbled, slamming his head onto the table yet again. "Next thing we know, Antonio's going to be our new waiter," he growled.

"Did I just hear my name?" A certain Spaniard asked, walking with a tray in his hand filled with food. As he himself noticed who was sitting at the table, he grinned widely. "Now I know why Franny sent me to table eleven!" he smiled. "Just to see my special little Lovi and his brother!" Lovino looked up at Antonio and immediately looked back down. Damn! He looked hot in his uniform! N-not that he'd ever tell the bastard that.

"Franny is so nice~" Antonio continued. "Dammit, bastard! Just give us our food now!" he growled, gaining Antonio's attention again. "Eh? Call me Antonio again like you did before and _than_ I'll give you your food." he stated with a sly smile.

"No way in hell! I don't care about food THAT much!" he stated, nodding. Just then, Feliciano's stomach growled at the sight of all the pasta resting in Antonio's hand, just out of his reach. "Not even for poor little Feli?" Antonio asked, nodding towards Feliciano who had a sad little look on his face. "I thought today was a brother bonding day." "Ve, it was..."

Lovino shook his head furiously. "Your sad act won't work on me this time just because-!" he stopped mid sentence as his own stomach rumbled loudly making his boyfriend and his brother laugh. "You still don't want your food?" he asked playfully.

Lovino sighed and looked down at the floor, his cheeks started to heat up a nice tomato shade of red. "A-antonio...Can I have my food?" he asked rather politely. Antonio literally turned and looked at his little uke and a small blush appeared on his own face. He quickly put the silver tray with the food on it on their table before squealing and hugging the Italian to the point where he couldn't breathe. "Lovi~! Lovi~! Tan lindo! Te amo! Te amo!" he squealed.

"S-stop!" was all the Italian protested.

* * *

After dinner was out of the way, Feliciano and Lovino paid the bill, split it in half though most of the bill consisted of Feliciano's six child portions of pasta.

Antonio said goodbye, sadly and watched his Italian go. Too bad he had agreed to a shift that would have him working till ten o' clock at night.

So now here we were, in the dark. Two Italians were walking home, content with the day and their stomachs content as well. Each brother sighed happily as they arrived upon the building, walking such a big distance after eating wasn't very pleasant but at least in burned off a lot of the carbs the younger consumed that night.

Feliciano smiled at his brother with a sleepy smile as they stopped in front of his dorm. "Ve~ Grazie for coming with me today," he said. "It was-" he yawned. "-fun. Buonanotte." he nodded before wobbling off to his dorm.

Lovino couldn't help but smile fondly. If he didn't know his brother, he'd forget to take off his shoes and just pass out on the bed. So much excitement with his brother must've worn him out, and to be quite honest, Lovino was tired as well.

So, he yawned and headed up the stairs and sleepily looked for his keys in his pocket. His fingers trailed over his phone instead which vibrated against his leg as soon as his fingers brushed against it's plastic surface in his pocket. He sleepily pulled it out and flipped it open. Expecting a call, he pressed it against his ear, "Ciao?" he asked. No answer. Not even the beeping of a hung up number.

He pulled the phone away from his face and looked at it tiredly. Oh. A text.

He clicked the 'ok' button on his phone and the text was open. He blinked as the new white background appeared and stared at the message. "Dammit. I hope Feli didn't fall asleep yet." he hissed through closed teeth as he snapped his phone shut and tiredly, but quickly walked down the stairs towards Feliciano's room.

**To:** Lovino  
**From:** Tomato Bastard  
**7 seconds ago at 9:56**  
Mi tomate! You forgot your room key at the restaurant! Don't worry! I picked it up before any meanie could steal it! My shift is almost over, I'll be there soon! Until then, Lovi! Oh! Maybe as a reward you can let me sleep in the same room with you again tonight! Not like that kind of sleep but just sleep! Since, as you said earlier, it is a Sunday! XOXOXOXO

* * *

**It's done! I just had so much feels editing this! ;w; I found out one of my kids, who is actually older than me but it's an internet family thing, got married and is gonna have a little girl. I just feel so happy! And all this happy music is coming on shuffle I don't know how to feel!**

**But it's time to wrap this story up! Don't forget recommendations and have a good week, where I'll hopefully of finished the next chapter and even began the next one. Till then, R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lo siento! I was a day late! I'm unworthy of all your love! ;w; I had to hurry to write this but then I realized I had to wake up at 5:30 for school so I had to finish it today. AND TRANSITIONING IN THIS CHAPTER WAS TERRIBLE. And for that reason, this has to be one of my least favorite chapters so, that's a warning if in the end you happen to agree with me. I have no ideas planned for the next chapter, though I kinda want to begin the new story I had in mind, the kingdom/pirate AU. So this may be put on hold for awhile as I work on that (and like this story, even if I receive no reviews at all, I won't quit on it). Ah~ So my sister wanted me to make Francis give them a dose of some things that make them, ahem, horny. Then she yelled at me for calling her ideas unworthy of this fluffy story. *Whisper*whisper* She reads smut *whisper*whisper* Just wanted to share a little story so you know a little more about your lovely authoress. Anywhoooo~ Onto reviews, then the story~!**

**Spamano4ever: I don't like Ludwig too much so I _must _put him in compromising situations, possibly getting killed by Lovino seemed good enough~~**

**Dogsrule: It's like: "My god, I see you 24/7 and I see my brother 30min/1 and I finally get some bonding time and you show up and-! *rage flip* -Romano's emotions portrayed by HetaCultMother**

**Bookslover21: You were the fifth reviewer...and now you're the fiftieth reviewer. Come over here and give me a hug! This story has come such a long way and you've stuck with it for so long, you deserve some love for landing on such special numbers! ;v;**

** 96: 'Tis fine you were late, I'll start being late as well.. AND IN THE AMERICA'S WE CALL IT CLOSET NOT WARDROBE-THAT'S TOO FANCY 'FO US AND OUR LOVELY GRAMMAR! And thank you for the idea, you were the only one to contribute~ As for your British comment...I cracked up after I read your post because you said, "I don't think i'm doing it... Until next time _poppet_." =w= We don't say poppet and it's just so... *le can't explain self***

* * *

Lovino sighed in content, as he ran a hand through his hair. He had just gotten out of the shower and was now dry and dressed ready for the Thursday ahead of him.

After lying on his bed for several minutes, he decided now would be a good time to leave, so he grabbed his backpack and swung it onto his shoulder before walking out of his dorm where a suspicious Spaniard was standing. "Hey! Hey! Lovi, I've been waiting for you~ I thought you left already for a second there!" he said, grinning.

"I know, I know. You wait for me everyday now to protect me from the invisible force known as gravity." Lovino said sarcastically, but Antonio really did take all these things too seriously as he nodded determinedly. "I'll get this Gravity guy for always pushing you down!" The Italian rolled his eyes at the other's comment. Man, his boyfriend was such an idiot.

Ah~ Anyway, Antonio then chose that moment to grab Lovino's hand before casually walking down the hallway with a small cute Italian who had a cute blush on his face. He seemed to have been getting used to all the attention the other gave him but the blush showed he was still...appreciating it. "So, Lovi! Know what today is?" he asked, smiling similarly to Bella.

"Valentine's Day? Please don't tell me you're going to make _too_ big of a deal out of all this?" Lovino asked, almost pleaded. Antonio couldn't help but chuckle, the other was so cute! "Me? Make a big deal out of things? I'm offended, Lovi." he gasped dramatically.

Lovino couldn't help but deadpan. "The Halloween prank? Christmas? You always go big on days like these. Since today is the day of," he shivered. "romance, I'm sure you'll be even more uncontrollable than usual." he nodded.

"But Lovi-!" he protested. Well, there went his whole romantic Valentine heart plan and possibly an air plane flying in the sky and writing the words, 'I love Lovi'. But at least it would save him the trouble of figuring out how to get an air plane within less than twenty four hours.

"'But Lovi' what?" he asked. Antonio fidgeted and pouted before he spontaneously came up with something else, "All I wanted to do was take you out for dinner and a date?" he said, with the slight question in his voice.

Lovino squeezed the Spaniard's hand that he was still holding. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, sounds simple enough." he muttered, looking away from his boyfriend. At that, Antonio seemed to light up. "R-really!? Lovi! That's amazing!" he grinned widely before letting go of the other's hand only to bring him into a enormous bear hug. "Te amo!" he squealed in delight.

"Chigi! Let go already!" the other yowled.

* * *

Lovino reached his first class at last, managing to ditch his escort at the front of the freshmen and sophomore building. As he entered, he tried to avoid any contact with anyone in the halls, seeing everyone lovey dovey.

It was gross.

Arthur had come in the building for the morning only to be tackled by Alfred who, then in turn, gave him a bouquet of roses, which was the other's favorite flower and then the elder timidly gave the American chocolates which said American enthusiastically took and began eating a few.

Im Yong Soo was watching Lovino's friend, Emil from around the corner, actually looking a little timid at the oblivious Icelandic nation.

Antonio's gay ass friend, Gilbert, was prowling the halls calling out, "Birdie, where are you? Kesesese!" and a squeak from a class room could be heard as the Canadian blocking the door yelled, which sounded like a whisper, "You're not supposed to be in the building! You're a junior!"

Deciding he had to take responsibility for Antonio's stupid friends, Lovino stalked over to Emil and grabbed his arm which seemed to surprise the other. But it seemed Emil knew Lovino long enough (which was actually a short time but Lovino wasn't hard to figure out) not to question him, and in turn was dragged to Gilbert, whom was clawing at the door, like Natalia, while the quiet Canadian was blocking it from the other side.

"Hey potato bastard!" he called, making the other turn around. "Yeah? What is it, short stuff?" Gilbert asked, turning around immediately at his 'nick name'. Man, that guy didn't know an insult from affection. "Shouldn't you be in class?" Emil asked in his usual monotone voice. "So? I can ditch for Mattie!" the silver haired nation countered.

"But what if your little boy toy doesn't want to ditch?" "Well-! I-! Dammit, you have me there, kiddo! Welp, can't do anything about that. See you later Birdie!" he said, looking at the door before turning to Lovino and Emil. "I'll tell Antonio you said 'hi' and i'll tell Lucas _you_ said hi." he grinned at Emil and Lovino evilly.

"Tell him to fuck off." Both Lovino and Emil said in unison before turning to briefly glare at each other with golden and violet eyes. At that, Gilbert seemed the belch his loudest laugh. "Such cute kids!" he laughed. "Well whatever, see you losers later! You'll just have to deal without my awesome presence no matter how much you beg me to stay." Both glares were turned to the albino where his comical laugh turned to one of anxiousness. "Ah, well, see you later. THE AWESOME IS OUT!" and with that, Gilbert fled from the scene.

As soon as the albino was out of sight, a timid blonde poked his head out of the classroom behind them. "T-thank you. I love him and all b-but he needs to leave me alone with my classes." he said quietly, gaining both boys' attention. "Yeah, whatever, I just have to keep that douche potato in check." Lovino nodded. "And I'm with him." Emil said, pointing to the brunette with him.

"A-ah! Either way, thank you!" Matthew said shyly as he began to retreat back into his classroom. "Hey, what's your name?" Emil suddenly asked, curious about the quiet blonde he'd _never_ seen before this day. He seemed hard to miss since he was carrying around a polar bear and had an unusual curl much like Lovino's except it sprouted from the top of his head and curled a little loop instead of hanging off the side of his head. "S-sophomore Matthew Williams." he nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Matthew said, holding out his hands, expecting no response. Lovino tched and looked away while Emil grabbed his hand and shook it. "Don't need to be so formal." Lovino tsked.

"Oh... I'm sorry," the Canadian quickly apologized as the bell rang. "See you later," Emil nodded as he grabbed Lovino's arm and dragged him away. "You're buying me a tomato since I saved your ass!" Lovino called as the silver haired nation pulled him away, meeting no resistance.

Matthew couldn't help but smile fondly, "They're so rowdy." he laughed to himself as he walked back into his classroom once more.

* * *

The hours passed, and it seemed it couldn't have come quicker but the day was over. As soon as the final bell rang, Lovino found that Matthew had mysteriously appeared by his side, must've been looking for protection since Gilbert was sure to be prowling the halls now that he knew that his precious Birdie was out of classes and he didn't need to ditch or make Matthew ditch in order to spend time with him.

But Lovino's main priority at the moment was finding his friend Emil, using the other as an excuse to get out of more time with Antonio before the date. Matthew would be an excuse too but from what he had learned, Antonio wouldn't even be able to see him.

As they rounded the corner, the blonde sophomore grabbed his arm and pulled him back around the corner making a shush signal with his fingers before pointing around the corner, quietly telling him to watch.

The two had stayed in the school a little longer than necessary in order to search for their missing (in Matthew's case, new) friend. For this reason, almost the entire school was empty except for the few students scurrying around and trying to leave in a hurry.

As Lovino peeked around the corner alongside Matthew he could see Emil's back facing them and Im Yong Soo looking shyly at the Icelandic man. Was it even possible for the other to be shy? The Korean had always seemed so boisterous and full of energy but now he was confronting Emil about something and he was nothing less than a stumbling mess.

Im Yong Soo was looking at the floor now while fumbling with his hands. "Emil, I-!" he said after a long silence. "What is it?" said nation asked, looking at the Korean indifferently. The black haired representation blushed, it was clearly visible against his pale-ish skin. He looked up again but this time with a determined smile on his face.

"Everything originated in me! Especially China's breasts! But the only thing I'm certain didn't is my heart! So I've come to claim it!" he smiled brightly. "You want some territory...?" Emil asked cluelessly. Instead of getting mad, like Lovino himself would do, Im Yong Soo simply grinned.

"Nah! I wanna capture your heart, not your heartland! Y'know, the one right here!" he smiled wider, poking Emil's chest just where any normal human or nation's beating heart can be found. Realization seemed to finally reach Emil as his own pale face turned red. "Let me think about it," he said, a bird suddenly flying to his shoulder and glaring at the Korean.

Lovino looked around, confused. Where had the puffin come from in the first place? He'd been watching the whole time and he hadn't see it at all!

Suddenly Im Yong Soo lunged forward and held Emil in a hug. "But-!" Deciding it was time for action, Lovino stepped around the corner, grabbing Matthew's wrist and forcing him along with him. "Ciao, puffin bastard! Pancake bastard and I have been looking for you for half an hour. I don't give a shit what you're doing, you're coming with me!" he demanded, trying to act like his ignorant bossy, selfish self...Or at least that's what he thought was his normal self.

"Ah, I suppose I'll take my leave now," Emil said rather hurriedly, going to Lovino's side. "You should've taken your leave half an hour ago! C'mon!" he growled, grabbing Emil's wrist as well and dragging both of them away, taking position as head of the trio.

"You really got me out of a tight spot, did you know that?" Emil asked as soon as they were out of earshot. "We saw everything," Matthew nodded, the puffin on Emil's shoulder flapping around and squawking angrily. You could almost hear Emil whisper under his breath, "I know Mr. Puffin, you were right. They were watching me."

"Anyways," Lovino said, letting go of the two. "What are you going to do with that Korean idiot?" "I don't know, it's exactly as I said. I want to think about it. I interact with him enough but..." he trailed off.

"All right, just don't do anything you'll regret," Matthew encouraged quietly. "Just shut up about it," Emil said, rubbing the back of his head, a tad bit embarrassed.

Suddenly, a hand touched Lovino's shoulder and he turned around angrily to see who tried to scare him. "Hey you damn bastard you bett-!" he stopped midway sentence as he saw exactly who it was. His shoulders seemed to instantly relax but quickly tense up again.

"Hey! You said you'd be picking me up tonight, tomato bastard!" he growled. The newly arrived Spaniard smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Lo siento, but I couldn't wait to see your face~" he chirped a little too happily for Lovino's tastes before pinching said Italian's cheek, forcing him to swat his hand away angrily.

"Well oh well, I'm spending time with these idiots right now!" he said, gesturing to where his two friends were behind him. "Wait, where the hell are they!?" he screeched loudly, angry at Emil and their newly made friend, Matthew for abandoning him.

"So you're free, verdad?" Antonio asked, smiling innocently. Lovino let out an exasperated sigh. "Chigi, I guess I am now..."

"Bueno! Then lets get you to your dorm and you can dress up nicely for our date!" the Spaniard smiled, grabbing Lovino's hand and beginning to drag him away just as Lovino had done to both Emil and Matthew.

The Italian decided that resisting against the elder would be futile. After all, he was bigger and stronger. If he _did_ struggle, then the other would no doubt throw him over his shoulder and haul him to his dorm. The embarrassment the date would cause _and _that added to it was just not worth it.

Some time passed before Lovino was ready. He had procrastinated as long as he could. While he was procrastinating, Antonio himself had gotten dressed for their 'big date'.

When Lovino stepped out of his dorm, he noticed Antonio already waiting for him, wearing a white shirt and a blazer with a newer pair of jeans and a pair of old dirty sneakers. The younger couldn't help but roll his eyes at the other for being somewhat scrubby. It wasn't like the Spaniard owned any nice clothes like his own anyway.

As Lovino finally locked the door to his room, he turned around so the other could inspect his outfit.

He was wearing a gray button up shirt and a black overcoat alongside his black slacks and loafers. He couldn't help but smile cockily as the elder gawked at him. "So what have you got planned for us tonight?" he asked, slipping his quick smile back in a scowl.

"Eh? Oh, y'know, the usual~" he chirped. Lovino gave the other a quick glare. "We don't have a usual," he barked.

"Oh yeah! Then I guess it's just a surprise then!" he smiled, grabbing the other's hand for the second time that day and led him out the building. "Hey Lovi! Look, it's sunset! I thought we'd be out of the dorms before this but it sure is pretty," he smiled, giving the other a dreamy look.

The latter blushed a light red and looked at his boyfriend. "Oi! Can we just get going?" The former blinked away his daze before making his smile even wider. "Si! Vamanos!"

Once again, Lovino found himself being dragged, this time out of school grounds and onto the sidewalk where Antonio slowed down to a slower pace so he and Lovino could stroll to the enjoyable silence. Well...Lovino had hoped it had been an enjoyable silence until Antonio piped up and began talking.

"So Gilbert is planning on taking Matthew somewhere awesome," he started. "And Francis is going on several dates with girls. Like, at five, he was going on a date with this Rebecca girl...Then at six he made plans with a Stephanie woman...and-!" he stopped midway as Lovino leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before backing away, "Shut up and be quiet." he had said quietly, though he meant to be heard.

The Spaniard looked over at the Italian who was now looking away from him. It didn't take him very long to realize how much Lovino was actually blushing! I mean, how could you miss how red the tips of his ear are! So, he stopped walking and twirled Lovino around till he was facing him in his red glory. "Tan lindo!" he squealed giddily, bringing the other into an embrace.

"I'm hungry dammit! Let's just go already!" Lovino whined loudly. Antonio let go unwillingly but still remained smiling as he always does. "Si, si! Now, what restaurant do you wish to go to?" "I don't know, you're the one who planned all this out." "Ah, yes! Then lets go...!" he smiled, trailing off as to keep it a surprise.

The couple shortly arrived at a not too fancy restaurant. It was small and quaint but it would do.

As the duo entered, they were almost immediately seated, seeing how empty the restaurant was on a Thursday. It seemed only they were in the restaurant...

Well, anyways, as soon as they sat down, a waitress came immediately to tend to their needs. "Can I help you?" the blonde woman said shyly, obviously because she was in the presence of two such nice looking men. Lovino looked up from the menu he picked up at the waitress. "We'll start with the wine," he said, throwing her a wink.

The shy waitress blushed and nodded before turning around and zooming off. As he turned back to his menu, Antonio's hand appeared at the top and forced it down on the table so Lovino had a perfect view of the other's face. He had a smile on his per usual, but it was kind of eerie. "Lovi~" he chirped. "What the hell was that~?"

"What?"

"That wink, silly!" he smiled, it was starting to freak him out. "W-well, it was exactly what you said! It was a wink!" Lovino stumbled out, feeling uncomfortable with the aura Antonio was giving off. Any other sane human would've ran for the hills if they new Antonio as well as Lovino did...and were in this situation.

"Moreover..." Antonio continued, ignoring Lovino's last statement, though he heard it. "What did it mean?" he asked. "It was a wink!" the Italian protested loudly as if he was being wrongly accused. "You can't tell me you don't flirt with pretty girls when they're around!"

Antonio's smile got bigger, and the latter had a feeling it wasn't for a good reason... "Well~ I haven't so much touched a girl, Belgium doesn't count, after we began to date~ And you're flirting with other people! Do you do it with men too?" he grounded out, trying to stay as cheerful as usual.

"H-hell no! Men are gross! Chigi! Only women!" "How often?" "How often? How often to you see a pretty woman on the street?" Lovino retorted. Antonio leaned across the table and grabbed Lovino's chin. "I'll only see one pretty thing on the street," he purred. Oh god no, the Italian could already feel the deep blush marring his cheeks.

As the Italian had realized this, their previous shy waiter returned, more flustered than ever to find the two men leaning over each other. "Y-you're wine!" she said, putting the two glasses on the table before scurrying away. "I'll give you some time to think about what you want to eat!"

Lovino groaned and pushed Antonio's face away. "You're so embarrassing." "But at least she got the message!" he chirped, but this time he seemed more light-hearted in doing so. Well, at least his idiot Spaniard was happy now and he didn't have to deal with Conquistador Antonio all night...

* * *

As they finished up eating their meal, and the bill was paid, they were out of the restaurant and into the chilly night air.

"You took me out on a date," Lovino began. "Are we going home now?" Antonio turned to the auburnette and shook his head, making the curly mop of curls on his head bounce back and forth. "I have one more thing to show you!" he laughed. "Follow me~"

"Alright, but this better be pretty damn good for making me stay out past ten. Don't forget we have school tomorrow and I wake up at five!" he said, reminding the elder of his usual sleeping habits. "I hope it is~" he said happily under his breath.

His plan was simple: he was going to bring him to his favorite spot that he had found in the park area. He had been here three years and without Lovi and all his other friends (Bella, Abel, Gilbert, Francis, etc,.) to keep himself busy at the best of times, he had done a little exploring around the local area.

Antonio grinned largely to himself. Not only was his spot beautiful, he was hoping it's be romantic as well and he knew Lovino wouldn't be oblivious to it if it was. After all, he was half of the country of romance. He couldn't miss the obvious like he himself would!

So, after a little while of tugging the other to the park, he began to stray from the path. "What are you doing!? Trying to get us lost!?" he hissed loudly. "Ssh, Lovi, it's okay!" he cooed reassuringly. But, apparently not enough so as Lovino began to step back towards the path. "You're trying to pull me into the dark woods! I have a right to be suspicious! Even though we're dating, I won't willingly let you take me...even though we've done that before too...goddammit."

Antonio smiled as he took a step out of the fallen leaves, still on the ground from the previous autumn, and grabbed Lovino's hand. "I'm not going to do anything dirty," he said. "I promise." "Are you sure?" Lovino said, hesitantly taking the smallest of all steps towards Antonio. "Yo prometo." the Spaniard promised wholeheartedly.

"Chigi, I guess I'll trust your dumb ass for now." the Italian said, taking a more confident step after the brunette before eventually letting the former drag him along in whatever his antics were to be.

"I hope you like it," Antonio said excitedly as they continued through the forest at the edge of the park and town. "What exactly...is...it...?" he stopped slowly as the thick area of trees thinned out and eventually all the trees disappeared all together.

Once the wide expanse of trees did finally disappear, the duo emerged from the tree laden barrier that blocked such a place that Antonio considered his favorite...well, his favorite from this area, he had favorites that far surpassed this back in Spain, but let's not ruin the moment!

Anyway, Lovino couldn't help but be shocked that the Spaniard was even capable of naming this place beautiful, as it was, if he knew Antonio, he would've shrugged it off as another territory he had discovered. But no, the other had shown him this place. There was no doubt that the other wouldn't show him he thought was stupid (as he wasn't even capable to think of something as stupid) on Valentine's Day.

Now you may be wondering what this "beautiful place" or "favorite spot" looks like. Well...

It was a small field and a few patches of flowers spotted it. Dead in the center was a small pond, reflecting the moon and the dozens of stars lit up in the night sky as well. Especially since this place was so far away and seemed untamed by the human presence made it all the more mystifying.

He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped as he suddenly found Antonio behind him, wrapping his arms around his slim waist and resting his head on Lovino's shoulder as well. "B-bastard," he smiled, glad the other couldn't see his face.

"So did you have a good time?" he purred into the other's ears, sending sensations down his spine. "S-si," he growled halfheartedly. "You know, you can come here anytime you like." Antonio nodded.

"I was going to whether you gave me permission or not, jerk."

* * *

**In case you hadn't noticed, i'm setting up the ship IceKor. Spread that stuff around, it's a great ship! Ah~ Now that this chapter is over, I don't know when's the next time i'm going to see you! I'm going to miss you all! (/;w;)/ Wait for me my little lovelies. Wait for me. Till then, R&R and enjoy whatever comes up while i'm gone~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Gah! I passed my two week time limit I gave for myself to write a new chapter! I'M SO SORRY! I probably shouldn't of started that story and should've focused on this one. I can't believe how much love the new one got though...ANYWAYS! I finished this last minute, so I apologize that Lovi's birthday was two days ago! This chapter was for him. Now I must answer your reviews and then edit! See you at the bottom author notes! **

**Dogsrule: XD You guys like the date chapters so but of course I would make yet another one. They're harder to write than you think, though. **

**Spamano4ever: MUSTACHES! THAT WAS AWESOME! That is totally something Lovi would do~**

**Bookslover21: I don't mind knowing about your lives! I like getting a feel for what you guys are like! I'm so glad you went to your first con, mine was back in April 2012 and it was just beautiful. This year i'm actually planning on cosplaying! As for IceKor, it's a pairing my friends made up but it fits strangely well...**

** 96: I didn't come back last week but I had an awesome TWO weeks. ;w; And thank you. I wasn't feeling sure about the friendship group thing since I haven't seen it all too often... **

* * *

Lovino rubbed a tired palm across his face, as if trying to wipe the sleep from it. It was now March and his & Feliciano's birthday.

Today would be one of the few birthdays spent away from Italy and the first with the new pope...well not with him but it was the pope's first time around them for their birthday. Anyways, seeing as it was yet another special event, it meant something big was to happen to the brothers.

Marcello had contacted them earlier saying he'd be unable to make it to their party because of unmentioned reasons.

Now Lovino sat here on a Sunday afternoon waking up just after a siesta. He sat up and glanced lazily around, curious as to where Antonio was. He was there when he first fell asleep but he wasn't here now. "Bastard better not of abandoned me on my birthday." the Italian mumbled sleepily. "Though he didn't say it earlier so I doubt he even knows its my birthday."

Taking one last gaze around the room, he considered falling back asleep. The idea was definitely nice. There wasn't going to be a huge party for him like there would be Feliciano, and said brother would be too caught up in the excitement to even think twice about his brother.

Lovino laid his head back on the pillow and began to doze off, not fighting his drooping eyelids anymore before he finally succumbed to sleep again.

* * *

Earlier that day, Antonio bounced around happily in Lovino's dorm, waiting for the other to finally take his siesta. It seemed his body, used to the routine, wanted to join the Italian once he had ever so cutely fallen asleep. Seriously! Lovino always looked so neutral and just so...so...cute!

It made the other beam rays of happiness that the source of all things cute was his to hold and care for. And today was his special little Lovi's birthday! He couldn't remember, to be honest, if he told the other happy birthday yet. He was too distracted in thinking on how to set up Lovino's birthday plan.

He wanted to hold a party for his precious little tomato. Not a big one, Lovino wouldn't like a bunch of strangers and people he didn't like there. Antonio had planned on holding a small party for the younger. One that would be small but fun. He was thinking on definitely inviting Feliciano, Roderich, Elizabeta, Bella, Abel, Matthew, and Emil. With the angry Italian's permission, Francis, Gilbert, and Ludwig could be invited as well.

Then he would buy a cake big enough for everybody with little frosted tomatoes and Italian flags all over it! It would be an extremely cute cake for his extremely cute Lovi! He couldn't think of anything better than that.

Oh! And of course all guests were invited beforehand so they could pick out gifts~ Antonio had done so after he thought of his brilliant plan.

A day after his birthday.

He immediately wanted to get the Italian something special for his birthday after he had shyly shown up to Antonio's rather large party after telling him "You can go fuck yourself in the depths of hell before I show up for your party." Not only that, he offered him a tiny gift and a peck to the cheek before clinging to his arm for the rest of the night.

You couldn't imagine how elated the Spaniard had been. He had immediately wanted to give Lovino something that made him feel just as happy as he did that day on his birthday.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait long since it was a little more than a month later before it was the Italian's birthday.

Now was time to put his plan into action! First, he had to pick up the cake from that little bakery in the shopping district. Then, he had to remind everybody that the party was to be held at nine later that night.

So! To the bakery!

The Spaniard threw on his coat before casting a glance at his sleeping tomato once more before gently closing the other's door.

He smiled to himself at the thought of how happy the other would be to get his very own party.

That's all he could really think about throughout the whole thing: How happy Lovino would be. What if he smiled?

The thought was pleasurable that Antonio would get to see one of the rare smiles his lover produced. He would love to see it all the time but then... it wouldn't make it rare, would it? Then he might as well be another Feliciano and not the adorable man he had fallen for.

Antonio quickly dismissed the thought as he finally reached the shopping district and turned his attention to the things around him. Though it probably wasn't the best idea since he tended to get distracted a little too easily. He gulped as he passed the pet shop. The new layout had a tank of turtles sitting teasingly in the front window.

It took all of his will power and then some to resist going into the pet shop and cooing over how each shell was marked differently, even the slightest.

Instead, he had to walk away, sending a stare over his shoulder before shaking his head. It was his precious lover's birthday! He couldn't get distracted! He was on a mission!

Antonio smiled as he finally reached the bakery. He walked in and enjoyed the jingle of the bell above the door and he welcomed the heating. It _was_ a rather cold day, even for March.

The man at the desk smiled kindly and reached out his hand. "I recognize a handsome face like-a that! You've been here before?" he asked.

Antonio grinned and shook the other's hand. "Yup, I have indeed, Mr. Pietro! I believe you were cooking while Mrs. Pietro was at the desk. Out of all my times here, it's always been like that!" he laughed, talking happily with the human. The 'elder' gentleman laughed as his hand retreated.

"Oh, so you're Antonio then? From that big classy high school always-a looming in the distance? The missus is so fond of you!" he began to chit chat. Antonio laughed happily as the store owner continued, after awhile he was handed a clipboard and pen and a paper. All of which he was to use to sign to confirm he had received his order.

"She'll be out in a minute!" the baker nodded before going to the back and in came a very pregnant woman. "Antonio! It's so nice to see you again! I see it's your lover's birthday today! Got something special planned?" the black haired woman smiled ever so kindly and gently.

The Spaniard couldn't help but inwardly remark how the young woman would be a good mother to her unborn daughter some day. "Yeah! Lovi's turning two thou-" he stopped himself. "Oh excuse me, Lovi's turning sixteen." The woman almost squealed. "You two are so cute! Though I've never actually seen you two together...only separately. It's too bad you can't have children of your own. I'm sure they'd be absolutely beautiful," she sighed dreamily.

Antonio laughed awkwardly at the woman's antics. "Even if Lovi wanted some, two men can't have babies!" _Though maybe two nations can...but I've never heard of it._ he thought secretly.

"Oh! Looky, here comes your cake! Put it here, John," Mrs. Pietro chirped to her husband patting the counter top several times. Mr. Pietro chuckled fondly as he placed the cake where his wife had directed and looked up to Antonio to see his reaction.

The cake was covered, but it was visible beneath it's plastic barrier. The cake was so...so...perfect! Just as he had imagined it. "Gracias!" he said happily, wanting to throw his torso across the counter top to give the couple a hug. "I did the details myself!" Mrs. Pietro huffed proudly.

Antonio thanked her and pulled out his wallet. "I have to give you the biggest tip ever!" he nodded graciously, shifting through his wallet for something he deemed worthy. Mr. Pietro laughed while Mrs. Pietro chorused him. "That's fine, we don't need anything! You already paid up more than necessary for the cake!" she grinned before making the shooing sign with her hands. "Now go prepare for your little party,"

Antonio nodded once again and grabbed the cake before casually walking out of the shop. He was glad that such nice humans existed and not all were entirely cruel...though from the people he's met, he's assumed all of them could be nice and shiny. Even the nations.

Except for Arthur.

He was Fools' Gold found among diamonds.

Ahem, but lets not thinks about any Brits today.

So, Antonio finally returned back to the school grounds and immediately made his way to one of the smaller classrooms in the senior and junior building. He had made an agreement with one of the senior homeroom teachers that he could use the room for the day if he cleaned up whatever he was doing afterwards.

The Spaniard pulled a key from his pocket and opened the door, immediately placing Lovino's cake on one of the desks before retreating and going off in search of the guests to give them reminders.

* * *

Lovino woke up four hours from when he fell back to sleep. He was tired and he felt gross. Lovino combed his fingers through his greasy hair and sat up on the edge of his bed. He had to wash his pillow cases, and while he was at it, his blankets as well.

Unwillingly, the short Italian stood up from his comfortable position and shuffled his way across the room to the bathroom to make his way into his shower.

He spent a good two hours in there, wasting time till it was now six. He would've stayed longer but the water had long since turned from hot to cold. Good thing he didn't have to pay any water bills...

Now clean, the man brushed his hair and teeth before throwing on a set of his nicer clothes. He really shouldn't be dressing for the occasion but everyone was throwing Feli a party at seven so... Now Lovino had an hour to waste with nothing to do and he was definitely not going to pester the Spaniard who was most likely next door.

He settled for washing his blankets and pillows like he had earlier wanted. Lovino had trudged all the way down to the first floor and then the basement.

Oh. You didn't know the school had a basement? Well that's because it was never mentioned since it wasn't relevant to the story in any way. Anyways, the basement was cold since it had no heating but it was unconviently where the washing machines were.

Another hour was spent washing and drying clothes while idly toying with his phone. He received a text a few times from his brother asking him to be early rather than late.

Like that would happen.

Anyways, by the time he was done it was around seven ten and he returned to his dorm to drop off his newly folded sheets and whatnot. Next, he slowly made his way to the giant ballroom where the Halloween party had been held. Almost every student in the school had been invited.

Then by the time he arrived, the party had been in full swing for twenty minutes. No one even noticed his arrival, let alone care. Within a matter of minutes, Lovino found himself squished into the corner of the ballroom with a glass of whatever they were serving, he didn't really care to know what it was.

All in all, he was unhappy. He wanted nothing more than to leave but he knew he couldn't because when his brother found out that he had left, he would be devastated. So, Lovino considered squirming his way through the large crowds and up to the rafters that Antonio took him up to last time.

But the option was immediately cut off as he saw from afar the squeaky metal stairs that led up to it was closed off because of a recent incident. At this, Lovino couldn't help but snort a little. It was pretty funny how the bad touch trio had gotten a month's detention after that. On school days, they had to stay after till five when their classes usually ended at two (an hour before Lovino's classes let out).

Yet another time skip and the party is over. It was rather long and dragged out, thus Lovino left ten minutes before it ended: at eight thirty. He immediately made his way towards his dorm, ready to go to sleep and prepare for the Monday ahead of him.

But as he finally reached the top to the stairs, a certain Spaniard appeared out of nowhere. "Lovi!" he chirped. "Were you waiting for me, dumbass?" the Italian cussed, somewhat frightened by the sudden appearance of his boyfriend. "Si! Of course, mi amour! I have a surprise for you!" he smiled, tugging at the latter's sleeve.

Lovino rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be tugged along. "Whatever we're doing better not be stupid." he growled, speeding up to keep at the other's excited pace. Why the fuck was this guy so chipper anyway? Did he want to show him what he got Feli for their birthday?

Confusion struck the Italian as they left the dorm building and headed straight for the senior's and junior's building. It was strange since Lovino had never been to the former's building. He never really had reason to.

What was even weirder was that as Antonio led him through the winding halls, everything was dark but one upcoming room. He glared at the former, "What are you planning?" he questioned, suspicious of the other's motives. Antonio simply hummed in response as he pulled out a key.

"Where the hell did you get that?" he said, eyeing the key. "Trust me," Antonio said, stopping midway in turning the key. Lovino hesitated. Why would he trust the man who couldn't even remember his b-boyfriend's birthday? So, he looked away, not answering him.

The Spaniard must've taken it as a yes because the door was swung open and bright light immediately filtered into the hallway from the room, making even Lovino flinch who wasn't even looking directly at it.

Once the dim glare softened even more, he turned to the room and could see nothing but Antonio's back in the doorway. He walked towards the doorway and could feel himself tearing up the tiniest bit.

Lovino entered the room to find some of his only friends in the room. Emil, Matthew, Roderich, Elizabeta, his fratello (How the hell did he get from his party to here so fast!?)... And not a single German. They were all standing around saying many things in their own way, "Happy Birthday." was said in one monotone voice. "VE! VE! It's _your_ party now!" "H-happy birthday, Lovino."

Lovino turned from everyone in the room next to the Spaniard standing with him in the door way. "Did you plan all this, you bastard?" he choked, overwhelmed at the fact that he was remembered today. It must've happened one or two times before but... "Si! Just for you!" Antonio smiled gently, cupping the other's face.

"You really are a bastard!" Lovino howled loudly as he began to pound of the other's laughing chest.

* * *

**Aaaaaand done. It was shorter than the others and I apologize for making you wait so long for something so short. ;w; And no, i'm not planning on throwing in MPREG. Bleh, I'm up at five in the morning finishing writing this and editing this. IT'S JUST FOR YOU GUYS! I haven't even started on the other story's Chapter 2. NOW OFF TO HURRIED WRITING AGAIN!**

**Till next time we meet, (it's not scheduled anymore! D'X I'M SORRY) R&R and have a good life!**


End file.
